Ella
by Karine-F
Summary: Robin est parti et Regina continue à en vouloir terriblement à Emma. Alors qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout pour se faire pardonner, un accident vient tout bousculer, entraînant des conséquences inattendues. La vie d'Emma, Regina et Henry ne sera jamais plus la même... SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous !_

 _Avec Karine-F, on s'est lancé dans cette aventure et on n'en a pas finis. On était toute les deux dans une période difficile pour conclure ou commencer des écrits, on a donc décidé de tenter l'aventure de la co-écriture. À savoir : je fournissais la trame, les idées principales et Karine faisait le plus gros c'est à dire développer les scènes. Nous avons co-écrit quelques chapitres à 100%, un vrai travail de dentellières._

 _On n'a pas encore fini ! Mais presque… Alors comme on s'était fixé une date, voilà le premier chapitre d'Ella._

 _J'ai apprécié ce moment et je continue à l'aimer, c'est toujours sympathique que de faire naître « un enfant » de son imaginaire à deux, plus d'enrichissement, mais aussi parfois des complications !_

 _On a choisis la page de Karine-F parce qu'elle a fournis le plus gros du travail d'écriture, ça me paraissait plus juste. Et puis, on ne pouvait faire autrement... J'ai déjà deux écrits en cours, donc voilà. De plus, les review, les compliments ou les critiques que je lirais seront de toute façon pour nous deux. Je pense que l'amitié et la fraternité entre co- écrivains est possible dans la mesure où il y a un mutuel respect et sincérité. Je remercie Karine- F de me faire vivre cette aventure ! A vos review ! Bises !_

 ** _Ambre/swensavengers / Karine-F_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **« Ça suffit, laissez-moi tranquille Miss Swan ! S'écrit la brune au loin.**

 **\- Regina, je voulais juste t'aider.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Répondit-elle sèchement. »**

Tous les jours, c'était le même scénario qui se répétait en boucle. Emma tentait par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner de son erreur concernant le retour de Marianne et donc, le départ de Robin.

Elle remuait ciel et terre pour rendre service à Regina, lui faire comprendre à sa façon qu'elle était là pour l'aider et non l'enfoncer.

Alors Emma portait les cabas de courses, elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'imposer au manoir afin de réparer, bricoler, elle offrait des chocolats, des fleurs… Il lui arrivait quelques matins d'arriver devant l'entrée du manoir avec un café et une viennoiserie et d'accompagner bon grés mal grés Regina jusqu'à la mairie.

La brune se plaignait énormément de cette intrusion dans sa vie privé… sans pour autant oser admettre que cela lui faisait énormément de bien de voir quelqu'un se démener ainsi pour elle. De par son statut de reine, Regina avait toujours été habituée à se faire servir, mais son personnel l'avait toujours fait uniquement à cause de sa souveraineté. Finalement, jamais personne ne lui avait accordé de genre d'attention par simple… gentillesse, ou bonté. Alors, Regina se sentait parfois un peu spéciale. Emma ne faisait ça pour personne d'autre que pour elle après tout…

A l'abri des regards, elle souriait doucement lorsque la blonde lui arrachait un sac un peu trop lourd des mains. Puis, elle reprenait son visage froid en lui lançant un regard dur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Emma pense qu'elle s'adoucit, ou qu'elle lui pardonne…

Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit découvre ses faiblesses, et puis, qu'arriverait-il si elle pardonnait à Emma ?

Elle cesserait ses attentions, reprendrait sa relation avec Hook, la laisserait seule ? Elle penserait que son amitié est acquise ? A ses yeux, qui serait-elle à part une femme qui s'est faite quitté brutalement par son compagnon ? Tout le monde est censé surmonté une rupture amoureuse un jour… non ? Et puis, elle resterait juste la seconde mère d'Henry, une femme envers qui elle est reconnaissante, point à la ligne.

Que deviendrait sa vie finalement si elle lui pardonnait ? Il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'aider, pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Oh, elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ besoin des attentions d'Emma. Si elle voulait, elle pourrait embaucher des personnes pour réparer ce qu'il ne va pas, elle pourrait se faire livrer ses courses, s'acheter elle-même son petit déjeuner… mais, ce ne serait probablement pas pareil.

Probablement…

Regina observa avec douceur Emma qui enfilait sa veste, puis secoua la tête afin de reprendre une attitude plus convenable.

 **« Miss Swan, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de vous.**

 **\- Stop avec les Miss Swan, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Cette fuite doit être réparée.**

 **\- Elle le sera. Par un professionnel. Répondit Regina.**

 **\- J'insiste. Je suis spécialiste en… réparation de toit. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un faible rire. Emma ne savait pas si elle était amusée et dépitée. Dans tous les cas, la brune savait que ça ne servait à rien de protester.

 **« Il y a une échelle dans le jardin. Lâcha Regina en partant »**

Emma se dirigea en silence vers le jardin. En vérité, elle n'y connaissait rien en fuite, et encore moins en toiture de maison.

Elle regarderait probablement un tutoriel sur YouTube là-haut, à l'abri des regards.

Emma installa l'échelle. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'au toit. Avant de s'affairer, elle observa le ciel, perdue dans ses pensées.

Au loin, elle entendait les résonnances d'un groupe de musique que son fils et Regina affectionnait énormément (« Air » lui semblait-elle.). Enfin, elle était plus branchée pop et musique entraînante.

La situation n'était-elle pas étrange en ce moment même ? Elle était sur le toit de ce qui s'apparentait auparavant à sa « pire ennemie », en train de réparer une fuite rependant un filet d'eau dans un coin de son bureau… En plein été.

Rien n'était urgent, mais elle voulait le faire, elle-même.

Auparavant, c'était pour prouver à Regina toute sa bonne foi et sa volonté de n'apporter que du positif dans sa vie. A bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt étrange…

En général, Emma n'osait pas s'y appesantir davantage.

Seulement, ce n'était plus vraiment pour ça maintenant qu'elle faisait toutes ses bonnes attentions. Cela lui faisait réellement plaisir en réalité. Et puis, elle était certaine que Regina aimait ça, elle aussi.

Oh oui, elle en était sure.

Emma alluma vite son téléphone. Elle se rendit compte qu'un outil lui manquait. Sans prendre de précaution, elle descendit de l'échelle…

Regina était dans sa cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit Emma hurlait. Son sang se glaça.

Elle sortit rapidement de la maison pour se diriger vers le jardin.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite de sa vie. Regina était blême, ses mains étaient moites, elle en avait des sueurs froides.

Ce cri… il n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était un cri de terreur, de peur. Regina ne l'avait jamais entendu de la bouche d'Emma, et… Bon Dieu, elle essayait déjà de le chasser de son esprit.

Son souffle fut coupé et elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir.

Emma était au sol, elle semblait inconsciente. Son reflexe fut de crier son prénom, sans véritable succès.

Lorsque Regina accourra vers elle, tout fut instinctif. Elle passa sa main sous sa tête. Elle sentit une chaleur inhabituelle.

Lorsqu'elle ôta ses doigts, du sang perlait. Beaucoup de sang.

Regina remarqua à peine que sa main tremblait. Ses yeux commençaient à bruler, mais elle se contint et vérifia le pouls d'Emma, effrayée.

 **« Maman… »**

Regina entendit la voix maintenant si grave de son fils adolescent. Elle tenta de cacher son effroi, en vain. Cette fois, il lui était trop difficile de maintenir son masque de dureté : elle était tout bonnement terrifiée.

La peur s'était insinuée dans son sang, dans ses veines. Elle la pétrifiait, elle était incapable de réfléchir, de parler, d'agir. Elle vit Henry prendre en main son portable, le teint probablement tout aussi blafard que le sien.

Regina y prêta à peine attention. Elle se retourna vers Emma, inquiète.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Tout se bousculait : elle avait envie de la secouer, de crier, de pleurer. Bon Dieu mais quelle idiote !

Regina ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit. Ses mains n'avaient jamais été aussi tremblantes.

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas employer la magie, pas dans ces conditions.

« **Miss Swan ! Réveillez-vous sinon… Sinon je… »**

Bon Dieu, elle n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase. Regina ferma les yeux en serrant ses poings. Elle les rouvrit, espérant qu'Emma les ouvre à son tour, se moquant d'elle et de cet air probablement stupide qu'elle doit tenir à cet instant.

 **«** _ **Bah quoi, tu t'inquiétais vraiment ? Ça veut dire que tu me pardonne ? »**_

Et elle arborerait ce sourire satisfait qu'elle détestait tant. Oh oui, c'était bien son genre… Maintenant Regina se surprenait à espérer très fort que tout ceci ne soit qu'une blague de très mauvais goût.

 **« Maman, les secours arrivent. »**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 **POV Emma**

 _ **« Oh ma tête… »**_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Il faisait froid, et j'étais allongé dans un lit au matelas beaucoup trop dur pour mon pauvre dos.

Un bandeau m'encerclait la tête, emprisonnant mes cheveux dans un étau trop serré et très inconfortable.

Je tentai de me mouvoir quelque peu, seulement, ma hanche me l'interdit expressément.

Je baissai les yeux et m'aperçut que j'étais dans un lit une place aux draps blancs. J'étais dans un de ces blouse d'hôpital tout bonnement horrible à manche courte, ce qui explique bien pourquoi j'ai si froid. Le linge est rêche, c'est une horreur.

Lorsque je tâte ma hanche, je sens un énorme hématome et la douleur m'incite à ne pas trop m'y appesantir.

Je tourne la tête vers une fenêtre juste à ma gauche. Il fait presque nuit.

Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, la porte s'ouvre lentement.

 **« Emma ? Demande doucement une voix masculine.**

 **\- Dr Whale ? »**

Ok, donc là, je ne comprends plus rien.

 **« De… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bandeau et puis, depuis combien de temps je-**

 **\- Oh oh une question à la fois. Répondit-il avec un sourire compatissant. »**

Je déteste ce genre de regard et de sourire que peuvent adresser les médecins. Ce rictus amusé, avec un air légèrement supérieur car il va nous apprendre un truc dingue que vous ne savez pas sur vous-même.

Je déteste les médecins. Et je déteste les hôpitaux.

 **« Pour commencer, est-ce que vous savez en quelle année nous sommes ?**

 **\- Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ou quoi ? »**

Le Dr Whale me fixa d'un regard sérieux. Je ne pus que capituler.

 **« 2017. Soufflais-je.**

 **\- Votre date de naissance ?**

 **\- 22 octobre 1983. Me mis-je à dicter avec lassitude.**

 **\- Très bien Mademoiselle Swan. A présent, pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez ? »**

Je fronçais les sourcils comme si sa question était stupide, et que la réponse en était d'autant plus logique… Seulement, je du fouiller dans les méandres de ma mémoire. Mes souvenirs semblaient être éparpillé à tout va, et je me surpris à trouver l'exercice de les rassembler dans l'ordre plutôt périlleux.

Après quelques minutes m'ayant parue extrêmement longues, je parvins à répondre.

 **« Il me semble que je devais réparer quelque chose… sur un toit.**

 **\- Oui. En effet. Vous étiez sur le toit de madame le maire, en train de réparer une fuite et vous êtes tombée de l'échelle.**

 **\- Oh. »**

Je dois avouer que je me sentais plutôt stupide. Plus de peur que de mal à priori, étant donné que je me sentais plutôt bien… malgré ma gêne.

 **« J'ai dû avoir de la chance étant donné que je me sens étrangement bien pour une chute qui me paraît assez haute.**

 **\- Eh bien, vous avez un hématome à la hanche, et une blessure derrière la tête. Vous avez des points de suture qui nécessitent des soins.**

 **\- Vous pensez vraiment que je doive rester ici ? Je veux dire… Il doit y avoir des infirmières à domicile ici non ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… »**

Whale semblait hésiter. Je suppliais intérieurement qu'il cède à ma requête. L'hôpital : très peu pour moi.

Me faire réveiller à 6h du matin par les femmes de ménages, ces sourires faux, l'absence totale de chaleur et surtout, cette odeur infecte qui me pique le nez… J'ai envie de partir de là, et de retrouver mon foyer au plus vite.

 **« Vous savez, je suis très entourée alors il ne peut rien m'arriver. »**

Whale ne savait pas encore comment se positionner… alors je tentais tous les stratagèmes pour le faire céder. Plutôt mourir que de rester ici.

 **« Allons, vous connaissez Mary Margareth. Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Elle ne me laissera jamais en paix avec ma santé, ni elle, ni tout le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs : vous pouvez me faire confiance.**

 **\- … Très bien, mais au moindre problème, j'exige que vous reveniez pour faire plus d'examens.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Lui répondit-je calmement. »**

Le Docteur me fit signer quelques papiers administratifs quant à mon état, mon traitement et les commodités de départ. Cela me parut durer une éternité. Il me donna une ordonnance, ainsi que les coordonnées d'une infirmière qui me soignerait à domicile, et partis.

Je dus contenir mon excitation à son départ. J'étais on ne peut plus heureuse de quitter l'hôpital. Je sortis mes pieds nus du lit et frissonna au contact froid du carrelage.

Je peinais quelque peu à marcher, mon hématome à la hanche me faisait souffrir atrocement… Mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre. J'avais trop peur qu'on m'oblige à rester. De toute façon, je pense qu'auquel cas, j'aurais signé une décharge.

Je commençais à fouiller la chambre à la recherche de mes affaires. A ma grande déception, la table de chevet était vide. Je vis l'armoire au fond de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Avec soulagement, j'y retrouvais les affaires que je portais lorsque je bricolais. J'avais bien une veste, ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc malheureusement souillé de sang, et mon jean lui aussi, dans un état très approximatif.

Je pris le soin de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche arrière… la batterie était à plat. Je soufflais fortement. Il y avait un téléphone fixe près de mon lit. Seulement, ma mémoire n'était pas véritablement très opérationnelle pour que je puisse me souvenir du numéro de quiconque.

Horaires d'hiver oblige, à mon grand désarroi, il était 18h30 mais il faisait déjà nuit. Les horaires de visites étaient probablement passés.

Alors, je me résignais… J'expliquerais la situation lorsque je serais sortie et surtout, revenu à mon foyer.

Je me dirigeais en direction de la maison, trop soulagée de respirer l'air frais.

Lorsque je franchis la porte d'entrée, je remarquai que tout était étrangement bien rangé. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel.

 **« Je suis rentrée ! M'écriais-je. »**

Je n'entendis rien. Alors, je me dirigeais instinctivement vers la cuisine. S'y trouvait Regina, coupant divers légumes.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que… laissa-t-elle en suspens en me voyant.**

 **\- Je suis revenue de l'hôpital, ils m'ont laissé sortir.**

 **\- Miss Swan ? Demanda-t-elle. »**

Pourquoi m'appelait-elle Miss Swan, je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureuse… ce que je peux comprendre. Une chute de cette ampleur faisait peur, sortir maintenant de la clinique était peut-être un peu précipité.

 **« Ouais… Je n'ai pas grand-chose. Le Docteur m'a autorisé à sortir. Dis-je en tentant de relativiser.**

 **\- Oh… Ce n'est pas très prudent. Nous n'avons même pas pu rester. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, c'était… Souffla-t-elle.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. La rassurais-je. »**

Regina portait une de ses robes moulantes noire qui lui allait si bien. J'aimais tellement lorsqu'elle mettait ses bas et son parfum… Je ne me laissais pas de le humait à chacun de ses passages.

Elle arborait son vieux tablier de cuisine. Elle était tout bonnement irrésistible et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher allégrement sur le plan de travers afin de m'y accouder.

 **« Tu es très belle avec cet ensemble. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils et murmura un merci en se raclant la gorge, gênée. Je fus interpellée par sa réaction. Je la trouvais étrange…

Alors, je me dirigeai vers elle afin de lui poser un baiser sur la joue, ce qui la fit sursauter. Je me reculais pour l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Elle paraissait pétrifiée.

 **« Maman ?**

 **\- Henry ! M'exclamais-je en me retournant, le sourire aux lèvres.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.**

 **\- Le médecin m'a laissé sortir de l'hôpital. Je n'ai rien de grave, je devrais surement prendre une infirmière à domicile… A moins que ta mère veuille bien s'en charger. Me mis-je à dire à riant. »**

Regina sortit de sa torpeur et sursauta.

 **« Maman, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais dû sortir mais… Je suis content que tu aille bien. Lâcha-t-il en m'enlaçant. »**

Je souris en lui rendant son étreinte chaleureusement.

 **« Où est le babyphone ? Je suppose qu'Ella dort. »**

Henry s'écarta de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Ella. Elle dort ? Redemandais-je. »**

Henry et Regina se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Ce genre de regard perdu qui me lança un angoisse terrible et soudaine. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je n'aime pas plaisanter, c'est ça.

 **« Qui est Ella ? Demanda Regina.**

 **\- C'est ça, joue à ça avec moi, je l'ai bien mérité. Dis-je en roulant des yeux et en souriant. »**

Ni mon fils, ni Regina n'avait changé de regard. Tous deux m'observaient comme si j'avais débarqué d'une autre planète.

 **« Maman. Il n'y a personne du nom d'Ella ici. Dit calmement Henry.**

 **\- C'est ça. Ecoutez, vous savez très bien que s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai en horreur, c'est qu'on blague sur elle. Alors arrêtez de faire vos ignorants. Parce que si je monte et que je la réveille par mégarde, Regina va encore me tomber dessus.**

 **\- Miss Swan, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, je…**

 **\- Oh ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé Miss Swan toi. C'est pour mieux jouer le jeu ? Ou pour me disputer ? Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû monter sur ce fichu toit mais… je refuse d'employer qui que ce soit pour réparer notre maison. Enfin quoi, c'est agaçant à la fin ! »**

Henry et Regina continuaient leur petit jeu en fronçant les sourcils tout en m'observant de leur regard ahuri… Ce qui m'agaçait de plus en plus. Ne dit-on pas que les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes ?

 **« Bon, écoutez, comme vous ne voulez pas arrêter ce manège ridicule, je vais monter. Je vais voir si elle va bien, et je suis sure qu'elle se réveillera parce qu'elle a un sommeil très léger. Par contre, il est hors de question que je me fasse engueuler ou un truc du genre. »**

Je partis, contrariée. Franchement : ce n'était juste… pas drôle. Je montais les escaliers blancs, toujours aussi impatiente de la voir. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ouvris la porte et mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il n'y avait là qu'une immense penderie, celle de Regina.

Je descendis les marches aussi vite que je pus, tant pis pour la douleur.

Ce n'était pas possible.

 **« Où est ELLA ?! Criais-je.**

 **\- Maman, nous ne savons pas qui…**

 **\- REGINA ! »**

Je l'implorais du regard. Et elle m'observait, pantoise.

 **« Regina, s'il te plait. Où est notre fille ?**

 **\- Notre… fille ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Oui ! Ella. Notre petite fille qui dort normalement là-haut ! Pourquoi il n'y a plus ses affaires, pourquoi il y a ton dressing à la place de sa chambre et… »**

Je me mis à observer Regina qui avait un regard totalement perdu.

 **« Tu… Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

 **\- Emma… Non, enfin… nous n'avons pas de fille. Lâcha-t-elle prudemment. »**

C'était impossible, je le refusais. Ils n'avaient pas pu l'oublier, elle n'avait pas pu juste… « disparaître » comme ça.

 **« C'est une malédiction, un sort. C'est juste impossible ! Regina ! C'est impossible que tu l'ai oublié ! Ella… notre fille. Souviens toi ! »**

Je vis Regina ouvrir et fermer la bouche. Son expression était indescriptible.

Mes mains commencent à trembler et tout à coup, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

« **Je… J'appelle le Dr Whale, ça doit être la**

 **\- NON, ce n'est pas la chute ! Laissez-moi, je… »**

Je me mis à tourner en rond, ma tête entre mes mains. Je sentais encore le bandeau sous mes doigts. Mes yeux brulaient sous les larmes menaçant de couler. J'observais le sol, tout autour de moi et il n'y avait aucune trace de jouets. Il n'y avait aucune petite paire de chaussures dans l'entrée, ni son manteau accroché. Le sac à langer qui, habituellement traine partout n'est nulle part. Je me précipite dans le salon, sans me préoccuper de voir si Henry ou Regina me suivent, sans me préoccuper de ma hanche qui me lance inlassablement.

Il n'y a plus le parc. Ni le tapis. Et où sont ses livres ?

Je me tourne vivement et voit le regard préoccupé de Regina. Elle ne peut pas avoir oublié, c'est impossible.

Oh mon Dieu…

 **« Je crois que j'ai la tête qui tourne. Soufflais-je.**

 **\- Assied-toi Maman. M'ordonna mon fils en me prenant le bras afin de m'emmener sur le sofa »**

Une fois assise, je m'écroulais sur moi-même.

Ella… Elle avait disparu. Tout avait disparu ! Personne ne se souvenait d'elle, ni Regina, ni Henry.

Je refusais de croire à une chose pareille.

Nous avons vécu tout cela ensemble, c'était si… intense. Ella représente… tout pour nous. Elle est tout simplement un miracle, une bénédiction.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'avait tendu le test de grossesse. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce moment. J'étais… Enfin nous étions si heureuses ! Personne n'y avait cru, j'avais dû me battre avec ma mère, mon père pour faire accepter tout ça. Nous avons passé tellement de temps, tellement d'énergie à fournir toutes ces preuves que cet enfant était bel et bien le nôtre.

J'ai vu son ventre, j'ai senti Ella bouger, nous avons toutes les deux sursauté lorsqu'on voyait des vagues se dessiner sous ses mouvements amples. Regina ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle savourait chaque instant, chaque minute, chaque seconde de cette grossesse miraculeuse. Cela nous a rendu heureux, le visage de Regina, son cœur s'est ouvert enfin pleinement. Nous étions devenus… ce que j'avais toujours rêvé que l'on soit, elle et moi.

L'accouchement était si… parfait, nos larmes de joies lorsque nous avons vu son visage… Tout cela était vrai.

C'était vrai ! Ma famille est réelle et moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais !

 **« Regina… Je t'en supplie. Dis-moi qu'elle est chez ma mère. Dis-moi que tu es en train juste de… me faire payer durement ma bêtise d'aller réparer cette fichue fuite. »**

Je regardais Regina avec une intensité que je ne pourrais moi-même décrire. Elle… je sentais tout simplement le vide… L'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas cet… éclat que je connais si bien. Non, il n'y est plus.

 **« Emma… Je… »**

Je voyais son regard perdu… Et moi aussi, je l'étais. J'étais même plus que ça…

Dévastée était encore un mot trop faible pour décrire mon état.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Ella ne pouvait pas ne pas être là, elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Je lui ai fait un bisou cet après-midi même !

 **« Regina. Nous avons une fille, qui a un an. Elle s'appelle Ella. »**

Je sens mes larmes couler petit à petit en décrivant ma petite fille, celle qui n'est pas là et celle dont la mère semble avoir totalement oublié l'existence.

 **« Elle… Elle est brune, elle a les yeux vairons, ça nous fait craqué. Elle passe son temps à dire « maman ». Elle rampe tellement partout dans la maison qu'on tombe toujours sur un jouet… Elle… »**

Des photos ! Oui, j'ai des photos, j'en ai toujours sur moi ! Je voulu sortir mon téléphone, l'allumer mais il refusait d'obéir à mes ordres.

 **« Fichue batterie ! J'ai… plein de photos et de vidéos dans mon portable. »**

Je lâche mon portable, les mains moites. Ma voix tremble au fur et à mesure que je parle. Je souhaite m'approcher, juste la toucher mais Regina recule, de peur.

J'ai l'impression de voir ma famille se dissoudre devant mes yeux. Ça fait tellement mal, j'ai envie de m'écrouler tout simplement sur le sol, de ne plus jamais me relever.

Je respire et tente de continuer ma phrase. Mais l'air semble refuser d'entrer dans mes poumons et d'assurer son rôle. Il faut que je la vois, il faut que je vois Ella. Il faut que Regina se souvienne.

 **« Elle… elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui mette des bandeaux dans les cheveux. Elle déteste la betterave, mais elle adore quand tu lui fais des lasagnes végétariennes. Elle a un rhume depuis 3 jours et… »**

Cette fois, c'est trop difficile pour moi de continuer. Regina me regarde… comme si j'étais tout bonnement folle. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis montée sur le toit de la maison dans laquelle vit ma femme, mon fils et ma petite fille. J'en suis tombée et à présent, je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien !

C'est impossible, je refuse de croire à une chose pareille.

 **« Regina, dis-moi quelque chose. Suppliais-je.**

 **\- Emma… Je suis… désolé. Le seul enfant que nous ayons ensemble si on peut dire ainsi, c'est Henry. S'excusa Regina avec peine et compassion.**

 **\- Mais… »**

Ma phrase resta en suspens. Les mots peinaient tant à sortir de ma bouche.

 **« Tu t'étais réconcilié avec ma mère, elle nous garde même Ella de temps en temps. Tu ne te souviens pas de ces soirées entières où tu me disais que… que j'étais une bonne mère, que je m'en sortais à merveille avec elle ? Tu m'as tellement redonné confiance en moi, confiance en nous. A défaut d'avoir pu… élever Henry ensemble, nous avons Ella pour nous donner une seconde chance… Et Henry s'entend si bien avec elle… Il joue tout le temps avec ce… piano qui fait des sons horribles et dont la mélodie te reste sans arrêt dans la tête. Me mis-je à rire malgré moi, les larmes toujours coulant sur mon visage. »**

Je vis Regina hésiter. Elle qui est si douce, si tactile avec moi, je la vois distante, gênée, apeurée même.

Elle qui habituellement sécherais mes larmes…

J'essaie, je tends mon bras, signe habituel d'une demande d'étreinte entre nous deux. Ses mains semblent s'approcher de moi de quelques centimètres avant de se rétracter. Elle hésite alors que je reste le bras ballant, sans que rien ne se passe !

Se pourrait-il que…

 **« Regina. Rassure-moi. Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je regardais Regina intensément depuis ma position. Elle se tenait debout, face à moi, ses bras entourant son propre corps. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de s'agenouiller face à moi.

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Je la sens tout à coup paniquée.

 **« Regina…**

 **\- Emma, je, enfin, je vous apprécie, nous sommes devenues proche certes… Enfin, Emma voyons… Se mit à balbutier Regina, gênée.**

 **\- Non. »**

Je fus submergée par un léger rire jaune. Non, là, c'était trop pour moi. Je ne savais plus si je devais… hurler de colère, pleurer, voire même la frapper afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Car je sais qu'elle m'aime, oui, je le sais. Je sais que nous partageons un Véritable Amour, le plus puissant de tous. Nous avons eu une fille ensemble nom d'un chien !

 **« Regina, tu sais bien que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? »**

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je lui ai posé la question… C'était probablement lorsque nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, ou que nous nous apprêtions à l'être.

Mon cœur commençait à se fissurer peu à peu. Le sang affluait dans ma tête. J'avais les mains terriblement moites, je bouillonnais et je sentais que j'étais au bord de la syncope.

Tout ce dont j'eus droit fut un long et pénible silence... Qui me fit mal, plus que n'importe quelle réponse.

 **« Je… J'appelle… Snow. Lâcha-t-elle. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de vos nombreuses review, on adore lire vos théories ! En espérant que vous êtes prêts à plonger cet été dans cette FF ! Cette partie nous a demandé du travail nous accepterions bien les donations pour faire des Mojitos pour l'inspiration !

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **POV Regina**

 **« Regina, tu sais bien que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cette phrase raisonnait dans ma tête en boucle. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces mots si importants provenant de la bouche d'Emma Swan.

J'étais accolée au mur, près du téléphone, les yeux fermés. Bon Dieu cette histoire…

Mes poings étaient fermés, à un tel point que mes doigts étaient blanchis sous la pression. Lorsque je les ré ouvrirent, je tremblais.

Je ne voulais pas admettre que toute cette situation m'avait mise dans un stress impossible à gérer.

Tout cela semblait si… réaliste provenant de la bouche d'Emma ! Je me sentais nerveuse, je n'étais pas prête à entendre ça, pas comme ça, pas de sa part et surtout pas maintenant.

 **« Henry ! Criais-je. »**

Je regrettai dans l'instant l'idée qui m'était venue en tête. Ma tête bourdonnait. Je fermis mes yeux et repris ma respiration.

Henry vint vers moi, arborant un air plus qu'inquiet.

 **« Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux bien prendre Emma avec toi et… parcourir un peu ton livre de contes ? Lui demandais-je**

 **\- Pour… quoi faire ? S'aventura-t-il à demander prudemment.**

 **\- Vérifie si cette… Ella n'existe pas, quelque part veux-tu ?**

 **\- Mais Maman… »**

Mon fils me regarda d'un air ahuri et surpris. Bien entendu, c'était ridicule… Oui, mais nous avions déjà vécu tant de choses étranges que le livre me semblait le seul point fixe auquel se raccrocher dans l'instant. Un sort, une malédiction... Emma aurait pu subir un lavage de cerveau ou quelque chose aurait pu… implanté cette idée. Dans tous les cas, ce livre avait souvent été la solution à beaucoup d'impasses.

 _ **« De toute façon, ce… Cet enfant ne pouvait pas être le mien c'était impossible ! Me répétais-je intérieurement. »**_

Je fixai intensément Henry. Il plia son refus face à mon regard. Je n'aimais pas avoir à faire cela, mais une force en moi semblait édicter ma conduite.

 **« …Très bien. Souffla-t-il. »**

J'encourageai alors mon fils en lui souriant faiblement. Je culpabilisais de le forcer à faire cela, mais il me semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup de choix à ma disposition. Ella n'existait pas c'était évident, il fallait le prouvait. Oui, mais… Mais et si ? Et si elle existait ? Mon cœur tambourinait à cette pensée que je m'empressai vite de chasser. C'était… ridicule.

J'entendis Henry passer non loin de moi, suivi d'Emma. Elle avait l'air si perdue et je dois admettre que je l'étais tout autant.

Je secouai la tête. Il fallait que je me reprenne, ce n'était pas sérieux.

Je pris le combiné du téléphone fixe. Mon souffle s'alourdit à nouveau. Je composai le numéro de Snow.

J'espérais paradoxalement que Snow ne me réponde pas, que je tombe sur sa messagerie. Cela m'octroierait un temps précieux pour réfléchir à la façon dont j'aborderai la chose… Et ça me permettrais momentanément de fuir une discussion des plus… embarrassante.

A mon grand damne, Snow répondit immédiatement.

 **« Regina ?**

 **\- Snow. Soufflais-je. »**

Tout à coup, tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Comment pouvais-je annoncer à Snow que sa fille avait perdu la raison ?

Il y a quelques heures, nous étions au chevet d'Emma à l'hôpital alors que celle-ci était encore inconsciente. Nous avions espoir que tout se passe bien… Nous n'avions même aucune inquiétude sur la suite des événements. Emma se réveillerait, tout irait bien et la vie reprendrait normalement son cours. Mais non… Non, le destin n'en avait pas voulu ainsi.

En vérité, j'avais refusé d'imaginer que quoique ce soit se passe mal. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'un malheur arrive ! Je m'étais senti terriblement coupable, alors, j'avais refusé d'envisager le pire la concernant.

Pourtant, la vérité était là : c'était à cause de moi, et de moi seule qu'elle s'était entêtée à réparer cette maudite fuite et de ce fait, qu'elle était tombée du toit... J'avais poussé Emma dans ses retranchements, je voulais qu'elle ressente ma douleur et j'étais maintenant désemparée… J'avais joué, et j'avais perdu. Oh oui ! Cela avait été plaisant, voire même drôle de la voir se démener pour moi. J'avais fait de sa culpabilité concernant Robin mon divertissement quotidien et maintenant, qui s'en mordait les doigts ?

Je posai ma main sur mon front, affolée.

Robin ! Je n'avais même plus pensé à lui depuis… énormément de temps. Maintenant, seule Emma occupait ma pensée... et cette histoire insensée.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, la voix de Snow teinta à mes oreilles de façon désagréable et me ramena à la réalité.

 **« Allo ? Fit Snow**

 **\- Oui, excuse-moi Snow… Nous avons un problème, enfin… Emma a un problème. M'empressais-je de répondre**

 **\- Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola la mère d'Emma.**

 **\- Rien de grave.** **Fis-je en entendant la voix inquiète de Snow. »**

Non. Non, je ne pouvais clairement pas assumer tout ça... Je ne pouvais pas dire à Snow que sa fille était devenue folle, qu'elle clamait que nous étions en couple et qu'on nous avions un enfant... C'était trop...

Je commençais déjà à paniquer à l'idée de lui dire tout ça. Cet enfant, ce prénom, les détails donnés par Emma me provoquaient le tournis. Il fallait absolument que je reste cohérente malgré le trouble qui m'envahissait.

La bouche sèche je repris la conversation avec Snow. Je devais m'en tenir à l'essentiel.

 **« Le Dr Whale a laissé sortir Emma, elle est chez moi en ce moment même.**

 **\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Snow d'une voix inquiète. »**

 _ **« Non. Pensais-je violemment... Bien sûr que NON ! M'écriais-je dans mon fort intérieur.**_ _»_

Mais je ne pouvais pas dire, comme cela, de but en blanc qu'Emma perdait la tête, sans en être moi-même absolument certaine… Non ?

Peut-être… Oui, peut-être qu'Emma a un traumatisme plus profond que Whale, cet incapable, n'aurait pas su voir ?

Et si c'était encore un sort, une malédiction, quelque chose d'atroce dont j'étais encore la seule coupable ? Aurais-je, une fois de plus, provoqué le chaos dans la vie d'Emma ?

Et je devrais encore subir le regard scrutateur de Snow, de David, de toute la ville ! Je vais encore passer par là… Par cette phase de doute, d'accusation, de chasse aux sorcières. Je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois et encore moins dans ce contexte. J'étais impuissante là ! D'ailleurs, qu'allaient-ils pouvoir imaginer ? Ils pourraient penser que je serais en train d'ensorceler leur fille pour me venger ou que sais-je...

Non, c'était définitivement exclu que je les mette dans la confidence. Maintenant, c'est trop tôt et peut être… peut-être que la solution est en vérité toute simple et que tout ça sera en fait réglé rapidement.

Et puis, Neal est malade, Snow et David sont débordés et fatigués. C'est évident qu'en rajouter sur l'état d'Emma n'arrive pas au meilleur moment pour eux. Bon… Je sais très bien que cette dernière raison n'est qu'une excuse, mais cela n'empêchait pas tout mon raisonnement d'être cohérent.

Je triturais nerveusement un stylo près du téléphone. Je repris finalement le cours de mes idées.

 **« … Disons qu'elle est encore très perturbée par sa chute.**

 **\- C'est normal. C'était impressionnant, son accident a été assez violent.**

 **\- Oui… Ecoute, je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle reste chez moi quelques jours… Etre seule dans son état n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable.**

 **\- Tu as raison, merci de te proposer Regina. »**

Le « merci » de Snow teinta durement à mes oreilles. Je ne méritais pas ce remerciement. Je suis lâche, je le sais... Mais j'ai peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de situations, de total désarroi. J'avais toujours une porte de sortie en général, toujours une solution mais là… Là, j'étais totalement perdue.

Snow est la mère d'Emma… Et je ne lui disais rien sur son état. J'étais… un monstre, et à sa place… Si on me faisait cela concernant Henry, je deviendrais folle de rage.

Avant que Snow ne raccroche, je retiens son attention... Je ne peux pas me taire totalement, c'est au-delà de mes forces.

 **« Je devais… te dire autre chose.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Emma. Elle est un peu… perdue. Elle a du mal à rassembler ses idées.**

 **\- Que veut-tu dire ?**

 **\- Et bien, elle est confuse concernant… sa famille, son foyer…**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Je vais téléphoner au Dr Whale concernant ce désagrément. »**

« Désagrément » … Je grinçai des dents face à ce mot. Comment pouvais-je dire ça ? Je me détestais. Emma ne discerne plus la réalité, on ne peut pas appeler ça un « désagrément ». C'est une catastrophe oui ! Elle et moi… En couple… Avec un bébé… N'est-ce pas juste fou ? Voire même stupide ?

Est-ce stupide de penser qu'Emma puisse m'aimer ? Ou que moi… Je…

Snow me sorti de mon silence passager et de pensées que je préférais éviter coute que coute.

« **… Merci, vraiment Regina. Je suis tellement débordée ces derniers temps avec Neal malade… Mes nuits sont horribles, je suis fatiguée et n'ai pas une seconde à moi. Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il se passe avec Emma soit grave. Elle est sonnée, c'est normal, mais en effet, mieux vaut qu'elle soit accompagnée. Je suis très heureuse que tu t'y propose.**

 **\- C'est… Normal. Lâcha la brune.**

 **\- Cette histoire avec Robin...enfin tu… as compris. Emma n'a jamais voulu ça... Elle t'apprécie vraiment... Je, enfin… Je suis rassurée que tu prennes soin de ma fille. »**

Par simple reflexe, j'avais envie de rétorquer à Snow que je n'étais pas assez idiote pour en vouloir à Emma de la même façon dont je lui en avais voulu pour Daniel. Enfin… J'ai changé bon sang ! N'y avait-il qu'Henry et Emma pour le voir ? La dernière question me broya intérieurement. Mais elle savait… que je prendrais soin d'Emma, quoiqu'il arrive, et cela atténua un peu ma colère.

Je répondis alors succinctement à Snow pour mettre terme à la discussion.

 **« Oui, en effet. Bonne soirée.**

 **\- Merci, à toi aussi et tu salueras Emma de ma part. Je passerais très bientôt.**

 **\- Ce sera fait. »**

Je raccrochais enfin le téléphone. Ma tête tournait. Je pris position contre le mur. Adossée à celui-ci, je reprenais ma respiration et tentait de faire le tri de mes idées. Cela avait été moins difficile que prévu. Je devais tenir au courant Snow de la situation tout en ne dévoilant pas les propos hallucinés de sa fille... Je m'en étais plutôt bien sorti. Mon devoir maintenant était de garder le contrôle, il le fallait absolument.

Cet échange avait pourtant été déstabilisant. Je me posais des questions sur mes sentiments, mes intentions envers la sauveuse. Avais-je au moins une seule fois vraiment haïs Emma Swan ? Ne serait-ce que quand j'ai découvert son identité, quand elle m'a tenu tête, quand elle a ramené Marianne ?

La réponse est là : non. Non, j'étais bien loin du mot « haine ». La haine, la vraie, je la connaissais, je savais l'identifier.

J'avais haïs Snow. Ce sentiment avait été décuplé car je l'avais aimé comme… une petite sœur, car j'avais confiance en elle. Je n'avais pas imaginé que je devais me méfier d'elle. Mais Emma... C'était différent. Tout était différent.

Je secouai la tête.

Je pris les escaliers pour rejoindre Henry et Emma dans sa chambre. Je les aperçu tous deux assis sur le lit, le livre de contes ouverts sur les genoux de notre fils. Je restai figée quelques secondes.

Qu'Henry soit au courant du problème était un tourment de plus pour moi. Je craignais qu'il puisse penser que j'ai attenté à la vie de sa mère, intentionnellement ou non. Pourtant, c'est totalement impensable. Nous n'en sommes plus là elle et moi, il le sait bien… Cet accident… est un accident, comme son nom l'indique. Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir justement pour ça… Si ? Je me raclai la gorge, inquiéte.

Je me décidai à rentrer dans la chambre. Je tentai vaguement de sourire pour me montrer rassurante, mais au fond, j'étais pétri de peur.

 **« Ah Maman, te voilà ! On cherche Ella dans le livre.**

 **\- Elle n'y est pas, c'est logique. Répondit nerveusement Emma.**

 **\- Pourquoi ce serait logique ? Demandais-je surprise, en prenant place à leur côté sur le lit d'adolescent d'Henry.**

 **\- Parce qu'Ella est née ici, pas dans la forêt enchantée. Elle ne fait partie d'aucun conte de fée, sauf si tu estimes que notre famille devrait avoir son propre conte… Elle le mériterait. Souffla Emma à la fin de sa phrase. »**

Mon regard croisa celui de la blonde. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, son désespoir était palpable et mon cœur se serra instantanément. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi.

 **« J'ai… prévenu ta mère que tu étais sortie de l'hôpital Emma. Je pensais que ce serait mieux que tu… restes ici quelques temps. Lui dit je comme pour la rassurer et interrompre cet échange douloureux de regards.**

 **\- De toute façon, où voulais-tu que j'aille ? C'est ici que j'habite. Lâcha-t-elle, imperturbable.**

 **\- A vrai dire… Tu alternes entre ton appartement et le Jolly Rogers. Lui répondis-je du tac au tac »**

Je regrettai mes propos instantanément, mais il était trop tard. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la corriger.

 **« Pardon ? »**

Le sourcil d'Emma se releva, lui conférant une moue à la fois choquée et perdue.

Elle me sourit. Elle ne me croit pas... Une fois de plus, mes propos débordent. Je ne supporte pas son sourire… Il me renvoi à une colère profonde en moi… Une rage que j'évite sciemment depuis des mois et des mois. Alors, je continue de l'ignorer.

 **« Il s'avère que tu… fréquentes Hook depuis quelques temps.** **Lui dis-je de façon calme et précise, mes bras se refermant autour de mon corps** **.**

 **\- Quoi ? Moi et Hook ? »**

Emma se mit à rire fortement.

« **Oh ça ne doit pas te plaire cette situation. Dit-elle.**

 **\- Maman ! Gronda Henry.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, enfin... que... »**

Je bégaye, rougis... Et m'en veux terriblement pour ça. Son assurance me déstabilise et l'insinuation glissée derrière, soulignée par son rictus me fit perdre toute contenance. Je réagissais comme une adolescente, c'était insensée. Elle avait pile touché là où il ne fallait pas, sans même le savoir… Et j'avais eu une réaction… pathétique.

 **« Relax Regina, je plaisante. Répondit Emma en roulant des yeux et en souriant. »**

J'ouvre les bras et les referme. Je me racle la gorge et tente tant bien que mal de garder le cap.

 **« Miss… Emma. Il faudrait que vous alliez voir le Dr Whale, enfin, que nous allions le voir.**

 **\- J'ai un IRM la semaine prochaine. Je te tiendrais au courant.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Regina. Je n'ai aucun problème ok ? Répondit Emma, reprenant son sérieux. »**

Je ne sus quoi dire ou rajouter. S'en suivit un long moment de flottement où même Henry ne pipait pas mots. Emma fronçait les sourcils et pris un air vexé.

Je pris donc l'initiative de la conversation, faisant mine de plier un t-shirt d'Henry posé sur le lit.

 **« Tu prendras la chambre d'ami. Elle se trouve…**

 **\- Au bout du couloir. Merci, je connais. Lâcha amèrement Emma en partant rapidement de la chambre de son fils. »**

Le ton de sa voix trahis la tristesse qui est en train de s'abattre sur elle. Je ne la crois pas, personne ne peut croire sa version des faits et pourtant, ses réactions raisonnent en moi terriblement. J'ai mal de la voir comme ça et je regarde mes mains fixement.

 **« Tout ça c'est… Super bizarre. Dit soudainement Henry.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mis toute cette histoire dans la tête. Enfin… Elle et moi, un enfant. Ce n'est vraiment pas…**

 **\- En vérité, ça ne me surprend pas trop. »**

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de mon fils. Ses deux prunelles captent les miennes. Je suis littéralement abasourdie par ses propos.

 **« Quoi ? Après tout, vous êtes toutes les deux mes mères et ces derniers temps, elle fait beaucoup de tâches ménagères, de bricolage dans la maison, de choses pour toi. S'inventer une histoire autour de cette ambiance ne m'étonne pas.**

 **\- Nous sommes au-delà de « s'inventer une histoire » Henry. Elle a ce regard…**

 **\- Quel regard ? Me demande-t-il. »**

« Amoureux » était le premier mot qui m'était venu en tête et j'avais réussi, in extremis, à me retenir de le prononcer. J'eu tout à coup de fortes palpitations et je dus très très vite oublié ce qu'il venait de se dérouler dans ma tête pour garder le contrôle. Il le fallait et… de toute façon, tout cela était une illusion, point à la ligne. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir honte d'admettre ce genre de choses, de m'y confronter… c'était normal, non ? Il ne fallait juste pas… le mettre en évidence. Car c'était gênant… Et… inapproprié ! Oui, voilà !

 **« Le même que le tien durant la malédiction.** Arrivais-je à me corriger avec fierté. **Elle est vraiment convaincue qu'Ella existe, quelque part et que cette vie inventée est vraie. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on… y aille en douceur. Il ne faut pas la bousculer. Il faut la protéger, surtout de tes grands-parents. Ils risquent de la brusquer et ça va être pire pour la ramener à la réalité…**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai… mais tu ne l'as pas trop ménagé en lui révélant son histoire avec Hook. »**

Je reconnu là une pointe de sarcasme dans ses propos,mais les yeux d'Henry m'indiquent de l'inquiétude. Je soupire et passe une main réconfortante dans son dos. J'aimerais qu'il pense que tout va s'arranger très prochainement et qu'Emma va reprendre ses esprits. Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et c'est moi qui me sens réconfortée. Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui souhaite finalement une bonne nuit.

Je partie de la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne. Je me retrouvais devant la porte en bois tout au bout du couloir. Je me retrouve tentée de frapper et de parler à Emma mais j'entends soudainement ses sanglots. Je ne sais plus… Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire. Je ne peux la maintenir dans ce « rêve » éveillé, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Je… Oui, j'ai peur... Je suis pétrifiée à l'idée d'une trop grande proximité avec elle. Cela en rajouterait au trouble ambiant qui nous a tous saisis. Presque à contrecœur, je me dirige donc vers ma propre chambre.

Allongée dans mon lit dans ces draps froids, je ne parvins pas à fermer les yeux. Comment trouver le sommeil en sachant qu'Emma était là, juste à côté, en proie à un immense drame. J'étais assaillie par une seule inquiétude : comment allaient évoluer les choses et surtout, est-ce qu'Emma arrivera à surmonter tout cela ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le matin même, Regina était déjà levée et prête. S'affairant à préparer le petit déjeuner, elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Cette histoire avec Emma l'avait trop chamboulée.

Elle entendit des pas traînant. Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Emma était là, en face d'elle, en débardeur et culotte. Elle prit place sur une des chaises et avait un air boudeur.

Elle l'ignorait totalement.

Regina, qui resta pantoise plusieurs minutes, décida de fermer sa mâchoire restée entrouverte de surprise et de s'afférer au reste du petit déjeuner, en silence.

Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire… Alors, elle joua le jeu d'Emma et l'ignora, elle aussi.

La blonde en fut d'autant plus agacée. Elle se leva prestement, et prit des mains la casserole pleine de cacao des mains de Regina en lui lançant un regard assassin. Toujours silencieuse, elle se servit naturellement un mug de chocolat et reprit sa place.

Quelque peu décontenancée, Regina se redirigea avec la blonde, et reprit la casserole.

Elle retourna aux fourneaux.

 **« Moi et Hook, n'importe quoi. Finit par souffler Emma, agacée.**

 **\- Je n'y peux rien Miss Swan, ce sont vos fréquentations. Se permit de souligner la brune.**

 **\- Parce que tu n'as rien à y redire ?! »**

Emma fut effarée du silence de Regina à ce sujet. La brune quant à elle n'osait pas donner son avis sur ce… flirt qu'Emma vivait avec le pirate.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'en pensait pas du bien, mais elle estimait ne pas avoir son mot à dire là-dessus… Encore moins maintenant qu'Emma s'imagine une vie avec elle.

 **« Ce mec… Mon Dieu, il n'arrête pas de courir après toutes les femmes qui passent ! Il n'est qu'un lourd, très lourd dragueur et en plus, c'est un mythomane notoire. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à lui trouver moi ?!**

 **\- Je ne sais pas Miss Swan. Répondit Regina un peu sèchement.**

 **\- Et en plus, il n'arrête pas de boire, c'est répugnant. Non mais franchement, je n'ai rien à faire avec un homme pareil ! S'insurgea Emma.**

 **\- Bon. Ecoutez ! »**

Regina posa sa serviette sur le plan de travail et se positionna face à Emma, décidée d'en découdre et d'arrêter de l'entendre se plaindre sur ses propres choix.

 **« Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Mmmmh ? A votre avis, vous croyez que j'aime vous voir pavaner avec ce raté de pirate ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire concernant vos choix sentimentaux d'accord ? Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce…cet espèce d'animal sorti d'un cirque itinérant de mauvaise facture** **! Pour toutes les raisons que vous avez citées et bien plus encore. Vous méritez mieux que ça, nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, pouvez-vous arrêter de vous plaindre s'il vous plait ? »**

Emma eut le regard écarquillé. Elle se tut quelques minutes, rassemblant ses idées. Regina n'aimait pas Hook, c'était un fait.

Et elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle méritait mieux.

La situation n'était donc peut-être pas si désespérée. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai des chances qu'elle se souvienne ?

Emma se leva alors que Regina était de dos. Elle s'approcha d'elle lentement, partagée entre la méfiance et l'envie.

Elle approcha, plus près encore. Puis, elle posa sa main dans son dos.

 **« Merci Regina. »**

La brune sursauta. Emma fit de lent va et vient avec sa main jusqu'à atteindre sa taille. Elle avait juste envie de la remercier, rien de plus… Car c'est ce qu'elles faisaient habituellement. Pourtant, Regina se retira brusquement de la blonde.

 **« Non non non. Non, nous ne faisons pas… ça, nous ne sommes pas ça. Lâcha-t-elle sévèrement.**

 **\- C'est bon, j'en ai ma claque ! Lâcha Emma, agacée. »**

La blonde recula violemment de la brune en tapant sa main contre la table. Henry arriva dans la cuisine au moment où les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face. Il fut interloqué par l'accoutrement plutôt léger de sa mère biologique. Il n'osa montrer sa présence, de peur d'interrompre quelque chose d'important.

 **« Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi, très bien ! Je vais te foutre la paix ! Contente ? Je m'efforcerais de ne plus te toucher puisqu'il faut croire que j'ai la galle ! S'exclama Emma. »**

La blonde partie de la pièce, en s'excusant auprès d'Henry au passage. Celui-ci ne sut quoi dire. Il s'installa dans la cuisine, prêt à manger.

Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuse lourde de tension, il se décida à adresser la parole à sa mère adoptive.

 **« Maman, il faut y aller doucement avec Emma tu sais. Et puis… Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus… Gentille. Lâcha-t-il prudemment.**

 **\- Tu connais ta mère Henry, elle se vexe très vite. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, seulement… Toute cette situation me stresse d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses.**

 **\- Maman, Emma n'est pas un prédateur prêt à te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Elle… »**

Henry fit une pause au bout de sa phrase, hésitant.

 **« Elle s'imagine juste être… en couple avec toi et… Enfin, quand on est en couple avec quelqu'un on…**

 **\- Oui, ça va Henry, j'ai compris. »**

Regina souffla, ne voulant admettre qu'Henry avait très probablement raison. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Elle avait cessé d'imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre, en dehors de Robin, accepte de la toucher. Elle avait même de moins en moins de contact avec son fils, devenant adolescent et plus distant… Alors cela la déstabilisait particulièrement.

Elle avait si peu connu de gestes tendres.

Quelques jours passèrent, plutôt calmes à la surprise de tous. Le quotidien avait été vite instauré dans la maison.

Regina comme Henry avaient été saisis par la capacité d'Emma à connaître les habitudes de chacun, ainsi que la place de chaque chose dans la maison.

Emma faisait parfois le café de Regina, savait à quelle heure celle-ci aimait le boire, et le soir Regina trouvait la cheminée allumée et la table mise.

Henry avait été surpris de voir Emma se pencher sur ses devoirs et de veiller à ce qu'il les fasse. Il s'instaurait, dans l'idée du jeune homme, que sa mère biologique pouvait tout à fait s'entendre avec Regina sur les choses du quotidien… Et Henry se sentait totalement sidéré par ce constat.

Regina avait été agréablement surprise par le fait qu'Emma pouvait très bien s'adapter à ses demandes et prendre des décisions pertinentes sans la consulter à tout bout de champ.

La blonde savait être une compagne attentive et l'expérience vécue ou non d'être mère à nouveau, l'avait rendu curieusement plus « mature » et ce qui troublait particulièrement Regina était que, plus les jours passaient, plus elle trouvait Emma plaisante et… séduisante.

Finalement et étrangement, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un jour où elle avait fortement haussé le ton lorsqu'Emma s'était permise d'accrocher ses petites culottes sur le séchoir.

 **« Je les connais tes dessous alors arrête de faire l'offusquée ! »**

En y repensant, la brune continuait encore d'en rougir.

Emma quant à elle affichait une bonne humeur de façade. Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle s'isolait dans ce qui était censé être la chambre d'Ella et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes… Car il lui semblait être terriblement seule. Elle voyait sa famille s'effriter devant ses yeux et elle n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus. Sa fille lui manquait énormément et elle ressentait ce vide, l'absence de ses rires, de ses mots hésitants chaque jour. Parfois, il lui semblait l'avoir entendu… Mais cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Son cœur de maman était brisé par le manque. Elle avait milles fois tentée d'allumer son téléphone, en vain. Il s'était cassé dans la chute. Alors, elle avait été voir un réparateur, désespérée. Par miracle, il avait réussi à retrouver toutes ses données. Et pourtant, à l'ouverture, elle eut un terrible constat : il n'y avait que des appels de Hook en absence. Elle avait parcouru les photos durant des heures, en vain. Il n'y avait rien.

Elle avait juste besoin de revoir le visage de sa fille… De leur fille. Seulement, le fichier photo restait indubitablement vide de son visage. Il n'y avait que Snow, Charming, Hook et Henry.

Aucune trace d'Ella.

Elle se retenait d'en parler à Regina. Elle voyait sa panique, et constatait avec peine la gêne qu'elle pouvait lui provoquer. Regina était intouchable, tel un papillon auquel on tente de toucher les ailes.

Elle imposait un espèce de périmètre de sécurité autour d'elle que seul Henry avait le droit de franchir. Et plus le temps avançait, plus la blonde souffrait de cette distance.

Elles se voyaient tous les jours et pourtant ça n'était jamais assez. Emma ressentait viscéralement le manque de Regina. Dîner à ses côtés et lui dire bonne nuit chaque soir s'étaient transformés en un rituel cruel. Elle ne pouvait plus toucher sa femme, ni partager les caresses et encore moins les retrouvailles charnelles. Elle avait souvenir que leur couple était si… soudé, elles étaient inséparables et rien ne les empêchait de s'adonner l'une à l'autre chaque soir. Alors, cette distance rajoutait d'autant plus à son désarroi.

Elle n'aurait pourtant besoin que de si peu, un geste tendre, une main posée sur la sienne, une étreinte même. Oh, cela ne suffirait probablement pas… Mais ce serait au moins un réconfort, même minime. Elle qui se sentait si aimée, elle avait aujourd'hui l'impression d'être la colocataire malade et fragile, à qui on n'ose pas dire non, celle qu'il faut éviter mais sur qui il faut prendre un air compatissant.

Nous étions vendredi et il était temps pour elle de passer le scanner imposé par le Dr Whale. Intérieurement, Emma priait pour qu'il ne trouve rien… Car cela ne ferait que renforcer sa théorie selon laquelle une malédiction avait été jetée sur sa famille.

Ainsi, elle entra dans l'hôpital, fébrile. Elle fut rapidement prise en charge. Il faut dire que l'hôpital de Storybrooke n'était pas le lieu le plus surpeuplé en termes de patients.

Le médecin l'avait assailli de questions diverses et variées sur sa vie… Il émit plusieurs hypothèses de diagnostiques qu'Emma accepta d'entendre juste pour avoir le plaisir de les contrer.

Non elle n'avait eu aucun traumatisme, aucune commotion, aucun trouble psychiatrique : sa famille lui avait été tout simplement enlevé du jour au lendemain, sans explication.

Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'argumenter avec le Dr Whale. Elle ne l'avait plus. Si Regina ne la croyait pas, qui d'autre le pouvait ?

A contrecœur et avec une appréhension particulière, elle pénétra dans le scanner. Lorsqu'elle fut assourdie par le bruit de la machine autour de sa tête, des tas de questions la poursuivaient :

 _« Et si Regina, Henry et Whale avaient raison ? Et si j'avais inventé tout ça ? Et si ma famille n'existait pas ? Peut-être que Regina ne ressent vraiment rien pour moi, peut-être qu'Ella n'existe nulle part d'autre ailleurs que dans ma tête. »_

Emma chassa rapidement ces idées de son esprit. Les entendre lui faisait déjà bien trop de mal.

Le médecin annonça la fin de son examen, sans en dire davantage. Silencieuse, Emma se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, attendant les résultats.

Elle était tourmentée. Ses mains étaient terriblement moites. Elle ne faisait que les triturer, le cœur battant.

Elle avait d'ores et déjà décidé de ne pas lire les résultats, jugeant judicieux de le faire avec Regina et Henry. Le moment était trop important pour le passer seule.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit, de peur d'être jugée. Pourtant, elle saisit la lettre tendue par la secrétaire avec une curiosité non feinte.

Elle espérait que des résultats normaux commenceraient à convaincre Regina que tout ceci était vrai et qu'il fallait qu'elles reprennent leur vie.

Il était 18h et Emma attendait avec impatience la brune dans le salon, la lettre de l'hôpital fermée tournoyant entre ses doigts. Elle se leva immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de la porte d'entrée.

Le cœur explosant dans sa poitrine, elle déposa sa lettre sur la table et se dirigea vers Regina qui franchit la porte d'entrée, les mains chargées de dossiers.

 **« Regina ! Laisse-moi t'aider. »**

Emma prit ses mains les nombreux papiers que la brune peinait à porter seule. Regina ne remarqua pas les mains tremblantes de la blonde. Elle se contenta de sourire face à cette attention.

 **« Merci Emma.**

 **\- Où est Henry ? Se pressa-t-elle de demander en déposant les papiers dans le bureau de la brune, étrangement à leur place habituelle.**

 **\- Nous sommes Vendredi, il passe la soirée chez ses grands-parents.**

 **\- Oh. Lâcha Emma, contrariée.**

 **\- Alors, comment s'est passée ton scanner ? »**

Regina y avait pensé toute la journée, sans qu'elle ne veuille bien l'admettre. Quelle que soit l'issue du résultat, elle lui paraissait mauvaise. Un stress l'envahissait. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir… Mais elle refusait de se bander les yeux de peur d'un mauvais diagnostic.

Alors cette demande, d'apparence banale lui avait en réalité, demandé énormément de courage.

 **« Bien… Enfin je crois.**

 **\- Qu'a dit le médecin ?**

 **\- Rien. J'ai les résultats dans le salon mais… »**

Emma hésita. Regina quant à elle avait le teint blême. Elle s'imaginait déjà des tonnes de choses, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Et si Emma mourrait ? Et si elle était atteinte d'une affection grave au cerveau ? Que ferait-elle ?!

La brune était pendue aux lèvres de la sauveuse.

 **« … En vérité, je ne voulais pas les ouvrir… Sans toi ni Henry. »**

Regina se retenu de souffler de soulagement. Le pire n'était pas passé, mais elle n'avait pas encore entendu de mauvaises nouvelles et c'était le plus important… Pour l'instant.

 **« Oh… Oui. Oui, c'est normal. Répondit timidement Regina.**

 **\- Mais il n'est pas là… Donc…**

 **\- Nous allons l'ouvrir toutes les deux. »**

Emma fut surprise de la conclusion de Regina. Elle qui pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre la présence de leur fils, elle fut soulagée que la brune ne soit pas incommodée de consulter ces résultats juste ensemble.

Seulement, l'anxiété revint aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie.

Emma se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Regina ne la suivit pas tout de suite. Elle la rejoignit avec un verre de vin chacune. Elles prirent place côte à côte. C'était la première fois depuis l'accident. Les deux femmes burent une gorgée d'un vin rouge particulièrement appréciable en ce moment de tension.

Hésitante, Emma se saisit au bout de quelques secondes de l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse.

Elle l'ouvrit. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais pris autant de temps pour ouvrir une enveloppe.

Elle eut des images de son cerveau. Elle se saisit de la conclusion de l'examen et parcouru des yeux le papier.

Elle n'avait même pas la patience de lire chaque phrase en entier. Elle prit donc un temps considérable à comprendre les mots imprimés à l'encre noire.

 **« Je… »**

Regina se retenait de prendre des mains cette fichue lettre. Elle attendait, encore et encore… et cela lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma qui releva la tête.

 **« … Je n'ai rien. Il n'y a rien. L'IRM est normal. »**

Emma ne quittait pas le papier des mains. Elle relisait les phrases, encore et toujours. Elle tenait si fermement la lettre qu'elle en était presque froissée.

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient calmés.

L'IRM était normal.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait rien. Alors, l'accident n'avait causé aucune séquelle. Son histoire avait enfin une chance d'être entendue, non ?

Regina elle, ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en laissant tomber son dos contre le dossier du canapé.

Emma n'avait rien.

Et pourtant, elle fut envahie aussitôt par une tout autre angoisse : le scanner n'avait rien révélé. Cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'Emma n'avait rien ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle et elle le savait. Peut-être que son mal était plus profond, indétectable par un simple scanner.

 **« Alors… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda Regina.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Je reverrais le médecin bientôt. Mais cela veut dire que je n'ai aucun problème physique, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle non ?**

 **\- Oui, je suppose. Enfin… »**

Regina expira en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Ses mains étaient tremblantes et Emma le remarqua aussitôt.

 **« J'espère, je veux dire que… C'est possible que ce soit plus profond non ? Peut-être que tu as un problème encore plus grave indétectable et que… »**

Regina ne parvint à finir sa phrase. Sa gorge était nouée par une émotion nouvelle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Emma.

Et cette réflexion, elle y faisait face pour la première fois de sa vie.

Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma disparaisse, il en était hors de question.

Regina se saisit de son verre afin de boire une gorgée de vin. L'alcool lui chauffa la gorge pour descendre jusqu'à son estomac.

Elle était perdue.

Emma était incertaine quant à la position à tenir. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec la brune, alors elle décida d'appliquer ce que Regina et elle avaient appris durant tout ce temps passé ensemble sans conflit : parler. Parler, dire calmement tout ce qui nous tiens à cœur pour désamorcer la situation. Ainsi, la blonde reprit une gorgée de vin avant d'engager la conversation.

 **« Regina, est-ce que je peux te prendre la main ? »**

Regina releva la tête de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle se surprit à apprécier cette attention. Alors, elle décida de faire un pas vers la blonde.

 **« Oui. Répondit-elle.**

 **\- Très bien. »**

Regina posa son verre sur la table. Emma déposa sa main sur celle de Regina et leurs mains se rejoignirent. La chaleur émanant de leur contact suffit à calmer la brune qui se décida à orienter son regard vers la sauveuse.

Ainsi, elles semblaient s'être soudainement enfermées dans une bulle où le temps s'était arrêté. Plus rien ne comptait qu'elles, leurs mains l'une contre l'autre et le réconfort qu'elles s'apportaient, sans mots.

Oui, tout paru comme une évidence et Regina se dit soudainement qu'elle avait été probablement stupide de rejeter tout contact avec Emma.

 **« Tout va bien se passer. Je n'ai rien de grave et nous allons résoudre ce problème ensemble, comme nous le faisons toujours. Car c'est ce que nous faisons depuis le premier jour où je suis arrivée ici n'est-ce pas ? »**

Regina adressa un sourire timide à la blonde en acquiesçant… Puisque ce n'est pas une banale chute qui auraient raison d'elles, c'était certain.

Elle avait envie de tout stopper et de rester ainsi, avec Emma. C'était nouveau, déstabilisant pour elle de penser ainsi.

Ce soutien et cette confiance, cette compréhension mutuelle, elle ne l'avait plus connu depuis tant d'années.

Et Emma sourit enfin sincèrement de nouveau depuis son accident. Cet échange était devenu vital pour elle et ce simple geste était à présent de l'or. Alors, elle profita de ce temps ensemble, ouvert et sans jugement pour se dévoiler enfin.

 **« Tu sais, c'est… Ce n'est pas évident pour moi. Ella… Me manque terriblement. »**

Emma ne put contenir ses larmes. Sa voix était cassée sous l'émotion qu'elle tentait de cacher, en vain.

 **« Chaque jour je pense à elle et… tu sais bien enfin… »**

Emma se secoua la tête pour se corriger.

 **« Non, tu ne sais pas… Mais à chaque fois que je passe devant une boutique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui acheter quelque chose. Et tu me dispute sans arrêt à ce sujet. Seulement… Enfin, J'avais trouvé cette petite peluche. »**

Emma sortit alors difficilement de sa poche une petite chouette violette tricotée main.

 **« Elle… Est fan des animaux, et… Tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas lui acheter des trucs avec trop de produits toxiques dedans alors je me suis dit qu'une peluche tricotée… »**

Emma s'effondra de chagrin sous le regard anéanti de Regina qui ne savait comment agir. Il fallait qu'elle surmonte sa peur du contact alors, elle glissa sa main dans le dos d'Emma avec un geste doux et protecteur.

Il était peut-être trop tôt pour une étreinte, mais elle pouvait au moins lui donner ça.

Ainsi, les sanglots d'Emma se calmèrent.

 **« Et tu es si… loin de moi. Cette distance entre nous me pèse énormément. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres, rongée par l'incertitude. Ce n'était pas envisageable il y a une semaine et pourtant, elle se surprenait à avoir envie de la prendre dans ses bras dès maintenant… Juste pour la réconforter. Mais c'était… Mal. Elle le savait et… Ce ne serait surement pas lui rendre service que de faire un tel geste.

Alors Regina se tut sur son envie.

 **« Je… suis désolé Emma. C'est juste… nouveau pour moi enfin… Je ne sais pas toujours comment agir. Tenta Regina.**

 **\- Non… Ça va. »**

Emma se tourna vers Regina, les yeux encore embrumés de larmes. Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

 **« Je comprends. Dit-elle. »**

Regina ne comprit pas vraiment par quel cheminement elle fut amenée à penser à avoir envie de sécher les larmes de la blonde. Oui, elle avait envie de stopper la souffrance terrible d'Emma, elle avait envie de l'enlacer et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Elle désirait tant lui caresser le visage, la couvrir de baisers pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

La brune fut déstabilisée par ses propres pensées.

C'était probablement le vin.

 _« Oui, probablement… Pensa-t-elle. »_

Regina secoua la tête et sourit une dernière fois chaleureusement à Emma. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avec un léger pincement au cœur tout de même…

Le lendemain, Regina revint du travail, comme à son habitude. Emma habituellement présente, il n'y avait personne cette fois.

La brune se mit alors à la chercher partout et ouvrit la porte du salon.

Regina se pencha sur Emma pour réaliser que celle-ci dormait à poing fermé sur son canapé, entourant un coussin, ou plutôt s'y était agrippé, des traces de larmes visibles.

Les traits de la sauveuse étaient tirés, elle était tout simplement épuisée.

Regina fit un geste du poignet pour attirer le plaid plié sur le fauteuil jusqu'à elle et couvrit la blonde endormie.

Le bandage serrait durement la tête d'Emma.

Regina se concentra alors et elle fermât les yeux.

Henry observa la scène. Il était descendu sans faire de bruits ayant entendu son autre mère arrivée. Il voulait la prévenir qu'Emma dormait dans le salon, mais c'était peine perdue, elle était déjà à ses côtés.

Ce qu'elle fit alors le laissa sans voix.

Regina d'un geste très doux, au-dessus de la tête d'Emma, laissa sa magie défaire le bandage et puis d'un autre geste, elle effaça les restes de contusions sur le front de celle-ci, ainsi que la plaie sur son cuir chevelu.

Henry avait déjà reçu des soins magiques de sa mère, mais il savait qu'il fallait des sentiments aussi pour faire naître ce genre de magie pure et rare.

Le grand adolescent avait posé sa main sur la rambarde de l'escalier encore estomaqué. Il croisa alors le regard de son autre mère un bref instant.

Il lui adressa un sourire confus. Regina s'approcha de lui.

 **« Elle dort, laissons la se reposer. Dit-elle simplement.**

 **\- Maman...tu …**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une plaie et une bosse, son IRM n'a rien révélé. Elle va bien.**

 **\- Mais...ce n'est pas le souci, enfin… enfin c'est super, mais ta magie, tu...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas encore une grande guérisseuse mais ça je peux le faire Henry, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Non mais...**

 **\- Chut ! Va faire tes devoirs, on devrait essayer de faire moins de bruits pour l'instant. »**

Regina mis terme à la conversation avec son fils qui roula des yeux en lâchant un gros soupir déçu. Visiblement, Regina n'était pas prête à accepter que oui, l'idée d'avoir Emma auprès d'elle avait une merveilleuse répercussion sur elle.

Regina but son café. Elle pensa alors que si elle avait perdu Robin et que la douleur était vive, qu'en serait-il si on lui arrachait Henry du jour au lendemain ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux au-dessus de son mug. Elle était en colère après le destin, pas après Emma finalement… Concernant Robin, Emma avait cru « bien faire » elle ne s'était pas chargé de tout faire pour détruire sa fin heureuse. Elle avait juste agi en adéquation avec ce qu'elle était ... « La sauveuse ».

Après tout, ne s'apprêtait-elle pas à tuer la femme de Robin ?

Les choses étaient biaisées d'avance.

Tout au plus elle n'avait pas vu, que bien sûre oui, ils étaient peut-être un peu plus que des « personnages de conte », que tout ça était un peu plus compliqué et que non sa rédemption ne se ferait pas si « simplement ».

Si, effectivement, Emma n'était pas une personne malade ou déraisonnable, si jamais il y avait un fond de « vrai » à tout cela, si Ella existait quelque part, Emma était incroyablement et extraordinairement forte au vu de la situation.

A sa place, elle aurait hurlé, utilisé toute sa magie bonne ou mauvaise, retourné dix fois la ville pour retrouver Henry.

Emma elle, tentait de raisonner comme une personne qui a la tête sur les épaules, parlait de « preuves », tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs, d'expliquer qui était Ella.

Regina bu le reste de son café avant de poser la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Tout cela était « fou ».

Mais penser qu'Emma pouvait l'aimer, qu'elles puissent être une famille relevait à ses yeux de la mauvaise blague. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

Emma était une très jolie femme certes et contre toute attente se révélait un trésor de femme sous son toit, elle semblait même s'intéresser aux mêmes émissions de télévisions qu'elle. Mais tout pouvait être expliqué.

Emma la connaissait bien, même très bien. Elle connaissait son livre préféré, son parfum, son gel douche, tout ça n'était pas si extraordinaire.

Pourquoi donc, si Emma était « amoureuse » d'elle, n'avait-elle jamais rien dit, si on excluait le fait que cette histoire de « Ella » avait un fondement réel ?

Le lendemain soir, Regina repassa avec plaisir une soirée avec la blonde. Emma expliqua comment il était possible avec la magie de concevoir un enfant.

Regina avala une autre gorgée de whisky. Il fallait au moins un alcool fort pour entendre cette histoire abracadabrante.

 **« Emma. Non que je doute de tes compétences en magie, enfin quoi que… Je pense sincèrement que tu es très loin de l'expertise dans ce domaine. Souffla la brune.**

 **\- Je te dit que je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Nos magies se sont liées et Ella est...née. Nous avons fait l'a...enfin eu un rapport. Rattrapa la blonde légèrement euphorique en raison de l'alcool et du fait que Regina lui accorde une petite chance d'être écouté.**

 **\- On ne fait pas d'enfant comme « ça » fit Regina en claquant les doigts, visiblement agacée**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. C'est exceptionnel et crois moi qu'on a mis du temps. Je n'ai pas accepté tout du jour au lendemain, pour moi...tu m'avais trompé.**

 **\- Pardon ? Moi te tromper ? Mais jamais je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Répondit de façon outragé la brune. »**

Emma écrasa un sourire moqueur en regardant Regina.

 **« Tu vois, tu commences à croire mon histoire finalement... N'importe qui de censé aurait pu douter. Excuse-moi, mais on a vite découvert que j'étais l'heureuse « géniteur » d'Ella grâce à Whale. »**

La brune reposa brusquement son verre, quelque peu secouée par ses propres hésitations et égarements verbaux.

 **« Non mais Emma, la magie de l'amour vrai n'explique pas tout. Il y a des règles immuables. Que tu sois capable de faire des « miracles » parce que tu es le sauveur d'accord, mais la pathogenèse est un peu trop « haut niveau » pour moi comme pour toi.**

 **\- Ella n'est pas une réplique génétique de toi ou de moi, elle est… une enfant tout à fait semblable à Henry ou d'autres enfants.**

 **\- On navigue dans la quatrième dimension. Soupira à nouveau la brune, se resservant un verre.**

 **\- Nos magies ne sont pas ce que tu crois Regina. Fit doucement la blonde.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Nous enfin… D'après ce dont je me souvienne, je suis une magicienne pure et je peux agir... Et transformer la vie, animer un bout de bois… Mais ma magie est aussi fragile et facile à corrompre. Pour que cela perdure il faut une magie forte et vive à mes côtés, une magie comme la tienne.**

 **\- La mienne est sombre Emma, je suis… J'étais l'Evil Queen. Ma magie n'a jamais été autre chose. La voix de Regina avait baissé et elle avait fixé étrangement les flammes dans la cheminée.**

 **\- Tu as changé et l'essence de ta magie aussi... Tu es différente, ta magie n'est plus « noire ». Elle est la magie de la vie, elle est la chaleur. Tu es plus qu'une reine. Tu es aussi celle qui nous protège tous, tu ne l'as donc pas réalisé ? Tu nous indique à tous le chemin à suivre.**

 **\- Réalisé quoi ?**

 **\- Que tu étais mon complément parfait ? »**

Un silence se fit et une bûche craqua dans la cheminée en se rompant. Regina était tentée par cette histoire si « simplette » si « évidente » si… jolie et qui arrangeait très bien ses affaires, mais jamais non jamais elle aurait mérité une fin si heureuse, si… parfaite.

Robin était très loin d'être le compagnon idéal dont elle avait rêvé, mais il s'était révélé « suffisant ». La relation confortable et agréable… sans heurts, la passion entre eux avait vite pris fin d'un point de vu charnel pour laisser la place à la naissance d'une relation stable. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents après tout ! Puis le retour de Marianne avait tout réduit à néant.

 **« Emma. Nous avons beaucoup en commun, un fils, une famille, nous avons déjà utilisé la magie ensemble pour vaincre des ennemis mais ça… Ça, je n'y crois pas. Je… Enfin je suis désolée, tu parles d'une « Regina forte et lumineuse » je ne suis pas tout ça… Regarde-moi ! J'agis envers toi comme une gamine, parce que je n'ai pas eu le rendez-vous manqué avec l'homme de ma vie, prévu par la « magie » et le « destin » ! Alors qu'il y a des années de ça, c'est de mon plein grès si je n'ai pas poussé la porte de cette foutue taverne. »**

Regina avait dit tout cela en mimant des guillemets entre les mots magies et destins comme si ceci était une calamiteuse blague.

 **« Tu seras toujours comme ça je te rassure. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es assez de mauvaise foi… fit Emma en plantant ses deux orbes verts dans le regard assombri de Regina, tentant une dernière fois une vaine tentative de la faire sourire. »**

La brune se releva, laissant Emma seule à nouveau sur le canapé.

 **« Je crois que tout ça relève du fantasme… Pas que je sois choquée que ton inconscient ait déposé son dévolu sur moi, je suis même très flattée et… Si j'étais cette femme que tu décris… Eh bien, j'aurais pris en considération sérieusement… »**

Regina alors toussa pour chasser un chat imaginaire dans sa gorge

 **« Et bien j'aurais considéré cette « évolution » de notre relation avec le plus grand sérieux… Croit le Emma. »**

Emma ferma les yeux, assommée par les propos de « sa femme ». Celle-ci niait, niait l'évidence, leurs magies, leur fille, son existence, son passé… Elle se sentait alors atrocement seule avec son fardeau.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit ce moment passé ensemble.

Regina se racla la gorge en lissant un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe et se leva.

 **« J'y vais. »**

Elle profita de sortir du salon pour souffler et essayer de rassembler ses pensées. Ce qui venait de se passer était trop… déroutant pour elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte, perdue.

 **« … Robin ? »**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Regina, surprise.**

 **\- Je voulais… M'expliquer avec toi. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Non. »**

La blonde était arrivée derrière Regina et avait répondu à sa place, les bras croisés. Elle était à présent derrière Regina, adossé à un mur, l'air renfrogné.

 **« Excusez-moi… C'est juste que… Regina, je voulais m'excuser. Lâcha Robin, dépité.**

 **\- T'excuser ? Demanda la brune.**

 **\- Ma… Marianne et moi. Et nous… Enfin je… »**

Regina grimaça en l'observant. Elle était partagée. Elle voyait Robin à présent en très mauvaise posture et eut réellement pitié pour lui. Seulement, elle savait qu'Emma était proche et… La situation risquait de devenir un peu trop imprévisible à son goût.

 **« Robin, enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment… Répondit Regina en se retenant de regarder Emma.**

 **\- Si si, j'insiste. »**

Robin entra dans l'entrée alors que Regina ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Emma n'en fut que davantage agacée.

« **Tu es quelqu'un de bien Regina, je te l'assure. Toute cette situation, c'est tellement compliqué… Je déteste le conflit tu sais.**

 **\- Bien sûr. »**

Emma se racla la gorge. Elle était impatiente, et ne voulais pas de cet homme dans SA maison. Peu importe ce que tout le monde disait ou croyait, ce manoir restait leur foyer.

Regina se triturer les mains nerveusement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il parte.

« **Je voudrais… garder contact avec toi.**

 **\- Comment ça, « garder contact » ? Demanda sèchement Emma en s'approchant. »**

Regina ferma les yeux, partagée entre la gêne et l'appréhension. Il fallait que Robin s'en aille au plus vite, qu'Emma et elle discutent de ce point ensemble avant une quelconque confrontation. La brune sentait Emma faiblir à ses côtés. Elle était nerveuse, impatiente. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire de près ou de loin à l'archer.

Il fallait absolument éviter cette discussion, ici et maintenant.

 **« Robin. Tu… Tombes mal. Dit prudemment Regina.**

 **\- Oui, exactement. Moi et Regina étions occupées tu vois. Répondit Emma, de plus en plus amère.**

 **\- Oh. Eh bien, je suis désolé Emma, mais la situation était urgente. Imposa-t-il. »**

Robin paraissait intrigué. Il était déçu du comportement de Regina, qui ne se rangeait pas de son côté et surtout, qui ne faisait pas partir la blonde. La brune, elle, ne savait pas exactement comment se positionner. Elle avait la hantise qu'Emma pique une réelle crise de colère. Après tout… Dans sa tête, elles étaient… « ensembles ». Et Robin était techniquement son ex.

La brune se passa la main sur le visage. Bon Dieu, tout cela commençait à devenir compliqué.

Emma quant à elle devenait de plus en plus agitée. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle virerait cet archer de malheur avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

 **« Et que voulais-tu dire par « garder contact » ? Demanda Emma en insistant sur les derniers mots avec une pointe d'irritation.**

 **\- Et bien… Peut-être continuer de se parler… De discuter… Entre amis.**

 **\- Bien sûr, entre amis ! Se mit à rire sarcastiquement Emma. »**

Regina se tourna vers Emma. Il fallait stopper tout ça rapidement, sinon… Sinon elle n'était pas sûre que tout le monde finirait en un seul morceau.

 **« Emma, ça suffit. Ordonna la brune.**

 **\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il est là pour toi ? Et il n'est pas là pour être ton « ami » ou te récupérer, oh ça non ! Ria de plus belle Emma.**

 **\- Je ne vois… Pas de quoi vous parlez. Répondit Robin, mal à l'aise.**

 **\- Il est là parce qu'il veut le beurre et l'argent du beurre n'ai-je pas raison ? La femme et la maîtresse, comme c'est pratique ! Lança Emma, de plus en plus agressive.**

 **\- Miss Swan ! Réprimanda vivement Regina.**

 **\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous vous mêlez ? Demanda Robin, agacé lui aussi.**

 **\- Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde. Regina est ma… »**

Désespérée qu'Emma ne laisse une bêtise sortir de sa bouche, Regina n'eut d'autre reflexe que de plaquer ses deux mains contre sa mâchoire afin de l'empêcher de sortir un quelconque mot de plus.

 **« Regina est ma rien du tout c'est clair ? Maintenant, Robin, nous en parlerons un autre jour. Commanda Regina.**

 **\- Mais… Tu es… Avec… Attend, je ne comprends pas là… »**

Cette faible protestation ne valait rien qui vaille. Rapidement, Regina s'éloigna d'Emma. La blonde ne décrocha pas son regard noir de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

 **« Peu importe, il n'y aura pas d'autre jour. Dit Emma de façon catégorique. »**

La blonde prit un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle était décidée, cette fois, à ce que Regina l'écoute vraiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la croit ou qu'elle tente de comprendre, il était juste impératif qu'elle entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire sans mettre en doute sa parole. Alors, elle se posta face à Regina et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, à la surprise de Robin qui en sursauta presque.

 **« Regina, maintenant il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce… Mec là, tu l'oublis c'est clair ? Ordonna la blonde en désignant l'archer.**

 **\- Mais… Commença à protester Regina.**

 **\- Non. Il ne t'a pas dit une chose essentielle. Marianne est enceinte. Lâcha Emma, comme une bombe.**

 **\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua la brune. »**

Regina se tourna furieusement vers Robin tandis que celui-ci se tenait les mains en l'air, comme pris en flagrant délit de vol.

 **« C'est faux ! Répondit-il.**

 **\- Vous êtes en attente qu'elle le soit, elle va l'être sous peu, c'est la même chose. Lâcha Emma en secoua sa main d'un air épuisé.**

 **\- C'est une blague ? Répondit Regina, scandalisée.**

 **\- Mais, mais, c'est… Enfin, Regina, tu ne vas quand même pas… Se mit à ricaner Robin, mal à l'aise.**

 **\- Allons Regina. Il est retourné avec sa FEMME, tu crois vraiment qu'ils passent leurs soirées à jouer au Monopoly ?! »**

Cette fois, la brune n'avait plus de mot. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, envahi par la colère, l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

Est-ce que Emma affabulait, est-ce que tout cela était encore dans sa tête ou est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Elle n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, mais au vu de la réaction honteuse de Robin, elle avait l'intuition que tout ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Emma n'était pas systématiquement des calomnies. Et elle voyait dans le regard de cet homme que ce qu'il entendait n'était pas qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Au loin, elle vit cependant une seconde catastrophe se profiler. Elle sortit de son mutisme, un peu trop tard malheureusement.

 **« Oh non… Chuchota-t-elle.**

 **\- Emma ! Lança Snow, enjouée. »**

Snow, accompagnée de Charming et de son fils entrèrent à leur tour dans l'entrée du manoir.

 **« Maman. Répondit sobrement Emma, toujours fâchée par l'intrusion de Robin.**

 **\- Est-ce… Que ça va ? Se risqua-t-elle de demander tandis que Charming se positionna à ses côtés.**

 **\- Non, ça ne va pas ! S'énerva Emma. »**

Cette fois, la situation devenait réellement hors de contrôle. Regina était perdue et… terriblement énervée elle aussi. Elle avait simplement envie de balancer tout le monde dehors, quitte à utiliser sa magie, et de s'enfermer à double tour dans le manoir, avec Henry et Emma, pour l'éternité.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne, que Robin revienne à ce moment très précis, que les Charming arrivent sans prévenir au même instant ? La brune se contenta de serrer les poings, contenant toute sa colère avec énormément de difficultés.

Snow avait remarqué l'agacement de Regina du coin de l'œil, mais se tut.

 **« Je veux que cet énergumène sorte de chez moi tout de suite. Lâcha Emma en pointant Robin du doigt.**

 **\- Emma, ce n'est… pas chez toi. Affirma Snow.**

 **\- Si, ça l'est maintenant. »**

Regina ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur l'air pénétrant dans ses poumons et surtout, d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce qu'elle était en train de vivre actuellement.

Snow, choquée, fixa Regina du regard qui ne disait rien.

 **« Mais, enfin de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Oh… Oh… Je crois que… J'ai compris. Lâcha Robin, les yeux ronds.**

 **\- Ça y ai ? La petite lumière s'est enfin allumé dans votre minuscule petit cerveau ? Répondit Emma, hargneuse en mimant la taille du dit cerveau par l'espace compris entre son pouce et son index.**

 **\- Emma, maintenant ça suffit ! S'écria Regina, bouillonnante de colère. »**

Tout le monde se tût, voyant la reine au bord de l'implosion.

 **« Tu rentres à la maison tout de suite ! Ordonna Regina, s'adressant à Emma en désignant l'intérieur du manoir du doigt.**

 **\- Pas tant qu'il est là. Répondit Emma, forte tête en croisant les bras face à la brune. »**

Snow observa la scène et sa mâchoire s'entrouvrait sous le choc.

« Chez moi », « La maison », la colère de Regina, celle d'Emma, l'incompréhension de Robin… Tout… devenait tout à coup clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Snow était surprise… Sans vraiment l'être. Les deux femmes avaient toujours eu des échanges très étranges et plutôt ambiguës. Tout cela n'avait jamais été une amitié, et personne n'avait su donner un terme précis pour désigner leur relation. En vérité, elle n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil les avances du pirate envers Emma et elle avait tant espéré que Regina retrouve le goût de vivre, mais Robin... Robin n'était qu'une illusion du passé, alors que sa fille… Oui, sa fille pouvait bien être l'avenir ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur d'Emma. Et Snow avait appris de son passé : elle devait laisser les personnes autour d'elle faire leur choix et ne pas forcer la main. Elle devait se retenir de faire des révélations troublantes aux mauvaises personnes. C'était déjà une chose qui, par le passé, ne lui avait que trop coûté. Alors, elle se tut et se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire complice envers les deux femmes qui en disant déjà suffisamment long.

 **« Allons Regina, rien ne sert de t'énerver contre Emma. Lâcha-t-elle. »**

Emma lança un sourire défiant et fier à Regina en réponse à sa mère.

 **« Snow, c'est…**

 **\- Je sais que tu prends très bien soin de ma fille, Regina. Et puis, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous je n'y vois aucun problème. Neal est très fatigué, et nous aussi. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.**

 **\- Aie ! Lâcha Charming en sentant sa femme lui assener un coup de coude dans les côtes. »**

Regina retint sa respiration, et compris immédiatement le sous-entendu de Snow… Sous-entendu qui n'était pas vraiment discret au demeurant. La brune se mit à rire nerveusement en se tenant l'arête du nez.

Cette soirée était un cauchemar.

 **« Non, Snow. Ce n'est… Voyons, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Dit-elle, légèrement abasourdie.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je comprends parfaitement. Enchaîna Robin.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, mais…**

 **\- Nous aussi, comprenons. J'avais déjà de lourds doutes concernant Maléficient tu sais.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maléficient, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda subitement Emma à Regina. »**

Regina avait envie de se terrer. Oh oui, elle avait envie de s'enfermer à double tour. La situation était devenue incontrôlable, exactement comme elle l'avait appréhendé. A présent, Snow, Robin et probablement Charming croyait tous qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Emma. C'était inconcevable ! Elle n'arriverait jamais à se sortir d'un pétrin pareil.

 **« Non, non et non ! Snow, Charming, Robin, SORTEZ DE LA, je ne veux plus vous voir ici et quant à toi Emma… Sors, laisse-moi.**

 **\- Regina… Souffla la blonde, en tentant vainement de s'excuser.**

 **\- Non, je ne veux d'excuses ni de toi.** Dit-elle en désignant du doigt Emma. **Ni vous deux et encore moins de toi.** Rajouta-t-elle en désignant les Charming ainsi que Robin. **Maintenant, vous allez gentiment vous mêlez tous de vos affaires et me laisser tranquille ! Lâcha-t-elle. »**

Regina décida de conduire de force tout le monde dehors et de claquer la porte d'entrée du manoir derrière eux. Neal se mit à regarder sa mère d'un regard interrogatif. Le trio resta planté sur place, dans le silence durant quelques longues secondes. Puis, Emma se tourna rageusement vers Robin.

 **« Tu as encore perdu une occasion de te taire toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens toujours fourrer ton nez là où il ne faut pas ?** **Toi et Regina c'est finis, met toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Elle est passée à autre chose et si je dois revivre à nouveau tout ça, je le ferais pour elle ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'as plus ta place dans sa vie ?! Fait avec et occupe-toi de ta femme et de ta progéniture !** **Lâcha Emma en poussant plusieurs fois Robin, hors d'elle. »**

En ébullition totale, Emma partie sans un mot ni un regard de plus. Les Charming et Robin ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer… Mais ils semblaient s'être tout trois aperçut qu'ils avaient été peut-être un peu loin en termes d'intrusion dans leur vie privée.

Emma se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide et déterminé dans Storybrooke. Tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux, horrible et sadique songe. Regina ne voulait rien entendre, elle était terrifiée par… Elle et leur famille.

Ella lui manquait viscéralement, à un tel point que l'estomac d'Emma se nouait rien que d'imaginer son visage de nouveau.

La blonde se rendit, comme d'un réflexe, sur le port. Elle prit place sur un banc face à elle, et observa le paysage, mélancolique.

Sa famille lui manquait. Regina lui manquait. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour la récupérer ? Il lui semblait avoir tester toutes les possibilités.

Emma était… désemparée. Quelles solutions s'offraient à elle à présent ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Emma fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par une voix masculine.

 **« Emma ? »**

La blonde sursauta à la voix de Hook. Elle se retourna et, instinctivement, se leva pour s'éloigner de lui.

 **« Ne… T'inquiète pas, j'ai été mis au courant de ta chute. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, préoccupé et surpris de la peur de la sauveuse** **en tendant doucement les mains vers elle et l'invitant à se ré asseoir.** **»**

Hook prit place rapidement à ses côtés. Emma ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer longuement. Elle qui était tant préoccupé par sa famille, par Regina, par Ella, Henry, elle n'était que peu habituée à faire face à quelqu'un d'autre… Et surtout à ce genre de fantôme du passé… Enfin, de son passé.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Et… tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda-t-il en retirant donc sa veste et en lui tendant. »**

Emma resta dans son mutisme en fixant le vêtement tendu par le pirate. Au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables, elle consentit à s'asseoir, à la prendre et à s'entourer les épaules. Il fallait avouer que de la chaleur faisait du bien en ce temps maussade et froid.

 **« Tu ne dois probablement pas te… rappeler de moi. »**

Emma releva la tête vers Hook. Elle se souvenait des allusions de Regina sous entendant un flirt existant entre eux deux. Elle continua de trouver cela complétement ridicule. Pourtant, il fallait avouer que le pirate paraissait particulièrement avenant.

 **« C'est assez… Flou. Dit-elle.**

 **\- Oh, pas besoin de me ménager Swan. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais je ne le prends pas mal du tout. Plaisanta-t-il. »**

Emma se détendit enfin et sourit timidement au pirate. Elle n'osait rien dire, ils étaient censés être… « amants », et elle n'avait pas envie de le blesser.

 **« Désolé. Lâcha-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas osé venir te voir de peur de te… brusquer. Et pourtant, ça a l'air d'être le cas malgré tout. Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- J'ai… »**

La phrase de la blonde resta en suspens. Etait-ce raisonnable de tout dévoiler à Hook, ce pirate avait mis en danger sa famille en s'alliant avec Cora il y a de cela quelques temps ? Il les avait aidé à Neverland certes, mais cela rachetait-il vraiment sa conduite ?

Il avait pourtant l'air inoffensif, avenant et à l'écoute… Et Dieu sait qu'Emma avait en ces instants, besoin de parler. Alors, elle se lança, n'ayant pas la force de se poser plus de questions ni de se montrer raisonnable.

 **« Ma… cohabitation avec Regina. C'est compliqué. Dit-elle prudemment.**

 **\- Oh… Ouais… Je comprends. Je veux dire, les relations entre vous ont toujours été tendues.**

 **\- Mmmh mmmh. Acquiesça Emma dans le vide, déçue. »**

Au fond d'elle, Emma avait eu cet espoir infime et irréelle que, peut-être, Hook se souvienne lui de sa vie, sa véritable vie. Seulement et tout comme les autres, il semblait croire qu'elle et Regina continuaient inlassablement de se faire la guerre, qu'elles n'étaient pas une famille.

 **« C'est donc elle qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- En partie… C'est difficile à expliquer. Dit-elle en se blottissant dans la veste du pirate.**

 **\- Si tu veux… On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter sur le Jolly Rogers ! Dit-il, heureux de son idée en se levant.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Hésita Emma.**

 **\- Il te faut un petit remontant. Un verre de rhum arrangé, ça te dit ? Demanda-t-il. »**

Emma continua d'hésiter. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Hook… Mais, elle était seule. Elle avait besoin de parler, il faisait froid, et nuit…

Et un verre d'alcool ne serait pas de refus. De toute façon, au moindre problème, elle savait très bien comment se défendre.

 **« J'en ai à la banane. Lui dit-il en sachant qu'elle adorait cela.**

 **\- … Bon d'accord. Accepta-t-elle en souriant et en se levant. »**

La blonde suivit le pirate jusqu'à son bateau. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le Jolly Rogers, elle avait déjà l'impression de tromper Regina… Ce qui était idiot.

Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Enfin… C'est ce dont elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se persuader depuis qu'il l'avait accosté. Et puis… De toute façon, qui trompait-elle en faisant cela ? Regina ne croyait pas en leur histoire, ni en leur couple et encore moins en leur famille. Même si elle embrassait Hook devant elle, elle n'en aurait probablement rien à faire.

Emma souffla lourdement en retirant la veste du pirate et s'asseyant sur une des chaises en bois entourant une petite table sur le bateau.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment ont elles put en arriver là ?

 **« Raconte-moi tout. Lâcha Hook en versant un grand verre de rhum à la sauveuse. »**

Emma sursauta face à sa voix grave. Elle l'aurait presque oublié, perdue dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

 **« Regina… Elle est compliquée. Elle ne veut pas de moi. Lâcha Emma.**

 **\- Elle ne veut pas beaucoup de monde. Laissa échapper Hook.**

 **\- C'est faux ! S'indigna Emma. »**

Hook releva un sourcil, surpris face à la réaction vive d'Emma. Celle-ci se reprit en se raclant la gorge et en frottant ses mains moites contre son jean.

 **« C'est parti de rien. Robin est… Venu au manoir pendant que nous avions une discussion… Importante. Alors je l'ai envoyé paitre.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le pirate, les sourcils froncés.**

 **\- Parce qu'il voulait récupérer Regina, quelle question ! »**

Hook secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Emma avait tant voulu que cette situation entre Robin et Regina s'arrange, jusqu'à s'en rendre littéralement malade… Et à présent, elle faisait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle ? Ce n'était pas logique.

 **« Mais… C'est une bonne chose, non ?**

 **\- Pas du tout voyons ! Il veut avoir sa femme et Regina, c'est incompatible ! Ce n'est pas… respectueux, elle mérite mieux que ça ! Regina est une femme avec de grands pouvoirs, une grande classe. Elle est puissante, et sans elle, tout le monde ici ne serait rien. Elle est importante, et elle mérite quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que ce que prétend offrir cet idiot. Lâcha Emma, amère en buvant une gorgée de son rhum. »**

Hook cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de rassembler ses idées. Il avait vraisemblablement loupé un chapitre.

 **« Attend attend, Swan. Ce… N'était pas toi qui était obsédé à l'idée que Regina te pardonne d'avoir ramené Marianne ? Qu'il revienne pour la récupérer est une bonne chose, elle va enfin cesser de t'en vouloir. Et tu pourrais revenir ici. Dit-il, comme si tout était évident.**

 **\- Quoi ? Revenir ici ? Mais je n'en ai pas envie. »**

Hook eut un temps d'arrêt. Il se sentit immédiatement vexé.

 **« Comment ça tu ne veux pas revenir ?**

 **\- Je suis très bien chez moi.**

 **\- Mais chez toi, c'est chez tes parents Emma. Et je ne crois pas que…**

 **\- Non, c'est chez Regina. Enfin, chez moi et Regina. Rectifia Emma.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais… Enfin… C'est… »**

Hook crut à une farce… Une blague de très mauvais goût.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça t'amuse de faire souffrir tout ce monde sans arrêt ?! Demanda-t-il amèrement.**

 **\- Excuse-moi ? Demanda la blonde, prête elle aussi, à se braquer. »**

Emma regardait le pirate d'un air ahuri. Hook quant à lui, se mit à se frotter le front, reprenant contenance. Il était hors de question que ces retrouvailles se déroule avec une dispute, et il la sentait déjà se profiler. Le discours d'Emma était totalement décousu.

 **« Excuse-moi Emma, c'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. J'ai du mal à te suivre là… »**

Emma se détendit quelque peu.

 **« Ecoute, toi comme les autres, je sais que tu vas penser que mon histoire est dingue, mais c'est la vérité d'accord ? Alors, c'est important que tu m'écoutes.**

 **\- Très bien. Dit-il, à la fois inquiet et attentif.**

 **\- Regina et moi, en vérité, nous sommes… Ensemble. »**

Les yeux du pirate s'agrandir de stupeur et de rage. Il se leva immédiatement.

 **« Quoi ?! S'offusqua-t-il.**

 **\- Nous sommes sous le coup… d'un sort c'est évident ! Normalement, Regina et moi sommes ensemble, elle est mon Véritable Amour et nous avons une fille… Ella. Sauf qu'après ma chute, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital et tout avait disparu ! Notre fille comme notre couple ! Lâcha Emma, dans la détresse. »**

Hook se mit à se tenir le visage en faisant dos à Emma. Il avait envie… D'envoyer balader la table et de tout casser.

Cette histoire… Non. Emma n'avait clairement plus toute sa tête… Mais, pourquoi Regina ? Pourquoi ÇA ?

Le pirate inspira et expira longuement. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Et qu'il raisonne Emma…

Visiblement, personne n'adhérait à son délire, et c'était plutôt… logique, et rassurant. Alors, il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur avec elle. Il connaissait son tempérament de tête brulée et il savait très bien que son intérêt ne serait pas du tout de la fâcher, bien au contraire.

Alors, au bout de quelques secondes, Hook mit un masque d'homme calme et compréhensif sur son visage et se retourna face à Emma qui se rongeait les ongles, soucieuse, le regard dans le vide.

Il prit place face à elle.

 **« D'accord. Tu dis donc que… Toi et Regina êtes le Véritable Amour l'une de l'autre.**

 **\- Exactement. Répondit la blonde, catégorique.**

 **\- Comment as-t-elle réagit lorsque tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- Et bien… Mal… Enfin, elle était… terrifiée et ne comprenait rien. Et elle ne veut rien entendre de ce que je lui dis, j'ai beau faire de mon mieux… Elle ne me croit pas. Dit Emma, dépitée.**

 **\- Je vois… »**

Hook prit un air compatissant et se saisit doucement des mains d'Emma qui sursauta face au contact.

 **« C'est… Etrange que Regina ne te croit pas, tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Emma, méfiante.**

 **\- Regina a toujours été assez… spéciale. C'est une femme blessée et je doute que lui parler de Véritable Amour ainsi, après l'abandon de Robin, soit une bonne idée. Lâcha-t-il. »**

Emma se défit des mains de Hook soudainement, comme si elles étaient empoisonnées.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Attention, je ne veux pas dire que Robin soit nécessairement son Véritable Amour. Mit en garde Hook. »**

Emma fit courir ses doigts nerveusement sur la table, certaine que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre ne lui plairait très probablement pas.

 **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Regina est quelqu'un qui a vécu longtemps dans la douleur. Et que… Elle risque de t'y entraîner, malgré elle bien sûr. Le fait qu'elle ne te croit pas… Prouve bien que toi et elle et bien… Vous n'êtes pas vraiment…**

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Coupa Emma. »**

La sauveuse se leva, laissant tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise sans s'en soucier. Elle n'était plus que colère.

 **« Pour qui tu te prends de la juger ainsi ? De nous juger ?! C'est dingue !** Souffla Emma en riant jaune. **Tout le monde ici semble croire qu'il a le pouvoir de juger mes sentiments comme ça lui chante ! Personne n'y croit mais moi, moi j'y crois. Je sais ce que je ressens, et ces sentiments-là, je les ai jusqu'au fond de mes tripes tu entends ? Je n'ai même plus envie de me justifier sur ce que j'éprouve pour Regina, sur notre vie, sur ce que nous sommes et ce que nous avons eu ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! Regina ne me croit pas, mais je t'interdis de sous-entendre que ça signifie quoi que ce soit, que ça remet tout en cause !**

 **\- Attend, Emma ! »**

La blonde se retourna et ne se gêna pas pour marcher lourdement sur la veste de Hook qui était tombée en même temps que la chaise.

 **« Emma ! Continua-t-il d'appeler. »**

La blonde ne se retourna pas et partit du bateau, enragée.

Le pirate resta sur le pont, abasourdi quelques minutes.

Il n'avait jamais vu Emma dans cet état…

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'inquiéter du départ mouvementé de la blonde de son bateau…

Il décida de ne rien dire, la nuit portant conseil… Cela ne serait surement pas bien grave, et il était décidé de discuter avec Regina de toute cette histoire dès demain.

Ainsi, le lendemain, le pirate sonna au manoir de la brune, nerveux.

 **« Oui ? Demanda Regina, surprise de voir Hook à sa porte et encore plus agacée,** **lui faisant comprendre par sa posture qu'il n'était invité à pénétrer dans sa demeure.**

 **\- Emma est là ?**

 **\- Non, elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit. Je suppose qu'elle était avec vous. Conclut la brune amèrement en croisant les bras. »**

Hook fut interpellé par le ton glacial de la reine. Il se mit à s'inquiéter. Emma n'était donc pas rentré de la nuit…

 **« C'est… délicat. Elle… Enfin nous nous sommes vu en effet.**

 **\- Vous m'en voyez ravis. Lâcha Regina, sarcastique.**

 **\- Seulement… Nous avons eu un… Différent et elle est partie plutôt précipitamment. Dit-il à la fois gêné et stressé.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais… Il faisait nuit lorsque vous vous êtes quitté ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Eh bien… Oui.**

 **\- Et vous l'avez laissé repartir toute seule à une heure pareille ?! Fulmina de rage Regina.**

 **\- Vous auriez préférez que je la garde pour la nuit, sans doute ? Fit Hook acide qui commençait à mesurer également les sentiments troubles de Regina pour Emma.** **»**

Regina avait envie d'étrangler le pirate sur le champ. Elle en voulait peut-être à Emma et à tout le monde à vrai dire de la situation vécu la veille… Mais elle ne souhaitait du mal à personne et surtout pas à elle. Si Emma était partie en pleine nuit, elle aurait forcément dû trouver un endroit où dormir.

Sans même adresser une parole de plus à Hook, qui resta pantois sur le perron du manoir, Regina se précipita sur son téléphone.

Elle téléphona alors à Snow, qui dit n'avoir pas vu Emma de la nuit… Et il en fut de même au Granny's.

Personne n'avait revu la sauveuse. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement avoir… disparue ! A moins que…

 **« Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire pour l'avoir fait partir ?! Ragea-t-elle en pointant Hook du doigt.**

 **\- Moi ? Mais…**

 **\- Emma n'est nulle part ! Elle est partie ! De votre faute ! Cria-t-elle.**

 **\- Attendez, de ma faute ? Mais c'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu d'elle !**

 **\- Qui n'a pas voulu d… »**

Regina se frotta nerveusement le front, se retenant de toute ses forces d'envoler de toute ses forces Hook dans le parterre de roses se trouvant juste derrière lui.

Comment pouvait-il insinuer qu'elle rejetait Emma ? Certes, toute cette histoire avait été terriblement compliquée, mais le but n'était pas de conforter la blonde dans son délire, non plus. Il fallait prendre soin d'elle, et Regina estimait avoir été plus que présente pour tenir ce rôle. Le quotidien avec elle était même plus que bien… Il avait été parfait avant que Robin ne vienne perturber tout ça… Et Hook par la même occasion !

 **« Je vais la retrouver. Lâcha-t-il fermement.**

 **\- Alors ça non, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! JE vais la retrouver et la ramener à la maison ! Vous, vous restez ici et vous ne faites RIEN, c'est compris ?! Imposa Regina en claquant la porte au nez du pirate. »**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Regina ferma la porte derrière elle. Violemment, le clac de la porte avait retenti dans toute la maison. Elle fulminait. Hook semblait en connaître plus long sur la situation qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'il s'était lamentablement fait recalé. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que ce « marin d'eau douce » allait sûrement tenter de récupérer la blonde.

La nuit avait été longue depuis qu'elle avait mis Emma à la porte. À peine une heure après, elle l'avait regretté. Elle s'était retrouvé dans une maison vide. Henry chez un ami et Emma dehors. Elle n'avait pas pu manger quoi ce soit, se retrouvant seule devant son assiette. Les conversations avec Emma avaient rempli depuis peu son quotidien et lui manquait déjà. Elle s'en voulu de son emportement. Son ventre s'était serré à l'idée que la blonde était partie boire ou, qui sait, avait été attiré chez Hook. Forcément...ce sentiment fort de dégoût était apparus à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais osé mettre un mot dessus mais « la jalousie » était bien là, elle ne pouvait pas le nier davantage.

Jusqu'ici, elle s'était toujours dit que ce sentiment était général, que sa jalousie était dûe à son coté « mauvais », que l'Evil Queen était ombrageuse envers n'importe qui, du moment que les personnes ressentaient du bonheur et qui sait une fin heureuse. Mais c'était un sale petit secret : la vérité était pire que cela... Elle avait eu, fut un temps, un rapprochement plus « intime » disons, qu'amicale avec Emma. Cependant, le choix de la blonde s'était porté sur Hook. D'ailleurs, elle lui en avait fait la remarque avec aigreur, pensant que cette dernière allait contredire son propos pour lui dire qu'elle et leur fils étaient plus importants que ce menteur patenté… en vain...

Elle le savait au fond. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne méritait pas de porter son attention sur Emma... Alors, elle s'était détournée et avait ainsi posé tous ses espoirs sur Robin. C'était une romance plus « attendue », plus logique, c'était… leur destin. Elle s'était mise avec Robin tout simplement car c'était ainsi que c'était écrit. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser et si… si parfois elle le trouvait agaçant, c'est que c'était elle la fautive, c'était elle qui n'était pas à la hauteur…

Pas de souffrances possibles, pas de questions... C'était limpide comme l'eau de roche... Mais elle s'était totalement fourvoyée, là aussi.

Il fallait avouer qu'Emma et sa gentillesse avaient fini par faire ressurgir ce ressenti douloureusement. En vouloir à Emma pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Robin était clairement là pour donner de l'épaisseur à cette histoire qui n'en avait pas, mais la culpabilité de la blonde l'avait poussé à rester auprès d'elle... Et c'était déjà plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer. Cette situation était malsaine, mais elle n'avait pas su s'en détacher...

Cette chute, le comportement d'Emma, son… histoire avec cette petite fille l'avaient tout bonnement impressionné… puis effrayé.

Le regard d'Emma si tendre posé sur elle, cette approche frontale et cette enfant sortie de l'imaginaire de la blonde, cette enfant qui serait le leur « biologiquement » parlant... Cela l'avait déboussolé. Alors, bêtement, elle l'avait chassé après l'avoir repoussée pour la énième fois. Et maintenant, Emma était partie. Elle s'en était pourtant voulu immédiatement, mais jamais… Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'Emma quitterait potentiellement la ville !

Elle avait laissé cette histoire, sa famille derrière elle. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? A sa place, elle aurait sûrement fait de même... la fuite pour ne pas affronter le rejet. Un rejet qui, entre autres, avait déjà eu lieu en réalité…

Elle se sentait maintenant idiote. Elle aurait dû parler avec Emma, lui demander du temps, éclaircir la situation et non la ...renvoyer. Et puis Henry... Henry, comment allait-il prendre cette nouvelle ? Il lui en voudrait certainement... Le pire était qu'elle avait aussi envoyé paitre la dernière personne ayant vu Emma !

Si toute la nuit, elle avait lutté contre son envie d'appeler Emma pour lui dire de rentrer par simple… « fierté », la situation avait maintenant changé. Oui, Regina s'était enfin résolue à appeler Snow et Charming.

Malheureusement… Aucun des deux n'avait d'informations sur Emma, et elle n'avait pas tenu à leur en dire davantage. Elle tenait son portable dans la main, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Elle était tendue. Elle guettait la moindre vibration… Peut-être qu'Emma pourrait l'appeler. Elle avait même laissé un message, mais aucune réponse n'était parvenue.

Elle était… Dieu sait où. Il fallait absolument qu'elle la cherche. Seulement, les dernières paroles du pirate sonnaient comme une sentence horrible.

 _ **« Elle est partie c'est de votre faute, vous n'avez pas voulu d'elle. »**_

Son discours à propos d'Ella, de leur liaison lui semblait tellement… aberrant, qu'elle en avait presque oublié ce que la sauveuse pouvait ressentir à propos de tout cela.

Elle avait perdu un enfant… Après tout, illusion ou pas, la peine reste la même. Elle avait perdu sa famille.

Cette notion avait une importance tellement particulière pour elle, en particulier à cause de son enfance désastreuse.

Le cœur de Regina se serra. Elle se sentit coupable. Elle regrettait ses mots, sa peur du contact, ses gestes.

Habitée par la hantise de conforter Emma dans sa confusion mentale, il lui semblait n'avoir fait que la rejeter et la pousser toujours plus au bord du précipice.

Regina s'était décidé à s'asseoir sur une des chaises, au beau milieu de sa grande maison maintenant bien vide. Elle n'entendait plus les pas traînant de la blonde, ni ses soupires quand elle arrivait pas à faire quelque chose dans la cuisine et… Cela lui manquait terriblement.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un immense vide.

 **« Mon Dieu… Souffla Regina en se prenant le visage entre les mains. »**

Henry, de son côté, avait tout à loisir de réfléchir à la situation…

POV Henry

J'étais en cours et, malgré la journée déjà bien avancée, il m'était impossible de réfléchir. Le SMS reçu la veille par ma mère m'avait totalement bouleversé.

 _« Je ne peux plus rester à Storybrooke. Ne m'en veux pas, je préfère restée éloignée de tout cette histoire pour un petit moment… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je te rappelle bientôt. Bisous. »_

Nul doute que ma mère adoptive était au centre de tout cela… Et que le souci n'était pas « uniquement » Ella.

Je dois avouer qu'après avoir reçu ce message, j'avais quelque peu… déconné. J'avais été voir ma mère en rage, lui crachant à la figure chaque mot du SMS avec une certaine… rage.

Elle n'avait pas protesté. Je suppose qu'elle devait se dire qu'elle était la seule responsable, encore et toujours l'unique fautive à mes yeux et sur le moment, c'était le cas.

Seulement, cette fois, je ne lui avais pas reproché d'être l'Evil Queen mais d'être simplement… Regina Mills, une femme dramatiquement engoncée dans des peurs irraisonnées et qui avait finis par faire fuir la seule personne qui s'était désespérément accrochée à elle. C'était idiot, stupide et immature. Je savais très bien que j'avais raison, mais… à bien y réfléchir, ça n'avait peut-être pas été la bonne manière de faire.

Je me mis à gigoter sur place, pris d'un accès de colère. Je demanda alors de sortir de classe, prétextant un malaise passager.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé dans les toilettes du collège, j'avais mis un violent coup de poing dans une des portes.

Cette histoire… C'était une bénédiction comme une malédiction ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment su comment me positionner face à tout cela…

Ma mère avait radicalement changé d'attitude vis-à-vis… de moi, de nous tous. Alors… Ouais, ne plus être au centre total de son attention m'avait dérangé au début ! J'aimais bien quand elle se démenait pour me faire plaisir, quitte à déroger aux règles, quitte même à agir plus comme une copine que comme une mère… C'était cool de jouer aux jeux vidéo jusqu'au petit matin, manger des cochonneries devant la télé, me laisser faire ce que je veux… Mais ça, en y réfléchissant, c'était… mieux. On ressemblait vraiment à une famille. Elles s'entendaient si bien que s'en était troublant… Emma avait trouvé ses marques en un rien de temps à la maison, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait vécu ici depuis toujours. Mais elle avait toujours cet air si triste sur le visage… Ella lui manquait, et notre « foyer » ne suffisait pas à la combler totalement. Nul doute que le rejet qu'elle subissait de la part de maman n'arrangeait en rien à cette affaire.

Je dois avouer qu'imaginer l'existence potentielle de cette enfant m'avait bouleversé. Tout d'abord, je me suis senti comme… dépossédé de mon statut. J'ai toujours été le fils unique, le choyé, le petit protégé, celui vers qui tout l'attention était toujours posée. C'était plaisant et tout à coup, en un rien de temps, je passais second… mais en grandissant, j'aspirais à autre chose. Je voulais plus… d'indépendance, qu'on m'oublis un peu par moment. Je ne me considère plus comme un enfant en quête de quoique ce soit, je voulais juste être un adolescent comme les autres. Alors bon… Ella ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement.

Le vrai problème, ce n'était pas de ne plus être le premier et unique fils de mes deux mères. Non…

Le véritable souci, c'est que… je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Moi. Henry Mills, je ne croyais pas…

Je n'y étais pas habitué à douter de la magie, ou d'une quelconque situation sortant de l'ordinaire à Storybrooke. Alors, cela alimentait encore plus ma culpabilité vis-à-vis de tout ça. Au bout du compte, Emma avait bien fini par y croire, elle… En fait, j'ai réalisé à quel point ça a du être difficile pour elle à l'époque.

Après tout… C'était inné chez moi, enfin… Je le croyais. Mais maintenant que je me retrouvais confronté à la situation inverse, je réalisais la difficulté que cela représentait… Et surtout, la culpabilité que cela faisait naître.

J'en avais voulu à ma mère adoptive de me faire passer pour fou, et pourtant… A cet instant, j'étais tenté de dire d'Emma qu'elle l'était !

Cela me mettait dans une forte confusion… et une gêne immense mélangé à de la colère envers moi-même.

Mais cela était décuplé par le comportement de maman. J'avais l'impression… que je n'avais finalement pas le « droit » de ne pas y croire. Car, si je ne croyais pas, personne ne le faisait à ma place ! Maman avait fait la même erreur que moi, mais pire encore : elle avait enfoncé le clou !

Elle et sa satanée… fierté ! Pourquoi rejeter Emma de la sorte ?! Elle avait été pourtant adorable, avenante, protectrice, attentionnée et…

Soudain, une étincelle s'alluma dans mon esprit. Oui… Oui, c'était peut-être « ça », le problème finalement, ce qui avait provoqué toute cette pagaille.

La jeune femme entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se leva prestement et vit son fils franchir le seuil de la salle à manger où elle se trouvait.

 **«** **Henry il faut que nous parlions, avait-elle insisté.**

 **\- Parler de quoi ? Elle est partie, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Tu ne supportais pas ses avances après tout. Fit aigrement le jeune homme.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas si… simple et ne me parle pas sur ce ton.** **»**

Le garçon resta impassible. Il prit place sur une des chaises, à ses côtés.

 **« Henry ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas son histoire maintenant ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une question de croire ou ne pas croire à son histoire mais à ses sentiments. Elle est juste tombée sur la tête et curieusement, elle pense qu'elle est en couple avec toi ! Je trouve ça… tellement évident.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? Éclaire-moi... Demanda avec appréhension la brune.**

 **\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas, mais ça la rendait heureuse de penser qu'elle était avec toi. La seule vraie question est : est-ce que toi aussi ? »**

La brune haussa les sourcils et resta silencieuse. La demande de son fils l'avait tant ébahie qu'elle en avait perdu sa voix. Alors, le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée.

 **« Tu l'étais quand elle était là ? Avec nous ? Est-ce que tu la vois comme une amie ou… ? Enfin, c'est à toi de te poser ce genre de questions. Si tu es incapable de te le demander, tu as vraiment un gros problème. »**

Henry soupira lourdement, totalement excédé.

 **« Henry ! Je n'ai pas de problème. C'est juste que les relations, et bien ça ne marche pas comme ça ! On ne décide pas, du jour au lendemain, de se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un juste parce que c'est dans l'air !**

 **\- Par contre, s'amouracher d'un homme uniquement à cause d'un tatouage, c'est vraiment plus logique. Souligna Henry.**

 **\- Mais c'est toi… Tinkerbelle… Snow, c'est vous tous qui m'y avait poussé ! Le destin l'a décidé ainsi, cela n'a rien à voir avec notre situation actuelle. Se dédouana la brune.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas envie de choisir vraiment quel est ton destin plutôt que de le tirer d'un livre de contes écrit par la magie ou je ne sais quoi ? Tu as bousculé toutes les règles et maintenant tu voudrais que ça roule de façon logique… Alors que tout l'univers de la forêt enchantée t'apparaissait comme une prison. Maintenant que tu en es libéré… Fait avec ! Dit-il de manière un peu cinglante.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu croyais en l'amour vrai. S'étonna la brune.**

 **\- Je crois que l'amour vrai n'est sûrement pas un truc qu'on trouve aussi facilement avec un peu de poudre de fée. Si tu n'as pas choisi cette possibilité et bien peut-être que ton destin a changé. Peut-être que tu as rencontré ma mère biologique grâce à cela et que toute cette histoire ne resta à jamais qu'une occasion manquée.**

 **\- Et… s'il n'y avait pas de destin ? Demanda sombrement la brune.**

 **\- Et bien… Il te reste ton intime conviction. Je peux comprendre… Je veux dire, si les femmes ne sont pas ton… truc… mais… Enfin… Se mit à hésiter Henry, se sentant tout à coup pris au piège dans une conversation qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir avec sa mère.**

 **\- Oh ça suffit Henry. Ordonna Regina, à la fois choquée et gênée.**

 **\- Je peux partir ?**

 **\- Oui. Soupira Regina. »**

Regina se décida à poser son téléphone. D'accord, dans ce cas… Elle retrouverait Emma. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle s'y prendrait… Mais elle le ferait. Et elle suivrait son instinct. Elle décida d'avoir confiance en cette nouvelle... Destinée. Si la vie voulait les rapprocher… Alors elle le fera de nouveau.

Alors qu'Henry était monté dans sa chambre, il en redescendit aussitôt en courant.

« **Maman, est-ce que tu as pris mon livre ?**

 **\- Ton livre ?**

 **\- De contes. Il n'est plus dans ma chambre, à sa place habituelle.**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas… »**

La brune écarquilla soudainement des yeux, et son regard passa de perdu à colérique.

 **« Hook. Grogna-t-elle.**

 **\- Hook ? Mais…**

 **\- Il cherche surement Emma. C'est très probablement lui qui l'a dérobé. Souligna Regina en se hâtant et en prenant son manteau.**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Récupérer mon livre ?**

 **\- Quelle question. S'agaça Regina en boutonnant son manteau et en rassemblant ses affaires. »**

Henry fut surpris par l'aspect soudainement déterminé de sa mère, elle qui était on ne peut plus minée quelques minutes auparavant.

 **« Je vais récupérer Emma sur le champ, avant que ce satané pirate ne fasse encore plus d'âneries et l'éloigne de nous ! »**

Ce… « nous » lui avait tant échappé qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Alors, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme qui vit partir rapidement Regina au volant de sa Mercedes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Regina était debout, devant la bibliothèque. Il faisait froid et elle attendait, blottie dans son manteau. Elle rêvait de s'engouffrer dans une couverture auprès d'un feu… Avec son fils et… Emma qui préparerait le repas.

Regina secoua vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre ?

Une petite blonde arriva à sa hauteur, d'un air guilleret.

 **« Tink ! S'exclama Regina, soulagée.**

 **\- J'ai ce qu'il te fallait. Et crois-moi que j'ai dû donner de ma personne auprès du pirate pour réussir à le dégoter. Lâcha la fée en rendant le livre de contes à la brune.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Souffla enfin Regina.**

 **\- Je… Te devais bien ça… Je veux dire… Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Robin.**

 **\- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Balaya Regina en n'accordant aucune attention à cette histoire**

 **\- Ça en a… Pour moi… Je culpabilise et… J'ai fait une terrible erreur ce soir-là, je le sais, la mère supérieure m'avait prévenu et je n'ai rien écouter. Lâcha Tink, légèrement paniquée.**

 **\- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci là-dessus. Stoppa gentiment Regina.**

 **\- D'accord. Lâcha la petite blonde en rabaissant ses épaules et en souriant légèrement, un peu soulagée. »**

Regina consulta le livre, faisant tourner les pages encore et encore. Rien n'avait changé. Après tout… Qu'espérait-elle ? Ella n'existait à priori pas, ils avaient déjà vérifié. Pourtant, elle se surpris à avoir espéré qu'une page se forme par magie…

 **« Je… Ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Lâcha ma fée après un long silence et Regina qui feuilletait le livre.**

 **\- Avant… Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la brune en relevant la tête vers son amie.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Est-il possible d'avoir plusieurs True Love ? Demanda Regina en refermant le livre et en réorientant son attention vers la blonde.**

 **\- Eh bien… C'est compliqué. C'est assez… hasardeux et très exceptionnel, mais oui… Oui ça peut arriver, sous certaines circonstances.**

 **\- Lesquelles ?**

 **\- Oh cela dépend véritablement des situations. En règle générale, on ne peut pas avoir deux True Love simultanément. Enfin… C'est compliqué. Tu peux partager un True Love avec ton enfant et ton mari en même temps, mais… Enfin de façon classique et romantique, il est possible d'avoir plusieurs True Love selon les dimensions, le temps… Tout ceci est une véritable science, je connais une fée qui…**

 **\- Non. Non merci, mais ça ira. Lâcha la brune en calmant l'énergie débordante de son interlocutrice. »**

La fée lança un sourire crispé et gêné avant de s'éclipser. Regina quant à elle, observa le paysage au loin, totalement déboussolée et perdue dans ses pensées…

xxx

 **« David, il faut qu'on parle. »**

Snow avait débarqué dans le salon, l'air terriblement inquiet. David, qui jouait avec son fils sur ses genoux, le posa dans son par cet accorda toute son attention à sa femme.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- C'est à propos d'Emma. Je m'inquiète pour elle.**

 **\- Je sais… Mais, notre fille est une battante. Elle a l'air déboussolée mais elle se remettra de sa blessure et de ses pertes de mémoire. Rassura David.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin… Elle a l'air… ailleurs. Je veux dire, elle a cet air, cette expression dans le regard que je n'ai jamais vu chez elle.**

 **\- Que veut-tu dire ?**

 **\- Hé bien… son ex-fiancé, Neal. Je pensais qu'elle aurait ce regard avec lui, mais elle ne l'a pas eu. Et maintenant, depuis notre retour de Neverland, ça a commencé. Et…**

 **\- Je vois… Lâcha Charming, non sans un sourire affectueux. »**

L'homme posa sa main sur celle de sa femme. C'était surement déboussolant de voir sa fille… amoureuse, en particulier Emma qui avait tant de mal à s'ouvrir. Mais il en était heureux, et ne comprenait pas vraiment l'inquiétude de Snow. Il était évident que Hook l'était, lui aussi.

 **« Ecoute. Je n'imaginais, certes, pas notre futur gendre avec un Crochet.** Dit Charming en riant. **Mais il semble avoir changé. Il le veut, pour notre fille. Ça se sent !**

 **\- Je… Ne parle pas de Hook. Dit Snow, gênée.**

 **\- De qui dans ce cas ? Demanda David, perdu. »**

Snow ouvrit et ferma la bouche, hésitante. Elle gigota sur place, et mit quelques secondes à se décida à parler.

 **« Regina. Lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Regina… Laissa Charming en suspens.**

 **\- Notre fille… Emma… Et Regina. Répondit Snow en joignant ses mains, comme pour mimer l'évidence.**

 **\- Qu… Quoi ? Lâcha Charming, devenant livide. »**

David se leva, et se mit à marcher, encore et encore, nerveusement. S'en suivit un long silence. Snow laissa son mari digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle comprenait que cela pouvait être difficile à encaisser… Et à accepter.

Charming se tourna subitement vers Snow et reprit place à ses côtés.

 **« Mais voyons, Regina est ta belle-mère ! C'est… Répondit-il en agitant les mains.**

 **\- Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi au mariage de mon père… Un mariage de convenance et imposé. Mit Snow en évidence.**

 **\- Mais voyons… Regina… Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle nous a séparé d'elle, elle a séparé notre famille, nous faisant du mal à tous ! S'exclama David.**

 **\- Oui… Seulement… Et si ça avait été nécessaire ? Je veux dire, nous avons bien vu les risques qu'avait Emma d'être corrompu par la magie. La malédiction l'a très probablement protégé. Dit Snow d'un ton convainquant.**

 **\- Je n'en reviens pas. Souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vide. »**

La brune ferma les yeux, inspira et pris les mains de son mari entre les siennes.

 **« Ecoute. Finalement… Ce n'est pas si improbable.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus improbable que ça, Snow ? Demanda David, choqué.**

 **\- Réfléchis. J'ai… Contribué, malgré moi, à la mort de Daniel, son premier amour. Regina et nous avons perdu du temps, un temps précieux à nous poursuivre à cause de cela. Cette malédiction… Etait l'unique moyen technique pour que notre fille grandisse hors du temps, qu'elle rencontre Regina dans ces circonstances.**

 **\- Tu vas me dire que c'est le destin ? Demanda David, sarcastique.**

 **\- Eh bien, oui ! Très probablement ! Répondit évidemment Snow.**

 **\- Ecoute. Je t'aime, tu le sais et je tiens énormément à toi… Mais cette histoire… Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas, et je n'y adhère pas. Tu es encore trop bonne Snow, souviens-toi de la fois où tu as épargné Regina sur le pilori.**

 **\- Et ce fut une très bonne chose. Je pense que… Tout n'est peut-être pas comme tu le pense, ni tout noir, ni tout blanc et peut-être que la malédiction nous a aidé finalement. »**

Charming secoua la tête négativement, légèrement blessé pour les propos de sa femme. Il lâcha ses mains et partit réfléchir, seul, à ce que venait de lui dire sa femme.

xxx

Regina rentra au manoir, frigorifié. Elle trouva rapidement son fils dans le salon et lui montra son livre de contes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Henry se précipita rapidement sur elle.

 **« Tu l'as retrouvé. Lâcha-t-il, souriant en passant sa main sur la couverture du livre.**

 **\- Bien sûr, j'ai mes astuces et je ne l'aurais jamais laissé entre de mauvaises mains. Dit-elle fièrement. »**

Henry se mit alors à observer longuement son livre et Regina, à tour de role. La brune fut intriguée par le comportement de son fils.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Eh bien… Je vais reproduire le sort qu'a utilisé Rumple pour ne pas perdre la mémoire une fois sorti de la ville… Et je vais chercher Emma. Répondit la brune, déterminée.**

 **\- Dans ce cas… »**

Henry tendit son livre vers sa mère, les lèvres pincées.

 **« Prends-le.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **\- Peut-être… Peut-être que si le livre sort de la ville, il se passera quelque chose. Dit-il, partagé entre la gêne et l'espoir. »**

Regina hocha la tête et, sans un mot, se saisit du bouquin. Un échange tacite s'était ainsi fait entre elle et son fils… Secrètement, chacun d'eux espérait, peut-être, que l'histoire d'Emma avait un semblant de vérité. Ils le savaient, mais n'en dirent pas un mot.

Alors que Regina partit rapidement du manoir, Henry sortit, décidé à faire des recherches sur… sa prétendue sœur, Ella.

xxx

Regina démarra sa voiture, prête… Ou tout du moins, presque. Elle roula jusqu'à la nouvelle maison de Robin. Elle respira un grand coup, se donnant tout le courage nécessaire pour sortir de la voiture.

Elle marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ses mains étaient moites. Elle sonna, avec appréhension. Fort heureusement, ce fût Robin qui ouvrit la porte.

 **« Regina ? Demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.**

 **_ Est-ce que Marianne est là ?**

 **_... Non. Dit-il, presque heureux qu'elle pose cette question.**

 **_ Très bien, je vais donc pouvoir te dire librement ce que je souhaite. »**

Robin se tint droit, tentant de cacher le sourire de son visage. Il en était certain, Regina allait accepter de le revoir. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa femme, cela ne se faisait pas… Mais ils pouvaient s'arranger.

L'homme se permis d'observer la jupe crayon noire et les talons que la Maire portait.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci claqua ses deux mains ensemble pour démarrer sa phrase, affichant un sourire crispé, ce qui sortit Robin de sa contemplation.

 **« Toi et moi, cela ne se fera jamais.**

 **_ P-Pardon ? Bégaya-t-il, décontenancé.**

 **_ J'ai décidé qu'on devrait nous éviter définitivement. Répondit Regina d'un ton étrangement calme et serein.**

 **_ Mais… La poussière, et… Le tatouage, enfin…**

 **_ Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, nous avons pris deux chemins totalement différents. Ta femme, vos projets, tout cela n'est absolument plus compatible. »**

Robin en resta bouche bée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune tire un trait sur leur histoire, elle qui avait l'air si… désespérée presque à l'idée de le récupérer. Il sentait que l'herbe lui avait été coupé sous le pied… Et il avait une vague idée de la personne ayant causé tout cela.

 **« C'est… Emma n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause d'elle, de vous deux...**

 **_ Bonne chance Robin. Lâcha la brune sans répondre à la question implicite de son ex. »**

Regina tourna les talons et retourna dans sa voiture. Elle partit, sans jeter un regard de plus à l'homme resté au pied de sa porte. Elle observa la route avec concentration. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bord de la limite de la ville, elle enfila l'écharpe de son fils pour ne pas perdre ses souvenirs.

Elle sourit et accéléra vers la sortie.

 **« J'arrive Emma. Dit-elle pour elle-même. »**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Emma se traînait comme une âme en peine. Elle flânait dans les rayons. Elle ressemblait à un zombie, ses cheveux à peine coiffés et sa démarche nonchalante. Elle n'avait très probablement pas d'argent pour payer ses courses… Elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire des économies.

La vie à Storybrooke était si simple qu'elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Seulement, ici, tout était différent et elle le savait très bien.

Elle avait très envie de planquer quelques petites choses dans ses poches, mais elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de choses une fois sortie de prison.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en caisse, son cœur battait la chamade. Tremblante, elle avait composé son code personnel, avec un espoir vain que sa carte soit valide. Et, par miracle, la transaction se fit sans problème.

Emma en fut tant décontenancée qu'elle fixa la machine, les sourcils froncés durant de longues minutes.

 **« Mademoiselle ? Demanda la caissière. »**

La blonde releva le regard vers la jeune femme, qui l'observait étrangement.

 **« Vous pouvez… Retirer votre carte. Dit-elle.**

 **_ Oh… Oui. »**

Emma prit sa carte ainsi que ses courses et partit. Elle n'en revenait pas… Ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait déjà dépensé énormément depuis son arrivée, il était impossible qu'il lui reste l'argent nécessaire pour continuer à vivre.

Sur la route du retour, la blonde s'arrêta à un guichet et consulta son compte. Il était dans le positif… Et même plus que ça ! Il y avait là l'équivalent d'au moins 6 mois de salaire ! Emma observa l'historique et s'agrippa presque au guichet en y enfonçant ses ongles.

« Regina. Pensa-t-elle »

Emma tapa du poing sur le clavier de la machine. Elle retira rageusement sa carte et partit d'un pas rapide. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Regina lui fasse la charité ! La blonde arriva à l'appartement et jeta négligemment ses courses dans l'entrée.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Tous ces vieux posters, ce vieux lit, cette odeur de renfermé, les draps n'avaient pas été lavé depuis si longtemps…

Elle déboucha une bouteille de whisky et bus une longue rasade qui lui brûla l'œsophage. Bordel qu'il était mauvais !

Emma souffla en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Elle s'allongea en fixant le plafond. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit avec ce tordu de pirate ? Enfin, ils avaient au moins l'air d'avoir un point commun : la capacité ahurissante à se ruer sur l'alcool dès qu'un problème sérieux apparaissait.

Cela n'avait aucun sens… Ou peut-être un peu. Ils s'étaient embrassés à Neverland… Mais ça ne signifiait rien et n'avait JAMAIS rien signifié ! Il n'y avait toujours eu que Regina dans sa tête… Et elle y était toujours d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Regina, pourquoi elle ? Elle était à l'antipode de Neal qui était si avenant et doux… Enfin, elle l'était devenu durant sa grossesse bien sur… Mais maintenant, elle était redevenue la Regina froide et distance.

Pourquoi était-elle tant attirée, indubitablement, par cette femme ? Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, cette carapace… Ne l'avait jamais rebuté. Elle serait même tentée de dire : bien au contraire ! Ça n'avait pourtant pas été si compliqué avec Neal, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils étaient pareils, au final, alors cela avait été plus simple… Ou pas, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment.

Elle en venait à se demander comment aurait été sa vie si elle lui avait donné sa chance, s'ils étaient encore ensemble ? Aurait-elle été attiré par Regina de la même manière ?

Emma se positionna allongée, sur le côté. Elle se tournait et se retournait encore. Elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le visage de cette gamine la hantait. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue folle finalement. Les voyages dans le temps, la mort de Neal n'avait peut-être rien arrangé à sa santé mentale.

Comme tout cela paraissait loin et la fois proche… Emma fermât les yeux et tenta de se remémorer les souvenirs concernant Ella et Regina. Les images étaient devenues confuses et les souvenirs incertains.

Elle attrapa son manteau et descendit la sixième avenue, sachant qu'elle trouverait une papeterie. Dessiner avait été son passe-temps favori avant son accouchement en prison.

Elle rentra ainsi rapidement chez elle et se mis à griffonner.

Après plusieurs minutes interminables où elle ne parvenait pas à faire quelque chose de correct, elle se leva et alla ouvrir une bouteille. Elle prit son verre et avala presque d'une traite une rasade de vin rouge. Pourquoi du vin ? Sans doute lui donnait-il l'impression de pas devenir totalement alcoolique...

Elle se mit à dessiner des pages entières, mais il lui était impossible de constituer le visage d'Ella. Tel un fantôme, l'enfant hantait ses rêves et la journée la rendait encore plus présente. Elle pensa à Regina. Elle aurait dû lui écrire un mot, une brève explication de sa fuite... peut-être...

De toute façon, elle était maintenant seule avec son fantôme et elle… elle devait la prendre pour une démente.

Emma se posa sur son canapé. Elle fut presque prise d'un fou rire quand elle repensa à la tête de la brune quand elle avait tenté de l'embrasser comme le commun des mortels.

Non vraiment, Regina n'était pas prête à ça et ne le serait sûrement jamais. Emma ria de plus belle au troisième verre en récitant des louanges à son imaginaire prolifiques. Peut-être qu'elle devrait écrire un bouquin, lança-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle avait enfilé un pull noir et dehors il pleuvait. Elle entendait même les gouttes tomber avec violence sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Décidément tout n'était pas si évident. Les plantes d'Henry dans ses petits pots avaient rendu l'âme.

Finalement, ils n'avaient jamais pu se poser quelque part, à part ici dans cet appartement, avec de faux souvenirs offerts par Regina. Là aussi, sa vie n'avait été qu'illusions... muée d'un coup d'un seul en désillusion. Etait-ce vraiment cela, le sens de sa vie ? Aller d'illusion en illusion, avec toujours autant de déception, de tristesse à la clef ? Emma s'allongea en y réfléchissant. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla difficilement, laissant un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge.

Xxx

Hook se trouvait à présent à New York. Il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour sortir de Storybrooke sans encombre. Connaissant Emma, il n'avait aucun doute sur sa présence en ces lieux.

Déterminé, il prit l'ascenseur, puis avança jusqu'à la porte d'appartement. Il se souvient de ce souvenir douloureux d'Emma lui envoyant son poing dans la figure le jour de son arrivée pour la faire revenir… Alors il décida de crocheter la serrure, en espérant pouvoir confronter Emma face à face sans qu'elle ne puisse lui claquer une quelconque porte au nez.

Il parvint après quelques minutes à pénétrer dans l'appartement. D'après les affaires trainant ici et là, il n'y avait aucun doute : Emma était passée par là… Mais, à son grand damne, elle n'était plus là. Dépité, Hook quitta l'appartement en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il… voulais absolument trouver Emma, quitte à employer n'importe quel moyen. Mais ici, c'était New York. C'était une ville gigantesque, sans magie… Y retrouver Emma dans ces conditions étaient comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Hook réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait besoin d'un verre. Il se sentait minable. Alors qu'il sortait et se mettait à flâner dans les rues de la ville, il se mit à penser à une solution. ¨Peut-être… Qu'il devrait rentrer à Storybrooke, essayer de sortir les vers du nez à Henry. Il en était sûr, ce gamin avait forcément des informations sur le lieu où se terrait son Emma.

Alors qu'il trainait sans vraiment regarder devant lui, il percuta une vieille femme qui laissa tomber son sac.

 **« Oh, excusez-moi. Dit-il en se retournant. »**

Hook se mit à ramasser les affaires de la dame, restée silencieuse. Il observa son bras. Un J y figuré, marqué au fer rouge. Hook ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

Il observa les traits tirés de la dame devant lui. Il tremblait, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'il lui fit face, il planta son regard dans le sien et sut… qu'elle savait, elle aussi.

 **« Ma… Maman ? Demanda-t-il, ahuri.**

 **_ Killian. Souffla la dame, partagée entre la surprise et le soulagement.**

 **_ Mais… Comm… Comment ? Enfin… »**

Hook observa sa mère, sans parvenir à en dire davantage. Rapidement, plusieurs personnes les frôlaient en voulant circuler, non sans râler au passage.

 **« Nous devrions peut-être…**

 **_ Je connais un endroit, pour discuter si tu le souhaite. Dit-elle en anticipant sa demande. »**

Hook acquiesça en suivant sa mère, ahuri.

xxx

Regina serra le volant de sa voiture. Elle regarda le bâtiment ou avait vécu Emma et Henry. Il était évident que le seul, l'unique endroit où Emma pouvait se réfugier était ici… Le seul endroit où elle avait pu être heureuse, avec son fils, sans soucis, comme une vraie famille. Elle se souviens… De la malédiction, de ce qui les avaient amenés là avec ces faux souvenirs qu'elle leur avait offert. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait un geste aussi… fort. Cette fois, ça avait été plus qu'un simple sauvetage à dos de cheval. Rien ne l'avait obligé à leur faciliter la vie. Elle l'avait fait pour Henry, c'était évident… Car elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le laisser souffrir avec ce souvenir d'une mère à tout jamais perdu. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle fait pour Emma ?

Enfin bref… C'était le passé maintenant.

A présent, il fallait assumer sa présence. Elle était là, cette fois… Il n'y avait aucun pirate pour tenter quoique ce soit, pas de malédiction, pas de potions, pas de pertes de souvenirs.

Regina serra les dents et sortie de sa voiture. La pluie était désagréable et l'air froid annonçait la fin de l'automne.

Elle tritura son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle aurait pu tenter de prévenir Emma… Ce n'était pas vraiment son style de s'imposer, mais… elle avait trop envie de savoir si la sauveuse était toujours vivante et surtout, en bonne santé. Henry ne lui pardonnerait jamais si ce n'était pas le cas… Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle soupira. C'était idiot de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il était évident qu'elle serait à jamais inconsolable s'il lui était arrivé malheur ! La culpabilité la rongerait toute sa vie. Elle était venue pour elle… parce que si le bonheur était peut-être avec Emma, elle l'avait rejeté de la pire façon. Cette histoire avec Ella était peut-être le seul chemin qui s'était dessiné pour une raison inconnue.

Alors qu'elle était trempée, Regina se décida à avancer et se mettre enfin à l'abri.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment dont elle connaissait le code grâce à Henry.

Son fils était son complice dans cette opération qu'il avait nommé « Operation back home ».


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Hook était assis aux côtés de sa mère, n'osant presque pas la regarder. Il avait été incapable de commander quoique ce soit. Devant un simple verre d'eau, il n'osait même pas en prendre une gorgée, pétrifié.

 **« Co… Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Se décida-t-il à demander.**

 **_ Lorsqu'il y a eu la malédiction, nous avons été plusieurs à avoir atterri à plusieurs endroits du globe. Je ne savais pas vraiment… où j'étais, alors je me suis retrouvée à la rue… J'ai essayé de vous retrouver, mais ici, je n'avais rien. Je suis passée pour folle... J'ai été sans domicile fixe assez longtemps, j'ai eu mauvaise conscience et puis… J'ai vieillis. Je me suis reprise, il fallait que je comprenne ce monde, il fallait que je m'en sorte. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait… Maintenant, je vis dans un foyer et je mange chaud tous les jours. Dit-elle en buvant un café. »**

Hook soupira longuement. Cela lui faisait également beaucoup de mal de revoir sa mère… Surtout en ces conditions.

 **« Enfin presque tous les jours.** Rectifia-t-elle. **Comment vas-tu ? As-tu encore gardé contact avec ton père ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Il… Est mort.**

 **_ Oh. Dit-elle, indifférente.**

 **_ Maman… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissé à lui ? Demanda-t-il, agacé.**

 **_ Mon garçon, ton père m'avait promis de me rendre libre. Il devait pour ça s'acquitter de pas mal de dettes et donc… je l'ai cru. J'ai eu Liam et puis toi. Je vous ai aimé. Vous étiez si petit et pour moi c'était le gage qu'il tiendrait parole. Je me suis trompée... Il m'a revendu à un homme à qui je plaisais sans me demander mon consentement, comme une vulgaire marchandise... Je ne valais pas plus qu'un tonneau de bière pour lui et vous deux pareillement. Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Dit-elle, le regard dans le vide. »**

Le regard de Hook se perdit dans son verre. L'eau avait coulé sur les ponts depuis. Ne restait que les « pourquoi ». Au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait cessé de croire son père qui clamait sans cesse que leur mère était partie sans raison. Il le connaissait menteur et vicieux. Son discours était incohérent, des détails changeaient. Seulement, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de la rechercher. Il la pensait même morte. Il avait fait son deuil… Alors, il se sentait étrange en sa présence.

 **« Que deviens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Oh et bien… C'est délicat. J'ai…été un pirate durant de nombreuses, nombreuses années.**

 **_ Un pirate ? Oh, Killian…** **J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ton père, parce que si c'est le cas, tu récolteras que tristesse et aigreur sur ton passage. Tu ne seras même pas un type qu'on respecte, mais un type qui inspire la pitié, un soiffard qui finis au bordel et qui s'endette toute sa vie...**

 **_ Je… Je ne suis pas comme lui ! J'ai rencontré une femme.**

 **_ Oh, c'est… très bien. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu habites à New York ?**

 **_ Non, j'habite dans une petite ville… Storybrooke. Mais… Elle est partie. A présent, je la cherche… Mais je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.**

 **_ Tu es venu pour une femme et tu ne la trouve pas ? Killian, c'est que tu ne la connais pas, ou qu'elle ne veut pas que tu la retrouve. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris durant ma triste vie, c'est qu'il y a un moment où les choses se font… ou se défont. A ta place je n'insisterais pas. »**

Hook releva la tête. Il resta silencieux. Il observa sa mère longuement. Ses mains étaient ridées. Il voyait ses doigts, tordus par le temps et le labeur. Son dos était légèrement vouté et son visage témoignait de sa vie difficile. Son regard semblait… Vide.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu un temps précieux. Son cœur se vida. Elle avait probablement tout fait pour ses enfants, pour leur offrir une belle vie, mais elle avait tout manqué. Il n'avait pas trouvé Emma, mais l'avait trouvé, elle. Etait-ce un espèce de… Signe du destin ?

Toujours est-il qu'il était hors de question de la laisser ici, seule. Elle ne finirait pas sa vie coincée dans un… foyer, à vieillir, à mourir sans avoir vu le monde comme il a pu le voir.

 **« Maman… Ce que je vais te proposer va te sembler… un peu dingue mais… Que dirait-tu de venir, avec moi, à Storybrooke ?**

 **_ A Storybrooke ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.**

 **_ J'ai un… bateau là-bas. Nous pourrions… voyager, rattraper le temps perdu. »**

Le visage de la mère du pirate s'illumina et Hook lui rendit un sourire timide, mais profondément sincère et ému. Il sortit du café, décidé à changer, à voyager, à réparer les erreurs de son père et à lui offrir la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir, avec tout l'amour d'un fils.

xxx

Regina pénétra lentement dans le couloir menant à l'appartement. Tremblante, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle… frapper ou entrer simplement ?

Peut-être qu'Emma lui claquerait la porte au nez ou pire, ne répondrait pas… Peut-être… Qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Enfin, elle y avait pensé, mais elle avait vite chassé ces pensées effrayantes de son esprit.

Seulement, alors qu'elle était devant cette porte d'entrée, Regina commençait à lentement paniquer.

Il serait très probablement judicieux d'essayer d'entrer directement. Alors, Regina pressa la poignée, sans grande conviction.

Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit, à regret, et surtout, avec frayeur. Ce n'était pas bon signe si la porte d'entrée n'était pas sécurisée, si ?

A tâtons, Regina avança dans l'appartement. Elle entra dans la pièce de vie et souffla en voyant Emma allongé dans le canapé. Elle s'avança sans bruit vers elle.

Elle eut le reflexe peut-être idiot de vérifier sa respiration. En s'approchant, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses yeux… Elle avait les traits tirés. Alors qu'elle se penchait encore plus sur elle, Emma ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Regina laissa un cri s'échapper de sa bouche et se recula vivement. Elle failli trébucher sur la surprise tandis qu'Emma en fit presque de même.

 **« Mon Dieu, mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Demanda Regina en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.**

 **_ J'étais endormie, comment veut-tu que je m'y prenne exactement ?**

 **_ Peu importe. Dit la brune en se remettant de ses émotions.**

 **_ D'ailleurs, comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu comptais faire quoi exactement, m'embrasser pour me réveiller ? Demanda la blonde, sarcastique.**

 **_ Emma… Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Peu importe, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »**

Emma voulu se lever mais fut retenue par la main de Regina qui s'était posée sur son bras. Elle l'incita à rester sur le canapé. Regina retira son manteau trempé d'eau et prit place à ses côtés. La blonde fut déstabilisée par cette vision et ce contact. Ainsi, elle resta silencieuse, tandis que son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade.

 **« Tout a de l'importance sinon je ne serais pas venu te chercher. Rectifia-t-elle avec douceur.**

 **_ Tu es venue parce que mes parents ou Henry sont inquiets. Rien de plus. Dit durement Emma.**

 **_ C'est vrai mais pas seulement...**

 **_ Je te rassure, il n'y a rien de grave. J'essaye juste d'extirper tout ça de ma tête. Si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion née de mes espoirs ou de mes sentiments inavoués, je me suis racontée une jolie histoire pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à saisir... Mais il faut que j'oublie cet enfant et cette vie rêvée.**

 **_ Elle était si bien cette vie ? Demanda presque intimidée Regina. »**

Emma regarda alors Regina dans les yeux. Elle prit le temps de saisir ce regard posé sur elle. Regina était curieuse, peut être incertaine et peut être même avait-elle peur, mais… Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas retirée sa main de son bras. Et Emma le remarqua sans oser l'exprimer verbalement.

 **«** **Bien sûr, c'était plus que bien ! C'était… génial, je me sentais à ma place et je te rendais heureuse. Henry était bien et Ella était adorable, nous étions... une famille.**

 **_ Mais, nous sommes déjà une famille. Fit doucement l'autre femme.**

 **_ Oui, mais tu m'aimais et je t'aimais. Ça n'avait rien d'amical ou de... fraternel. Fit Emma, grimaçant à l'idée que Regina pouvait être considérée comme une « sœur ».**

 **_ Et je t'aimais ?**

 **_ Oh Regina... Merde quoi... Ne viens pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour entendre ça ! Oui** **c'était bien entendu réciproque. Regina, je t'ai toujours aimé** **, mais ça ne réalise pas de miracle et tu as pas chercher à comprendre ou à écouter vraiment cette histoire. Bref. »**

Emma se leva tout en se détachant ainsi de la main de Regina posée sur elle… Et qui lui manquait déjà.

 **« Pourquoi continuer ce jeu cruel, ? Restons des amies... comme avant. Tu veux bien ? Demanda la blonde. »**

Regina était déstabilisée par les propos d'Emma. Elle ressentait son attachement et son chagrin. Elle avait dit d'une manière si… naturelle qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle n'avait même pas mis ça sur le compte de l'illusion, de ce rêve. Il lui semblait à cet instant qu'Emma avait de réels sentiments pour elle. Cela semblait si… Sincère. Regina en fut troublée, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

 **« Je ne suis pas venue remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je trouve ton histoire un peu étrange. Il manque des chapitres importants. Fit la brune en esquissant un léger sourire.**

 **_ Co.…comment ça ? Balbutia Emma.**

 **_ Et bien tu me parles d'un grand amour entre nous, mais je ne sais pas comment tu t'y ai prise pour que je tombe dans tes bras. Par quel miracle, vraiment, as-tu pu me faire accepter mes sentiments ?**

 **_ Je te demande pardon ? En quoi est-ce subitement intéressant ? Pourquoi dois-je prouver ce que je ressens ? Commença à se braquer Emma.**

 **_ Ah non je ne te demande pas de prouver ce que tu ressens, je te crois volontiers. Mais je veux savoir comment « ta Regina » a accepté de pareils sentiments.**

 **_ Tu veux savoir ? La première fois ?**

 **_ Oui. »**

Emma papillonna des yeux. Est-ce que tout cela était vrai ou se trouvait-elle encore dans un rêve, une de ces illusions qui se finissent toujours mal ?

 **« Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma en tremblant, tandis qu'elle s'assise aux côtés de Regina sur le canapé.**

 **_ Pour comprendre. J'ai besoin d'entendre cette histoire, je veux savoir… »**

Emma hocha la tête, prenant son courage pour raconter son histoire. Elle se décida d'essayer de se débarrasser de toute sa tristesse, et de toute sa colère pour expliquer enfin… A Regina, son histoire, leur histoire.

 **« D'accord alors… Tout a commencé au retour de Robin. Tu étais à la Mairie et il t'y a abordé. Vous avez discuté… Et tu as compris que lui et toi, ce n'était pas possible. Tu ne m'en a jamais donné de détails mais… il était toujours avec sa femme, il n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter, mais il voulait tout de même te fréquenter. Tu as refusé bien sûr, mais il n'a pas voulu te lâcher. Au départ, tu la laissé faire, mais plus il insistait, plus il te mettait mal à l'aise. Tu as fini par me prévenir de cette situation. Et je suis venue aussitôt.**

 **_ Ça ressemble étrangement au moment où il est venu toquer à notre porte. Lâcha Regina, perdue dans ses pensées. »**

Emma nota que Regina avait désigné sa maison comme la leur pour la première fois. Elle sourit. Elle trouva ça bête, mais cela l'avait touché.

 **« Oui. C'est pour cela que j'étais assez froide et agacé par son attitude. J'ai très vite vu où il voulait en venir car… c'était comme si je l'avais déjà vécu.**

 **_ Tu as toujours eu un sixième sens pour détecter le mensonge et les véritables intentions des gens.**

 **_ Oui, et c'est pour cela que j'ai su tout de suite, en te rencontrant, que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »**

Regina sourit timidement. Elle rougit même légèrement avant de lisser un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe. Elle se reprit.

 **« Et donc ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement.**

 **_ Ensuite je lui ai mis les pendules à l'heure et je t'ai demandé si je pouvais rester, par simple… mesure de précaution.**

 **_ Mmmh mmh… Lâcha Regina, peu convaincu par cette excuse alors qu'Emma lui lança un faux regard assassin.**

 **_ Je… devais restée une nuit. Mais je suis restée environ une semaine en réalité.**

 **_ Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Regina, en s'accoudant à ses propres genoux et en posant son menton sur son poing.**

 **_ Parce que… je ne sais pas, les choses étaient assez simples. C'était… pratique, je veux dire. J'étais toujours très seule, je m'ennuyais chez moi. Au moins, là-bas, il y avait toi et Henry. Nous dinions tous les soirs à trois… C'était sympa. Nous partions toutes les deux ensembles au travail chaque matin, tu étais bien contente de ne plus voir ma voiture jaune partout dans la ville. Mais tu as toujours refusé que je conduise ta Mercedes. Lâcha Emma.**

 **_ Et je refuserais toujours. »**

La blonde fit une mine exagérément exaspérée avant de reprendre son récit.

 **« Robin a arrêté de t'embêter, il a vu que je lui tombais dessus au moindre écart. Et j'étais toujours dans les parages de toute façon. Tu as commencé à te sentir plus en sécurité. Je pouvais partir à ce moment-là, mais…**

 **_ Mais tu n'y arrivais pas. Conclut Regina, à sa place.**

 **_ Oui ! C'était tellement plus chaleureux de vivre avec toi, avec Henry. Je savais que quelqu'un m'attendait en sortant du travail, j'ai arrêté de me tuer à la tâche et je trouvais le sourire quand je quittais le bureau, c'était très agréable. Tu cuisinais bien, tout s'est mis en route naturellement c'était déroutant ! Mes parents ne voyaient pas ça d'un bon œil, ils aimaient me voir souvent alors ils voyaient cela comme une entrave. Donc, je continuais à leur dire que c'était pour ta sécurité… Mais la vérité… La vérité c'est que… »**

Emma se perdit dans ses explications. Elle observa ses mains qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de frotter nerveusement. Finalement, elle releva le regard vers le visage de Regina, qui semblait en cet instant si attentif, si avenant.

 **« Je commençais à me dire que si je me sentais mieux là-bas, si j'étais si bien avec toi… C'était bien pour une raison ! Alors, j'ai commencé à me dire que c'était peut-être l'atmosphère du manoir qui me rendait ainsi. J'ai donc commencé à prendre mes distances, pour comprendre. Tu n'as pas compris ce revirement de situation, tu as donc tout fait pour me mettre encore plus à l'aise et… C'était pire ! J'ai donc voulu sortir le week-end suivant… Et tu as voulu venir avec moi. C'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il faisait un temps superbe, Henry était avec des copains. Tu as tellement insisté… J'ai fini par accepter. Nous sommes donc sortis nous promener dans les bois… Et j'étais toujours aussi… Bien. C'était déroutant pour moi. J'étais même plus que bien… Je n'avais jamais été aussi sereine de toute ma vie. Nous marchions sans dire un mot. Ce n'était pas ce genre de… silence gênant, c'était agréable. Je me suis mise à t'observer de plus en plus. Tu m'as regardé et là… J'ai su. J'ai compris… Ce jour-là, que ce bien être n'était pas qu'une question de lieu ou de commodités. »**

Regina restait silencieuse, absorbée par le récit d'Emma. Il semblait si… sincère, si intense. Il était impossible de penser que tout cela n'avait pas existé, et pourtant, Regina n'en avait aucun souvenir. Etait-ce possible que ces souvenirs, ces faux souvenirs soient l'expression des réels sentiments d'Emma ?

Regina tenta de se ressaisir. C'était idiot de penser cela. Emma n'avait pas toute sa tête, elle ne devait pas interpréter ce genre de choses.

 **« Tu m'a souri, assez timidement je dois dire. Je t'ai dit que… j'étais bien. J'étais tout simplement… bien, ici, avec toi. Nous avons discuté et… nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Alors nous en avons conclus qu'on pouvait continuer… à vivre ensemble, ainsi. Nous n'arrêtions pas de clamer que c'était pour ta sécurité. Je crois que nous ne voulions pas admettre l'évidence.**

 **_ Tu crois que… nous nous aimions déjà ? Demanda Regina en balbutiant.**

 **_ Oui. En tout cas, je sais que pour moi, c'était le cas. En vérité, ça l'a toujours été. Je l'ai juste enfouis très profondément dans mon cœur… par peur. Par la suite, nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Souvent même des soirées entières. Henry a commencé à sortir de plus en plus… Je crois qu'il en a profité un peu d'ailleurs.**

 **_ Mmmh mmh. Dit Regina d'un air désapprobateur.**

 **_ Regina. Henry est un adolescent, il faut lui laisser… Un peu de lest.**

 **_ Je n'ai rien dit. Se dédouana la brune.**

 **_ Jusqu'à présent, je crois qu'il n'osait pas vraiment sortir, car tu étais… seule et il culpabilisait. Seulement, en voyant que j'étais là, il prenait plus de liberté. Peut-être qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, je ne sais pas.**

 **_ A quoi passions nous ces soirées ?**

 **_ Ah j'aimais vraiment ce rituel. Dit Emma en souriant et en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le canapé. »**

Regina prit elle aussi, davantage ses aises. Emma semblait avoir retrouver le sourire. Alors qu'elle racontait son histoire, son visage s'illuminait de nouveau. Regina en était très heureuse.

 **« Tu préparais toujours nos deux boissons. J'avais un chocolat, et toi, un thé au citron avec du miel dedans. Nous nous posions sur le canapé. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai ramené un immense plaid rouge qui était chez moi et nous le partagions. Nous avions notre planning. Selon les soirs, nous regardions des séries que nous avons commencé ensemble… Et parfois, nous faisions d'autres choses, ma foi… Assez banales. Tu lisais ou tu remplissais des dossiers, et je jouais sur mon téléphone. Parfois, je devais travailler sur des affaires, et tu m'aidais.**

 **_ Ça a l'air… agréable. Dit Regina, se touchant les bras. Elle se surprise à envier ce moment et à vouloir le vivre.**

 **_ C'était simple et c'était tout ce quoi j'attendais chaque jour. Pour rassurer ma mère, nous avions décidé que je passerais chaque mercredi avec mes parents. Ce n'était qu'un soir par semaine mais… En réalité… Tu me manquais terriblement. Je n'aime pas le mercredi. Lâcha Emma sur un ton enfantin. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire face au ton employé par la blonde. Celle-ci afficha une mine faussement vexée avant de lui offrir un sourire.

 **« Combien de temps ça a duré ?**

 **_ C'est difficile à dire… Je crois que… Tu as commencé à m'envoyer des sms ces mercredi où j'étais absente au bout de peut-être… un mois ou deux ?**

 **_ Des SMS ? Demanda Regina, surprise.**

 **_ Ouais… Au départ, tu m'as juste demandé si j'allais bien. Puis, au fur et à mesure, tu me demandais ce que je faisais, ce que j'avais mangé… Tu me décrivais ta soirée à toi, en me disant que nos soirées te manquaient et que tu avais froid toute seule. Je te disais de prendre le plaid, mais tu refusais en disant qu'il n'était réservé qu'à nous deux.**

 **_ J'ai dit ça ? Demanda Regina, encore plus surprise.**

 **_ Oui.** Rit Emma. **En quoi cela te semble si incroyable ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Confessa Regina.**

 **_ Alors je suis ravie que tu aies commencé avec moi. Lança fièrement Emma. »**

Regina rit avant de se reprendre. Elle voulut de nouveau continuer à écouter la blonde, mais voulu lui poser une question avant.

 **« Est-ce que tu l'as encore ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Pardon ?**

 **_ Cette… couverture rouge. Est-ce que tu l'as ?**

 **_ Oui enfin… Oui, je suppose. Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Pour rien. Je t'écoute, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Regina, presque dans la précipitation. »**

Emma observa étrangement Regina avant de reprendre son histoire.

 **« Ensuite, plus les soirées passaient, et plus nous nous… Rapprochions. C'était physique, inexplicable et je crois que nous ne nous en rendions même pas compte. »**

Regina approuva de la tête. Elle observa leur position et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était proche d'Emma… Plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Leurs genoux étaient quasiment en contact et leurs mains n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres. C'était presque… Comme si la réalité dépassait le récit de la blonde.

 **« Parfois, je m'endormais et je me réveillais en pleine nuit. Et je me rendais compte que nous nous étions endormie l'une sur l'autre… Tes… Cheveux me chatouillaient les narines et… Je me retenais de ne pas éternuer pour ne pas casser ce moment. Lâcha Emma timidement, presque en chuchotant. »**

Adorable. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la brune. Elle s'en voulu presque d'agir ainsi, comme une adolescente mais… Elle aimait ce récit. Elle aimait cette Emma. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un moment important, une confidence, un aveu presque. Regina se surprenait à le vivre très intensément.

 **« Nous en aurons d'autres. Lâcha-t-elle brutalement.**

 **_ Comment ? Demanda Emma, perdue.**

 **_ Des moments… Enfin, ils ne seront peut-être pas identiques, mais nous vivrons… probablement d'autres choses ensemble… Non ? Dit Regina en cherchant ses mots.**

 **_ Oui enfin… Je l'espère. Regina, que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi es-tu là à la fin, ce n'est pas uniquement pour m'entendre raconter ce rêve, je le sais. Et je ne comprends pas ton discours, je ne comprends pas ce changement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**

Regina inspira longuement en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le sofa.

 **« J'aimerai… que nous nous réconcilions.**

 **_ Que nous nous réconcilions ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils levés de surprise.**

 **_ Oui. Depuis ta chute, tout est… tendu entre nous. L'ambiance est pesante. Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde et… je veux que nous le soyons. J'en ai assez des disputes depuis… Chercha Regina.**

 **_ Depuis toujours ? Compléta Emma avec plaisanterie.**

 **_ A vrai dire, oui. Nous avons toujours été plus ou moins dans le conflit même si… Nous n'avons jamais pris ça au sérieux. Enfin, cette fois, ça l'est. Et je ne veux pas que ça reste ainsi entre nous. Alors, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être… venir ici, te rejoindre pour que nous en discutions et que nous partagions des… choses. Je veux te comprendre Emma. C'est important, tout ce qui se passe ici est important ! »**

Emma esquissa un sourire. Elle sentait que Regina faisait des efforts… Et mieux encore, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec elle. Elle avait envie de réparer les choses, et elle semblait émettre la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas complétement folle. Cela la soulageait.

 **« Alors que propose-tu pour résoudre tout cela ? Que veux-tu que nous partagions ? J'ai… toute une vie à te raconter, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler durant des jours. Grimaça la blonde.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes à New York, je n'ai jamais vécu ici, je ne connais pas cette ville… Ni aucune autre d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai aucune… idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ici. Dit Regina en observant l'appartement.**

 **_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… Tu n'as jamais été au cinéma, dans un véritable musée, tu n'as jamais vu de momies ? Plaisanta Emma.**

 **_ Je n'irais pas voir des momies, c'est dégoutant. Grimaça la brune.**

 **_ C'est instructif.**

 **_ Peut-être. Mais…**

 **_ On va commencer par le cinéma. Rassura Emma, amusée. »**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Regina avait laissé Emma choisir le film, avec quelque peu d'appréhensions. Sur le chemin, elle avait observé la ville avec énormément d'attention. Tout ici était très différent de Storybrooke. Tout était beaucoup plus grands, plus lumineux… Plus inquiétant aussi. Elle était plutôt rassurée d'avoir Emma à ses côtés. Il faisait froid et elle avait envie de se coller à elle. C'était idiot… Mais elle se contenta de marcher étroitement à ses côtés en la frôlant par moment. Et cela lui provoquait des frissons, qu'elle accordait avec mauvais foi au froid.

Emma quant à elle… préférait penser que c'était involontaire. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir en se faisant de fausses joies.

Rapidement, elles arrivèrent au cinéma. Il y avait énormément d'affiches, partout. Ça sentait le popcorn et les sucreries. Regina était tellement absorbée par son observation des lieux qu'elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'Emma avait payé. Elle ne lui dit rien.

Elle avait alimenté son compte et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'Emma lui en fasse la remarque. C'est un détail qui, à son soulagement, été passé à la trappe.

Elles étaient dans la file d'attente. Elles n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur départ de l'appartement… Mais c'était un silence agréable. De ceux qu'avait décrit Emma. Regina était fascinée par ce bien être régnant entre elles… Lorsque les tensions étaient abaissées, lorsque les choses étaient dites, leurs échanges devenaient tellement… naturels. Il lui semblait vivre ce bien être dont Emma avait parlé à la perfection, mais elle n'osa pas lui dire.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Emma prit place. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder la main de Regina se trouvant à ses côtés. Elle avait envie de la serrer, mais s'en abstenu, de peur de la déranger. Pourtant, au même moment, la brune aurait aimé qu'Emma fasse un geste vers elle.

Lorsque le film commença, Regina voulut lutter pour apprécier d'être aux côtés de la blonde… Mais elle fut happée par le film. Emma quant à elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle se posait… énormément de questions. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Pouvait-elle la toucher, s'en approcher, lui parler même ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, et elle ne fut même pas attentive à l'histoire se déroulant sur l'écran. Elle aurait été même incapable d'en dire la fin. Elle avait tellement envie de faire un geste, n'importe quoi… Et pourtant, elle était pétrifiée.

Et puis, qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Combien de temps resteraient-elles ici ? N'était-ce pas jouer avec le feu que de passer du temps avec elle, ainsi ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment se positionner. Alors, elle ne faisait rien, par peur d'être rejetée et de voir Regina s'envoler… Car malgré la frustration, elles aimaient ces moments.

Finalement… Peut-être était-ce là une chance. Cette fois, elle aurait l'opportunité de tout revivre, une seconde fois. Alors, elle devrait profiter de ce moment sans se poser de questions… non ?

Lorsque le film se termina, c'est Regina qui se tourna vers Emma qui était encore en pleine réflexion intérieure.

 **« Merci, tu as très bien choisi. »**

Emma fut surprise d'être sortie ainsi de sa rêverie. Elle lança un sourire à Regina, comme pour répondre tacitement à son compliment. Elle se leva avec difficulté. Encore plongée dans ses pensées, elle réalisa que… ça avait été absurde d'imaginer que, sans ses souvenirs, Regina et elle pouvaient reprendre leur relation rapidement. Il a fallu du temps, plusieurs circonstances avant qu'elles ne s'avouent les choses dans le passé. Il fallait tout simplement… Qu'elle ait confiance en elles. Et c'était peut-être cela qui lui avait fait défaut en réalité.

Il faisait déjà presque nuit lorsqu'Emma ouvrit la porte de sortie de la salle de cinéma. Elle fut fascinée par la vue.

 **« Regina ! Regarde, il neige, c'est génial ! S'écria-t-elle. »**

La blonde n'hésita pas une seconde à se mettre sous la neige tombante et à admirer les flocons. Etre à New York avec ce temps était magique.

La brune observa Emma méticuleusement. La neige commençait déjà à fondre parmi ses boucles blondes. Elle avait ce regard… émerveillée, ce regard enfantin qui la rendait si… belle. Son manteau rouge, son sourire, son regard, la neige et la lumière de la lune… Le spectacle était si parfait qu'elle avait envie de le photographier, de l'imprimer pour garder à jamais en mémoire ce moment.

Emma se tourna vers elle, mais son sourire tomba.

 **« Tu risques de tomber bien malade comme ça, nous devrions rentrer.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda Regina qui sortit de sa contemplation. »**

La brune s'observa et oui, ses bras étaient gelés, elle ne portait qu'un simple veston. Ses cheveux commençaient à être trempés, et ses joues étaient rouges. Pourtant, elle l'avait à peine remarqué, fascinée par la beauté de la blonde qui observait simplement la neige tomber.

 **« Oh. Ça. Ce n'est pas grave, je survivrais. Dit-elle assurément.**

 **_ Non, hors de question de prendre le risque. Dit Emma. »**

Emma s'avança vers la brune. Elle retira son manteau pour lui mettre sur les épaules.

 **« Mais…**

 **_ J'insiste Regina. Je suis habituée au froid, je suis tellement tombée malade étant gamine que je ne l'ai plus été depuis des lustres. Au moins, prends-le, le temps du retour.**

 **_ Emma… Voulut protester Regina. »**

La brune toucha la main protectrice d'Emma posée sur son épaule. L'effet fut tellement… électrisant qu'elle en fut déstabilisée. Elle se stoppa dans sa protestation, comme hypnotisée par ce contact. C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'elle la touchait réellement et volontairement…

Son cœur bondit si fort qu'elle ne ressentit immédiatement plus les effets du froid. Lorsque son regard se dirigea vers le sien, elle crut céder. Elle eut envie de s'approprier ses lèvres instantanément. C'était… tellement nouveau, soudain, et cela lui semblait presque vital à présent. Comment avait-elle pu éviter cela tout ce temps ?

 **« J'insiste. Prononça doucement Emma. »**

Regina reprit ses esprits face à l'insistance d'Emma. Le regard subitement fixe, elle acquiesça silencieusement. Emma sourit et elles prirent la route du retour.

Le parfum de la blonde embaumait avec ce manteau et Regina avait terriblement envie de s'y emmitoufler uniquement pour retrouver la sensation de l'avoir plus près encore. Il y avait encore sa chaleur et… c'était presque comme une étreinte.

Regina observa rapidement Emma. Elle portait un pull noir près du corps et ce jean qui mettait tant en valeur ses fesses et ses jambes. C'était une femme très svelte, athlétique. Elle avait les bras dessinés, une taille fine surmonté d'une poitrine toujours mise en valeur. En vérité… Non, ce n'était pas comme une étreinte. Elle avait sa chaleur, mais ses formes, elle ne pouvait pas les sentir.

Elle en avait terriblement envie pourtant. C'était étrange. Il lui semblait en avoir toujours eu secrètement envie mais ce soir… après ces attentions, après son discours, et ce contact… Ce désir était plus fort que le reste.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent à l'appartement, Regina mis plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé pour enlever son manteau. Elle prit le soin d'imprimer dans son esprit les odeurs d'Emma sur elle.

 **« Il est tard… Tu as fait de la route et toutes ces recherches pour me retrouver… Je pense que nous devrions nous reposer.**

 **_ Oh… Oui. Bien sûr. Répondit Regina, déçu qu'Emma ne lui propose pas de continuer la soirée avec elle.**

 **_ Tu peux prendre la chambre. Dit Emma, déçu que Regina ne conteste pas sa proposition.**

 **_ Oh, non Emma, je t'assure, je prendrais le canapé. Je me suis… invitée ici, et…**

 **_ Tu ne t'es pas invité ici… Nous passons du temps ensemble. Et je t'assure, je ne te laisserai pas dormir dans le salon. Tu sais bien que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Dit Emma en souriant d'amusement. »**

Regina sourit à son tour, sachant qu'Emma disait vrai.

 **« Très bien. Acquiesça-t-elle. »**

Emma invita Regina à la suivre. Elle lui présenta la salle de bain, puis la chambre.

 **« Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre des affaires, dans la précipitation… Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici.**

 **_ Oh, ce n'est… »**

En vérité, si… Regina avait préparé un sac, dans le coffre de sa voiture. Mais elle réalisa au beau milieu de sa phrase qu'Emma allait lui proposer de porter ses affaires alors… Alors elle se priva de donner ce détail en se souvenant de la sensation qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait porté son manteau rouge.

 **« C'est… très gentil Emma, merci. Rectifia Regina en souriant presque un peu trop.**

 **_ Tout est là. Dit-elle en désignant la penderie. »**

Emma s'apprêtait à partir, mais Regina la retint par le bras… Finalement, elle se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile que d'avoir un contact avec Emma.

 **« Emma, j'aimerai savoir…**

 **_ Oui ?**

 **_ C'est surement idiot de ma part de te demander ça, mais… j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi ce soir et… j'espère que c'est le cas pour toi aussi. Lâcha Regina en reprenant son positionnement initial. »**

Emma fut surprise par la démarche de la brune… Et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante. Peut-être paraissait-elle trop froide, elle le savait, mais elle avait si peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle tentait quoique ce soit… Qu'elle avait même évité de dire ce qu'elle avait pensé de leur première sortie.

Regina était face à elle, les cheveux humides, les yeux appréhendant sa réaction. Elle portait un tailleur bleu lui allant à merveille, et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas l'embrasser sur le moment. Elle la trouvait si belle et elle l'aimait… Elle l'aimait vraiment.

Seulement, elle se contenta de lui sourire.

 **« Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas Regina, j'ai moi aussi passée une très bonne soirée. »**

La brune fut soulagée par la réponse d'Emma.

 **« Bonne nuit Emma.**

 **_ Bonne nuit. Répondit-elle presque en chuchotant avant de partir. »**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Emma fut réveillée brusquement par le bruit de la douche. Elle était habituée au calme dans cet appartement. Pourtant, au son de l'eau qui coule, Emma se blottie encore plus dans sa couverture. Elle fermait les yeux, imaginant qu'à l'heure actuelle, Regina était seule… nue… L'eau perlant sur sa peau halée…

Finalement… Emma préféra se ressaisir et se lever avant de laisser dévier ses pensées par d'autres, qui risqueraient d'être beaucoup plus intenses.

Elle commença à dresser la table, préparer des gaufres et du café, pour Regina. D'ailleurs, celle-ci sorti rapidement de la salle de bain, happé par l'odeur du petit déjeuner.

 **« Ça sent divinement bon. »**

Emma voulu répondre. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle lui fit face et les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche. Elle était déjà assise, en train de se servir du jus d'orange. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Elle portait même son pyjama. Sans maquillage, apprêtée de la sorte et faisant des gestes si banals, il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi… belle. Emma était subjuguée. Chacun de ses gestes semblait si… gracieux. Même sans sa garde-robe si sophistiquée, sans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, elle dégageait une classe renversante. Regina était tout simplement… magnifique à ses yeux, et il lui semblait qu'elle le serait pour le restant de ses jours.

La brune releva subitement le regard, croisant celui d'Emma. Elle le fuit rapidement, comme s'il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Ainsi, Emma posa une assiette pleine de gaufre sur la table ainsi que la cafetière. Elle prit place à ses côtés. Ses yeux restaient fuyants, fixés sur sa nourriture.

Regina fut interpellée par son attitude pour le moins… étrange. Elle espérait qu'Emma ne soit juste pas importunée par sa présence.

 **« Tu… veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? Enfin… C'est toi qui décide. Dit Regina en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.**

 **_ D'accord. »**

Elles mangèrent toutes les deux dans un silence gênant. Emma était déstabilisée. Elle n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point ses sentiments pouvaient être forts pour la brune, elle en était surprise elle-même. Elle l'aimait à un tel point que s'en était viscéral, et croiser son regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, lui provoquait autant de joie que de peine. Alors, elle faisait ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : elle tentait de la fuir.

Pourtant, Regina n'était pas dupe. Alors, voyant l'atmosphère se dégrader, elle décida d'entamer une autre discussion.

 **« Tu as… des endroits préférés ici ?**

 **_ C'est-à-dire ?**

 **_ Est-ce que tu as des endroits où tu aimes passer du temps, que tu apprécies particulièrement ?**

 **_ Oh et bien… Oui, j'en ai plusieurs. »**

Regina posa ses couverts afin de signifier à la blonde qu'elle était à son écoute. Voyant cela, Emma soupira presque et se mit à réfléchir.

 **« J'aime… le parc qui se trouve juste à côté d'ici, le bowling, le musée et… le planétarium.**

 **_ Le planétarium ?**

 **_ Oui. Tous ces lieux sont des endroits dans lesquels j'ai pu passer mes meilleurs moments avec Henry. Et le planétarium en fait partie. Tu sais, Henry est tellement fan d'astronomie… Je voulais lui offrir un télescope pour son anniversaire d'ailleurs.**

 **_ Comment c'était ?**

 **_ Comment… Avec Henry ? Ici ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ C'était… parfait, c'était juste… Je retrouvais enfin mon statut de mère, celui que je voulais tant avoir. Regina quand tu nous as offert ces souvenirs, je me rappellerais toute ma vie de ces moments passés avec notre fils. Tu m'as accordé ce passé avec lui, celui qui me manquait tant. Répondit Emma, avec sincérité et émotion.**

 **_ Nous pourrions y aller ? Au planétarium, tu voudrais bien m'y emmener ? Demanda simplement Regina après un silence.**

 **_ O-oui… Bien sûr. »**

Regina accorda un sourire réconfortant à Emma, qui continuait à être déboussolée. Peut-être… était-ce la douceur dont Regina faisait preuve… C'était probablement cela qui lui rappelait SA Regina, celle de ses souvenirs.

Après le petit déjeuner, Regina partit rapidement terminer de se préparer tandis qu'Emma prit son tour dans la salle de bain. Son odeur était mélangée à celle de la brune, et son cœur bondit, rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce.

Regina quant à elle, était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle se saisit d'un des pulls d'Emma. Cette fois, elle prit le temps d'humer longuement son odeur en fermant les yeux. Elle était envahie par elle et… elle s'y sentait tellement bien.

La brune préférait ignorer ce sentiment, elle en avait encore tellement peur. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui lui prenait, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir davantage.

Elle enfila donc son manteau. Emma la rejoignit et toutes deux partirent rapidement de l'appartement. La météo continuait à être terriblement froide. Les mains congelées et le nez rouge de froid, les deux femmes soupirèrent de satisfaction en entrant dans le bâtiment chauffé. Le planétarium était désert, les étudiants étaient déjà en cours. On était jeudi, et tout le monde travaillait.

Lorsqu'Emma paya et fit le premier pas pour entrer, elle fut submergée par ses souvenirs. Henry, cet enfant si curieux et vif qu'elle peinait tant à suivre tellement il était impatient de tout connaître. Ils étaient revenus tant de fois ici, et pourtant, son engouement n'avait jamais tari. Elle se souvenait des demandes incessantes d'Henry concernant l'heure, sa peur de rater le spectacle sous la voute étoilée. Tout cela lui semblait à la fois si proche et si loin…

 **« C'est très… ludique. Lâcha Regina en continuant lentement sa visite, attentive à tout.**

 **_ Tu sembles surprise. Mit en évidence Emma, avec amusement.**

 **_ Eh bien… oui, un peu. Je pensais que tu passerais plus de temps à manger des hot dog, jouer aux bornes d'arcades ou aller au zoo.**

 **_ Je peux aimer les choses éducatives… Lorsque ce n'est pas écrit sur un livre barbant. J'aime les choses ludiques tu sais.**

 **_ Vous m'impressionnez Miss Swan. »**

Emma rit presque en secouant la tête.

 **« On devrait se préparer, il y a une projection dans un quart d'heure.**

 **_ Une projection ?**

 **_ On va voir les galaxies et tous les mouvements des étoiles, c'est magnifique. Tu viens ? »**

Regina acquiesça. Alors, Emma prit sa main afin de l'emmener au plus vite vers la salle au plafond vouté. Regina sursauta presque au contact. Timidement, elle pressa lentement ses doigts parmi ceux d'Emma. Elle semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte et pourtant, c'était le cas. Elle tentait encore une fois de fuir ses sentiments, mais les battements rapides de son cœur la trahissaient.

Elles arrivèrent vite dans une salle. 3 bancs vides étaient posés au beau milieu. Regina et Emma s'y installèrent rapidement et, moins d'une minute plus tard, la lumière s'éteignit et la projection commença. La blonde était subjuguée par les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Regina tentait de se concentrer seulement… Leurs mains étaient restées lié.

La brune n'osait pas bouger. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Emma s'en rende compte et rompe le contact, et elle était… Angoissée. Toutes sortes de choses saugrenues lui passait par la tête, comme la moiteur de ses mains si elle continuait à être stressée ainsi ou la réaction qu'Emma aurait quand elle réaliserait que ce contact n'avait pas cessé.

Regina n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'allait prendre la projection. Il lui semblait n'avoir durer que quelques minutes lorsque la lumière se ralluma.

Elle n'avait pas quitté Emma des yeux. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, heureuse, souhaitant lui demander si elle avait aimé ce moment… Mais leur échange resta silencieux. Leurs regards alternant entre leurs yeux et leurs lèvres, Emma comme Regina voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

Pourtant, Emma se reprit et se racla la gorge en lâchant doucement la main de Regina. Celle-ci tenta difficilement de cacher sa déception.

 **« C'était… très bien. Dit timidement la brune. »**

Emma ne savait pas si Regina parlait de la projection ou de ce moment entre elles et elle la soupçonnait fortement d'avoir joué volontairement la carte de l'ambiguïté à ce propos.

 **« Oui… On continue ? Proposa la blonde. »**

Regina acquiesça en se levant. La plupart du reste de la visite se fit sous silence. En sortant du planétarium, Regina reprit une conversation avec Emma sur un sujet qu'elle aimait partager avec elle plus que tout : Henry.

 **« Alors… Comment c'était avec Henry ici ?**

 **_ Oh nous passions souvent par ce chemin. Sa pizzeria favorite n'est pas très loin et, croit moi ou non, sans ses souvenirs : sa favorite restait la Regina.**

 **_ Vraiment ? Demanda Regina en souriant. »**

Emma hocha la tête et les deux femmes se mirent à rire ensemble.

 **« Et quelle était la tienne ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Oh, ça… C'est un secret. Répondit Emma avec un clin d'œil.**

 **_ Tant que tu n'en choisi pas une avec de l'ananas ! Plaisanta la brune.**

 **_ Ceci est un débat délicat et houleux que je préfère ne pas avoir avec toi. Dit Emma, espiègle. »**

Emma et Regina continuèrent de plaisanter sur un ton léger et cela leur faisait un bien fou. La blonde décida d'emmener Regina dans un de ses restaurant favori sans lui dire.

En arrivant dans les lieux, la brune fut agréablement surprise. C'était un établissement reculé, et chaleureux. Il y avait des pierres apparentes, des poutres et une belle cheminée. C'était un restaurant italien et Regina prit place à leur table avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Je suis très heureuse de déjeuner ici, c'est une très belle surprise. Vais-je finalement savoir quelle est ta pizza préférée ? Plaisanta encore Regina.**

 **_ Non, désolé ! Je vais prendre des pâtes, mais tu le sauras peut-être un jour… »**

Regina fut amusée. Elle était heureuse, de vivre cette complicité qu'elle n'a jamais eu avec Emma. C'était comme si… tout était naturel et évident entre elles. Le repas se termina et les deux femmes se pressèrent pour rentrer.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter, de tout et de rien, assises sur le sofa.

 **« Tu sais… Je voulais te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire pour Robin. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le rejeter ainsi, je ne l'aurais pas accepté de nouveau dans ma vie.**

 **_ Vraiment ? Demanda Emma, surprise.**

 **_ Oui…** Souffla Regina **. Finalement, je crois que… J'ai idéalisé cette relation et son attitude m'a… Refroidi. Je n'aime pas avoir ce sentiment d'être utilisée comme un objet.**

 **_ Je crois que c'est exactement ce qui m'a fait sortir de mes gongs. J'ai eu cette impression que tu n'étais rien pour lui et… Et tu ne le mérite pas.**

 **_ Non, peut-être pas en effet… »**

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle eut soudainement un flash. Regina portait un ensemble bleu. Elles étaient sur une île, et la brune semblait amère.

 **« Et vous pensez que ce plan est le meilleur parce que votre petit-ami en est l'investigateur ?**

 **_ Quoi ? Mon petit-ami… Hook ?! »**

Emma secoua la tête, sonnée par ce souvenir.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Regina, inquiète en posant sa main sur le bras de la blonde.**

 **_ Je… Je ne sais pas, je viens d'avoir un flash… Neverland…**

 **_ Oh… »**

Emma secoua la tête. Oui, elle se souvenait de cet instant, sur l'ile de Peter Pan. Elle se souvint aussi d'autres choses, en particulier de quelques insultes de Regina proféré à l'encontre du pirate. Ces moments refaisant surface subitement la déstabilisait au plus haut point.

 **« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec Hook ? Demanda subitement Emma. »**

Regina rompit un peu brusquement le contact physique avec la blonde. Elle savait exactement ce à quoi Emma faisait référence et elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

 **« Je… Ne crois pas que ce soit important.**

 **_ Ça l'est, je pense. Enfin, je me souviens que… Tu ne lui porte pas beaucoup de considération et… n'est-il pas censé être la personne que j'aime ? Mon compagnon ? Enfin… Si nous sommes amies, tu devrais me soutenir, non ?**

 **_ Emma, si tu le permets, je ne souhaite vraiment pas avoir à parler de cet idiot maintenant. C'est possible ? Demanda Regina, agacée. »**

Tout à coup, le masque de dureté avait été remis à sa place. Regina était redevenu sèche, et autoritaire. Emma nota cela, ainsi que cette énième pique à l'égard du pirate. Elle avait envie de creuser, encore… Mais elle s'en abstenue. Elle préférait attendre… d'avoir plus d'argument pour la confronter au problème.

Le repas se déroula donc dans un silence pesant. Regina était énervée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'au final, elles parlent de cet imbécile ?

Non, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pire même, elle le détestait. Cet air condescendant, cette facilité déconcertante dont il faisait preuve pour se sortir de chaque moment difficile sans accroc, ce machisme à peine voilé… Tout cela la rendait dingue.

Le voir se pavaner avec Emma à son bras était la pire des choses lui semblait-il. Elle se souvient encore les avoir vu se promener main dans la main dans la rue, et être rentrée chez elle en furie. Elle avait cassé un vase et but beaucoup de vin pour oublier cette vision. Elle avait essayé de fuir la question du pourquoi… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **« Je suis… fatiguée. Lâcha Regina, en se massant les tempes.**

 **_ Pas de soucis, va te reposer, je rangerai. Répondit Emma en désignant leurs deux verres sur la table basse d'un air déçu. »**

Regina remercia Emma avant de se lever. Puis, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour jeter un long regard sur Emma qui lui faisait dos et semblait bien pensive. D'un air triste et mélancolique, elle ferma la porte.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Regina s'était rapidement levée après s'être allongée dans son lit. Son esprit était tant envahi de pensées qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil.

Délicatement, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il régnait un grand silence dans l'appartement. Regina se mit donc à parcourir les lieux. Elle vit un bureau sur lequel étaient déposées des dizaines et des dizaines d'esquisses d'une petite fille. Chaque fois, elle paraissait différente… Sauf son regard. Il lui rappelait… quelque chose. Mais elle ne savait pas mettre un mot dessus.

Elle était chaque fois blonde, aux cheveux bouclés et avec un sourire espiègle.

Cela interpella la brune.

Elle regarda brièvement chacun d'eux et tomba sur un dessin, différent cette fois-ci. C'était un portrait… d'elle. Elle y apparaissait souriante et… nue.

Regina rougit en reposant le dessin, avec l'impression étrange d'avoir vu quelque chose de trop intime… Pourtant, comment cela pourrait l'être, c'était son visage, son corps qui étaient représentés. Et elle devait l'admettre, c'était étrangement fidèle à la réalité.

Regina secoua la tête en continuant d'avancer.

Elle arriva dans le salon et vit la blonde endormie dans le canapé, une couverture polaire la recouvrant à peine. Elle semblait avoir livré un combat invisible.

Couchée sur le ventre, Emma était encore profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

La brune regarda l'autre jeune femme avec attention. Ses boucles dorées reposaient sur son visage serein et étrangement calme.

Oui cette femme était belle, c'était indéniable …

Leur visite au planétarium et divers endroits avait permis à Regina de mesurer combien Emma était plus complexe qu'elle en avait l'air. Non, Emma ne mangeait pas que des burgers et n'était pas un cliché facile à épingler sur un mur. Emma était une immensité, une terre lointaine et à la fois si proche, un autre univers à découvrir.

A quel moment avait-elle commencé à ressentir vraiment tout ça concernant Emma ? Pourquoi s'était-elle tant fourvoyée avec Robin alors que cette femme, visiblement, nourrissait des sentiments profonds à son encontre ?

Etait-elle contre ?

Non, bien sûr. C'était même tellement… flatteur provenant d'une femme telle qu'elle.

Seulement, elle avait vu le maudit pirate lui tourner autour comme un piranha affamé. Emma ne s'était pas écartée des approches grossières de Jones, elle s'était laissé amadouer par ses regards apitoyés, ses prestations virils, son humour lourd, ces manières d'homme sans honneur. Le code de la piraterie pour Hook était une vaste blague, un amusement dont il s'était servi pour camoufler ses manquements à lui-même.

Enfin… Elle n'était pas mieux jugea-t-elle, prise dans sa contemplation de la blonde endormie.

Elle avait tout simplement laissé tomber son premier sentiment naissant envers Emma et renoncé... se jugeant impropre à de tels penchants. Elle ne méritait pas Emma en aucun cas.

L'amour qu'Henry lui portait était déjà un miracle suffisant. En sus, que Snow lui ait pardonné et inversement était déjà bien assez pour une personne telle qu'elle est.

Elle était un monstre et n'avait partagé ce sentiment avec personne, enfouissant au fond d'elle-même le profond dégoût pour sa personne, derrière le vernis de Regina Mills, il n'y avait qu'une personne effarée par ses crimes et le poids de la culpabilité.

Seule sa relation passée avec Maleficent faisait sens. Elles étaient deux monstres, et les monstres peuvent s'aimer aussi… Un temps, jusqu'à ce que la soif de pouvoir prenne le dessus.

Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire peur que de nouveaux sentiments amoureux fort pour une personne qu'elle sous-estimait au départ. Regina l'admettait et c'était difficile de faire le contraire : elle avait pris grand soin de la dévaloriser à leur rencontre. Elle avait tellement souhaité la rendre moins… désirable. Et pourtant, le temps avançant, elle n'y était pas parvenue. Pire encore, à présent, elle estimait être… misérable à côté d'elle, ce qui était un comble en soi.

Cette jeune femme aux allures garçonnes était un étrange reflet de ce qu'elle aurait voulu être finalement… Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle était toujours à cheval, rêvant d'aventure et d'évasion. Elle ne fantasmait absolument pas à l'idée de porter une lourde couronne, d'habiter un immense château et d'avoir de grandes responsabilités… Et pourtant…

Regina soupira.

Elle prit place un peu plus loin et repensait à leur conversation et à cette évocation de Hook.

Elle ressentait déjà la gêne, le déplaisir et la jalousie l'enserrer de nouveau.

La brune avait l'étrange sensation que… quelque chose lui avait été « volé ». Oui, c'est cela. Hook, tout comme Robin, avaient contribués à leur éloignement et elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Après tout, elle et Emma étaient si… proches, mais si lointaines à la fois finalement.

Et si cette histoire de petite fille n'était qu'un arrangement avec leurs consciences, un lien magique pour leur faire réaliser une « possibilité », que le chagrin d'Emma était quelque part tout aussi réel que le reste ? Que la perte de cet enfant n'était que le symbole pas très léger d'un amour non consommé, un fruit resté dans sa gangue et qui n'avait jamais fleuri ?

Est-ce que tout cela valait encore le coup d'ailleurs ? Et si… Si Emma changeait de cap, serait-elle capable de le digérer ? Serait-elle capable d'accepter seulement l'idée de la voir se fourrer de nouveau dans les bras de « l'autre » ?

Regina savait, au fond, qu'une trahison de la part d'Emma raviverait cette part si sombre d'elle-même. L'Evil Queen prenait le risque de renaître de ses cendres et, cette fois, elle savait qu'elle risquait de les consumer tous, par colère, par dépit. Son cœur n'était pas assez fort pour encaisser encore un autre coup du sort… Regina l'admettait : elle était rongée par la peur.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette étincelle dans son cœur car… Emma avait admis ses sentiments comme « vrais ». Etait-ce imaginable que tout cela devienne réel ?

Regina soupira de nouveau. Elle se faisait des idées… C'était plus qu'invraisemblable et la chute serait rude si elle continuait à s'imaginer de quelconques possibilités. Elle se leva donc et s'avança vers Emma. Elle s'assit doucement sur le canapé, près d'elle, balayant les cheveux qui cachaient les beaux yeux endormis.

Elle murmura alors « Emma » pour la réveiller doucement.

Elles devaient avoir une solide conversation... une conversation sur la réalité de leurs sentiments, de leur vie… et il fallait envisager la possibilité qu'Ella ne soit qu'un appel de plus vers une énième illusion.

Il fallait qu'elles soient sures, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour sauver leur amitié si, toutefois, elles faisaient fausse route.

Emma ouvrit doucement les yeux alors que Regina ne pouvait retenir un regard anxieux.

 **« Hey… Lança-t-elle simplement, d'un sourire réconfortant. »**

Regina lança un demi sourire avant de s'asseoir. Emma repoussa la couverture et prit place à ses côtés.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda doucement Emma. »**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emma savait faire à la perfection, c'était de décrypter Regina dans tout son panel d'émotions. Et ce regard, elle le connaissait parfaitement. La brune avait peur… Et à priori, pas une de ces peurs banales, passagères, qui peuvent se gérer facilement… Oh non. Regina semblait terrifiée.

 **« Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Lâcha Regina en soupirant et en ricanant jaune à la fois.**

 **_ Par le début ?** Demanda Emma, naïvement. **Il n'a pas pu se passer tant de choses entre le moment où tu as franchi la porte de cette chambre et maintenant…**

 **_ Dans ma tête… Peut-être. »**

Emma ne put cacher sa tristesse face à l'état de la brune.

 **« J'ai vu tes dessins… D'Ella, sur le bureau.**

 **_ Oh… Ouais… Je ne suis pas très douée. Je n'arrive pas à retranscrire son visage exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Dit Emma, gênée.**

 **_ Elle est… Mignonne. Et elle a ce… regard.**

 **_ Ton regard. Rectifia la blonde. »**

Regina releva les yeux vers ceux d'Emma, à la fois interpellée, touchée et… gênée. Elle les rabaissa vite sur ses mains qu'elle tripotait nerveusement.

 **« Mais je sais aussi qu'Ella comme Henry ont toujours été de piètres excuses pour éviter de parler des vrais problèmes alors, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »**

A quoi cela servait-il de le démentir, la brune savait pertinemment qu'Emma avait raison sur ce point. Alors, après un moment d'hésitation, Regina se lança.

 **« Ok… Ok. Je… voilà, je me rends compte que… Tu n'es pas entièrement celle que je croyais. Enfin, je le savais déjà, je veux dire… J'avais plus ou moins… deviné que tu n'étais pas ce stéréotype ambulant que je m'étais mise en tête.**

 **_ Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ? Demanda Emma avec amusement.**

 **_ Désolé, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses.** Soupira Regina avec sourire, en tentant de se détendre. **Ok. Toujours est-il que… j'aime découvrir de nouvelles facettes de toi. »**

Emma retint inconsciemment son souffle. Est-ce qu'elle avait entendu « j'aime » et « toi » dans la même phrase ou était-ce encore une hallucination de sa part ?

Elle avait beau être totalement résignée quant à leur famille, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de tambouriner.

 **« Ok… Merci. Enfin, je crois. Lâcha Emma.**

 **_ Emma. Est-ce que tu aimes Hook ?** **Demanda Regina brutalement.**

 **_ Wow wow…** **Une minute. Hook ? Mais… Enfin… »**

Emma secoua ma tête, désarçonnée.

 **« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus en parler.**

 **_ Je ne veux pas parler de lui, mais de tes sentiments, Emma. Dit Regina, agacée.**

 **_ Mes… Sentiments ? »**

Regina secoua affirmativement la tête, attendant d'en savoir plus. Emma se sentait comme… Sur le fil du rasoir. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, au fur et à mesure… Elle se souvenait du flirt, de ses attentions, mais rien n'égalait Regina. C'était pourtant évident.

Pourquoi posait-elle la question ?

 **« J'éprouve une certaine… Sympathie à son égard. Admit Emma.**

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à la fin ? Il est grossier, lourd, alcoolique, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait un QI plus élevé que la moyenne. Lâcha Regina, amère en croisant les bras.**

 **_ … Regina… Est-ce que… »**

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, le regard d'Emma brilla de nouveau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se retenant même de laisser échapper un rire taquin que Regina prendrait surement très mal en cet instant.

 **« Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? Mit en évidence Emma.**

 **_ Quoi ? Moi ? Non, je ne suis pas… »**

Regina se redressa, regagnant un peu de prestance. Elle tenta de rester honorable, mais sa voix et son regard la trahissait cruellement.

« **Je ne suis pas… jalouse. Je veux juste que… Ce soit clair.**

 **_ Mais c'est clair. Entre moi et Hook, cela me paraît limpide.**

 **_ Mais pas ça voyons ! Je veux que ce soit clair entre toi et moi !**

 **_ Ok, d'accord. Faisons cela alors. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour Robin ?**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais…**

 **_ Non, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il brille non plus par son haut niveau d'intelligence.** **Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à lui ?**

 **_ Rien du tout. Justement ! Je ne lui trouve rien et toi… Toi, je me rends compte que je te trouve… Tout ! »**

Regina avait lâché sa dernière phrase comme une bombe. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

 **« Je croyais… Mon Dieu, Emma !** S'exclama dramatiquement Regina en se levant et en commençant à faire les 100 pas. **J'étais tellement persuadée que tu n'étais qu'un cliché sur patte. La bonne tête blonde, voleuse, gamine, qui n'assume rien, qui mange comme un enfant et qui joue aux fléchettes toute la journée. Et voilà que tu… M'emmène voir un film, que tu prends soin de moi, que nous déjeunons dans un endroit superbe… Voilà que… Tu me montre que tu me connais à la perfection, que tu aimes te cultiver, que tu es quelqu'un de nostalgique, artiste, sensible et… »**

Regina s'arrêta. Elle avait les poings serrés, sentant que si elle laissait ses mains détendues, elle tremblerait comme une feuille.

Emma, elle, ne faisait pas mieux. Elle menaçait de faire une tachycardie. Elle n'en revenait pas… Elle peinait à croire à tout ce que Regina lui disait. Commençait-elle à… L'aimer, de nouveau ? Etais-ce réellement possible ?

 **« Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de qui je suis, Emma. Tu es une personne… Fabuleuse, et exceptionnelle, je te l'assure. Tu es… libre, bonne. Et moi… Moi, je ne suis qu'une horrible meurtrière qui t'a privé de ta vie. Lâcha Regina en faisant subitement dos à Emma. »**

La brune se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de chasser ces maudites larmes menaçant de couler sur son visage.

 **« Je crois que… je ne te mérite pas. Et que je ferais mieux de partir de Storybrooke, te laisser… Toi, Henry et tes parents. Dit Regina en retenant un sanglot.**

 **_ Non. »**

La blonde se leva et s'approcha de la brune qui lui faisait toujours dos. Dieu qu'elle avait envie de passer ses mains autour de sa taille, de la caresser, la choyer. Elle avait envie d'inonder son cou de baisers, et de la serrer si fort.

Ne voulant pas la faire fuir, Emma se contentant de s'approcher du dos de Regina le plus près possible… Si près qu'elle sentait son vêtement la frôler et son parfum embaumer l'air ambiant.

 **« Il en est hors de question. Je ne vivrais pas sans toi, j'en suis incapable. Lâcha Emma en un souffle. »**

Regina se tourna enfin longuement face à Emma, ses yeux ne pouvant trahir son désespoir.

 **« Je t'ai privé d'une famille.**

 **_ C'est tout le contraire… Tu m'en a offert une. Enfin… Regina… Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a mise dans cette armoire lorsque je suis née. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres. Pour elle, cet argument était invalide. Elle ne cesserait jamais de s'en vouloir et elle le savait.

 **« Je suis mauvaise. Dit-elle, amère.**

 **_ Tu me rends heureuse.**

 **_ Je ne le mérite pas. Répondit la brune.**

 **_ Et moi ? Crois-tu que je le mérite ? Voyons Regina… J'ai… J'ai abandonné notre fils ! »**

Emma soupira douloureusement.

 **« Ton fils, Emma. Rectifia la brune.**

 **_ Notre fils. Crois-tu que je ne m'en mords pas les doigts, chaque jour durant ? Pourtant… Pourtant, il m'a permis de te rencontrer, toi… Et ton sort a également permis cela… Regina… Tu ne comprends dont pas ? »**

Regina n'osa pas bouger, ni laisser les larmes s'écouler sur son visage. Elle voyait chacun de ses arguments tomber en lambeau, détruit par une Emma déterminée… Et qui l'aimait, assurément. Alors, elle laissa tomber ses murs et commença à donner ses inquiétudes.

 **« Comment fera-t-on si ça ne marche pas ? Comment fera-t-on pour… Henry et… »**

Regina fut interpellée par la sonnerie de son téléphone, sonnant à tout va. Elle ferma les yeux, frustrée.

 **« Tu… Tu devrais… Tenta de dire Emma.**

 **_ Oui. »**

Regina rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Emma. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser… Cela lui semblait vital. Elles étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir son souffle mêler au sien. Il lui suffisait juste de… Se pencher, de quelques millimètres pour la sentir, encore plus. Pour que son cœur batte, tellement plus fort qu'il ne le fait actuellement si cela était encore possible. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti quelque chose d'aussi… intense, viscéral, imprévisible même.

Elle s'approcha, plus encore. La blonde ferma doucement les yeux et… alors que Regina semblait hypnotisée par ces lèvres tentatrices, elle fut subitement interrompue par une seconde salve de sonneries.

Elle sursauta, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux d'Emma brutalement.

 **« Ex… Excuse-moi. »**

La brune s'éloigna de la sauveuse pour prendre en main son portable. Alors que le parfum et le contact d'Emma lui manquait déjà, le nom affiché commença à l'angoisser.

Henry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Emma se retourna vivement alors que Regina s'isola pour répondre au téléphone. Elle était bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Regina venait de se livrer, totalement à nue… Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Cela la troublait véritablement.

Finalement, ces murs mentaux ne reflétaient qu'une immense culpabilité. Pourtant, Emma n'en a jamais voulu à Regina à propos de son abandon, de son enfance… Jamais. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Elle s'était raisonnée sur la chose : cela faisait partie de son histoire. Son passé faisait d'elle, ce qu'elle était actuellement et… elle était fière de cela. Emma était fière d'être ce qu'elle était, avec ses défauts comme ses qualités. Bien sûr, son enfance restait une blessure profonde, bien sûr, elle aurait tant aimé vivre au sein d'une famille… « normale ». Seulement, à quoi cela servait-il de trouver un coupable à toute cette histoire ? Elle ne sera jamais réécrite de toute façon… Et elle ne le voudrait pas d'ailleurs.

Si on remontait véritablement au cœur du problème, elle devrait en vouloir à Geppeto d'avoir mis son fils au lieu de sa mère dans cette armoire, elle devrait en vouloir à Cora d'avoir tué Daniel, déclenchant toute cette tempête, elle devrait en vouloir au royaume tout entier, au créateur des arbres enchantés, à la magie… Mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il, au fond ? Emma n'avait pas envie de vivre dans l'amertume, elle voulait simplement… Aller de l'avant.

Et cela signifiait aujourd'hui, avoir sa famille, enfin. Et sa famille était simplement… Regina.

C'est à ce moment précis que la brune revient à ses côtés en soufflant, posant le téléphone à côté d'elle.

Emma serra les poings malgré elle. Elle devait tout dire aussi à Regina.

Ce n'était pas… juste, que seule la brune ait livré le fond de sa pensée, ses sentiments les plus intimes. Elle ne pouvait pas clore la conversation ainsi, la regarder, silencieuse, les bras ballants. C'était impossible que cet échange reste inachevé.

 **« Désolé, Henry m'appelait à propos d'un démarcheur immobilier qui…**

 **_ Non. Non, je n'ai pas fini. Coupa brusquement la blonde. »**

Regina se stoppa, le sourcil relevé, surprise par le ton autoritaire d'Emma.

 **« Moi aussi. Dit-elle subitement.**

 **_ Moi aussi quoi ? Demanda la brune, dont la gorge était sèche**

 **_ Moi aussi, au début j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort pour toi, réellement.**

 **_ Oh et bien… si tu le dis... »**

Regina semblait à la fois sarcastique et résignée… Ce qui agaça encore plus Emma. Regina ne la croyait donc pas ! Elle n'était pas convaincue du tout par son propos.

 **« Mais je t'assure que si ! Protesta Emma**

 **_ Ecoute Emma… Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de te dire tout ça qu'il faut te sentir obliger de me rendre la pareille... on est tous très différents. Et notre première rencontre fut intense, certes. Mais j'entends bien que tu n'aies absolument pas ressenti quelque chose de…**

 **_ Mais, non, mais ! Cria presque Emma**

 **_ Ne crie pas s'il te plait, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je sais bien que tu as des « sentiments » pour moi, je l'ai compris. Je ne doute pas de leur sincérité, je t'assure… mais sans cette « illusion » je ne sais pas si... Fit la brune soudainement perdue et agitant les mains dans les airs. »**

Regina avait reconstruit ses remparts. Et cela avait été rapide. Elle fuyait subitement le moindre contact avec les deux orbes vertes qui la fixait, et elle avait remis de la distance entre elles… D'ailleurs, elle ne la laissait même pas s'exprimer, ce qui rendait dingue la blonde.

 **« Non mais, vas-tu me laisser finir de parler à la fin ! S'exclama Emma. »**

Regina sourcilla. Elle prit son verre non loin d'elle et le bu doucement, ne voulant pas s'étrangler avec le liquide qui faisait son chemin difficilement. Elle avait eu envie de s'excuser… Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait… Car elle n'en était pas habituée. Finalement, est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait déjà parler ainsi ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Cela lui procurait un sentiment étrange.

 **« J'ai été… déçue. Voilà ! »**

La blonde s'était levée et avait vissé ses pouces dans son jean. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre en quête de ses mots. Regina profita de ce silence pour reprendre la parole, avec plus de douceur.

 **« Déçu de quoi ? Demanda délicatement la brune**

 **_ Déçue… Par toi. Je n'ai pas aimé ton comportement au début. Tu me voyais comme l'ennemi à abattre, tu avais peur qu'Henry me suive, te délaisse... J'ai bien tenté d'être compréhensive, j'ai même essayé de t'amadouer… mais putain tu étais récalcitrante à tout !**

 **_ Emma. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Regina sous le ton de la remontrance vis-à-vis de son langage.**

 **_ Excuse-moi mais… Merde Regina, tu as voulu me tuer quand même ! Donc oui, forcément, j'étais déçue ! »**

Regina soupira en s'accoudant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine ouverte. Emma était hypnotisée par ses pieds. Parfois… Parfois, elle s'en voulait de ressentir cela. Il n'y avait qu'un torrent de sentiments contradictoires qui faisait feu en elle. Elle l'aimait, et elle lui en voulait à la fois… C'était déstabilisant, et cela expliquait son comportement, tantôt avenant, tantôt fuyant.

 **« Emma… Je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment. A cette époque, j'étais encore tellement… en colère. J'étais si enfermée dans tout ça. Je n'avais que la vengeance, et Henry dans ma vie. Et tu venais tout m'enlever… J'étais perdue.**

 **_ Pourtant, tu aurais pu avoir plus…**

 **_ Avoir plus ?**

 **_ Oui… moi. J'étais là, sur le pas de ta porte. Et tu me l'as fermé au visage comme si j'étais un parasite. Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance. Tu… tu préférais te taper Graham !** Lâcha Emma, amère. **As-tu idée de la frustration que j'ai pu éprouver ?**

 **_ Frustration ? Fit Regina en penchant la tête.**

 **_ Non mais… Bon, oui il était beau garçon, mais tout de même...**

 **_ Emma...** soupira Regina. **Je l'ai tué.**

 **_ Je sais... »**

Un ange passa. Il y eu un silence lourd de sens, après cette… révélation, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, en réalité. Il y avait, une fois de plus, des non-dits et Emma ne le supportait plus. Elle retourna à sa contemplation du paysage de New York. Les pigeons roucoulaient à la fenêtre.

 **« Tu n'es plus cette femme-là. Mit en évidence Emma**

 **_ Ce monstre-là, tu veux dire. Rectifia durement Regina**

 **_ Appelle ça comme tu veux. Tu as…changé. Enfin, même le terme « changer » ne convient pas. Tu as vécu une espèce de… renaissance avec Henry. »**

Emma se retourna. La brune l'observa alors, le regard larmoyant d'émotion. Emma fit ainsi un pas vers elle.

 **« Tout le monde le voit. Moi… Henry, même ma mère... Il n'y a que toi pour encore t'acharner à te mettre tout sur le dos, alors que nous savons que, dans cette sombre histoire, aucune de nous n'a eu son mot à dire. »**

Les longs cheveux de la sauveuse pendaient d'un côté. Le regard se voulant réconfortant et les sourcils à l'oblique, elle fixait intensément la brune.

Regina se plaça à ses côtés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre avant de reprendre.

 **« Si c'est une façon de dire que j'ai eu des circonstances atténuantes... Répliqua Regina.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce que tu veux te charger, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que la première chose que j'ai eu envie en mettant le pied chez toi, c'est de ne jamais repartir… C'est étrange, mais la première fois que je t'ai vu, je te voulais... Et plus je te voulais, plus toi… toi tu ne voulais pas de moi. »**

Regina regarda Emma en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Elle était… surprise, et laissa Emma finir.

 **« Je ne voulais pas te blesser ni te faire de mal, à toi et à Henry... Voilà pourquoi je voulais partir. Pas... pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas. Mais parce que tu me plaisais trop ! Regina, je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Je… Je voulais… Finis alors par s'exclamer Emma, aux bords des larmes. »**

La brune se leva et pris Emma instinctivement la jeune femme dans ses bras lui ouvrant ses bras, là ou Emma s'engouffra avec force...

 **« Je voulais être une famille avec toi et Henry… Lâcha la blonde dans un sanglot incompressible. »**

Regina caressa délicatement la chevelure d'Emma. Elle sentait les larmes sur son épaule, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre le sien. Comment était-ce possible que cela soit à la fois si bon et si douloureux ? Les larmes d'Emma la bouleversaient. Ce qu'elle lui avouait… lui faisait autant de mal que de bien finalement. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle ne pourrait jamais réécrire le passé. Elle avait tant… perdu son temps, à cause de ses craintes, à cause de ses peurs, de ses angoisses, de ses vengeances. Elle voulait avoir l'espoir que tout cela change, pour Emma, pour elle… Pour leur famille finalement.

 **« Nous le sommes. Nous sommes une famille, Emma. »**

Les sanglots d'Emma se calmèrent, petit à petit.

 **« Je refuse de t'entendre dire que c'est à cause d'Ella que j'éprouve tout cela pour toi. Regina… Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, et cela n'a jamais cessé de croitre. »**

Regina caressa doucement le visage d'Emma, sentant la blonde se blottir dans son cou.

xxx

Hook arriva en trombe dans la bibliothèque de Storybrooke accompagné de sa mère. Belle, subjuguée par sa lecture, sursauta de surprise.

 **« Belle ! S'exclama le pirate en apercevant la brune dans un rayon. »**

La jeune femme reposa son livre clos sur une table et roula des yeux d'exaspération. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement le pirate, le trouvant opportuniste et peu enclin à s'enrichir intellectuellement. Cependant, que ce soit lui comme n'importe qui d'autre : elle détestait tout simplement être interrompu durant une lecture, qui plus est passionnante.

 **« Oui ? Souffla Belle, désabusée. »**

La brune tourna son regard vers l'homme et fut surprise d'y voir une femme, visiblement assez âgée à ses côtés.

 **« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, c'est capital. Dit Hook, en éludant sa question.**

 **_ Je t'écoute.**

 **_ Tu… Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire des deux frères ? »**

Belle fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension. Le pirate lui demandait des informations sur une histoire ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

A cette pensée, la brune haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer.

 **« Oui, peut-être brièvement… Je crois avoir vu ça par ici… »**

Impatients, Hook et sa mère suivirent la jeune femme dans les rayons. Elle écumait chaque livre. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, elle poussa un petit cri de victoire en sortant un livre à la couverture pourpre du rayon. Il était poussiéreux.

Elle eut la mauvaise idée de souffler dessus, ce qui les fit tout deux tousser fortement.

 **« Excusez-moi. »**

Hook hocha la tête avant de prendre place à côté de Belle, sur une chaise autour d'une table ronde. La brune ouvrit le bouquin et en parcouru les lignes, silencieusement, l'air concentré.

 **« Vous… Vous voulez bien nous en dire le contenu ? Demanda la femme timidement. »**

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Belle hocha la tête.

 **« Ok, c'est l'histoire de deux frères. Ils se nommaient Everett et William. Ils ont tous deux été engagés dans l'armée de l'Evil Queen après la guerre des ogres durant laquelle ils ont tout perdus. Ils étaient très différents…**

 **Tandis que Everett semblait sans pitié, voire même sanguinaire : son frère, lui, était plus modéré.**

 **Alors que William partait en reconnaissance à la recherche de Snow White, il est tombé sur une jeune femme… Allia.**

 **_ Oui, bien sûr… Allia… Souffla la mère de Hook. »**

La brune stoppa sa lecture pour la toiser étrangement. Se sentant observée, la dame se reprit et s'excusa.

 **« Pardonnez mon impolitesse…**

 **_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je disais donc, Allia… C'était une sorcière qui maîtrisait les éléments, très puissante, visiblement. Dit Belle. »**

La brune continua sa lecture silencieuse en fronçant les sourcils, puis reprit.

 **« Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire face à William, qui semblait terriblement froid et agacé, lui sommant de lui donner la cachette de la princesse… Pourtant, malgré les apparences, William venait de tomber profondément amoureux d'Allia. Durant plusieurs semaines, il lui rendait visite… Au départ pour des demandes, des conseils… Puis, ils commençaient à avoir des discussions, plus profondes. Alors que William a appris à la connaître plus amplement, il a senti qu'elle n'était pas totalement honnête avec lui. Lorsqu'il a commencé à l'interroger sur ses secrets, elle lui a révélé que…**

 **_ … Que… Que quoi ? Demanda Hook, impatient d'en savoir plus devant une Belle pantoise.**

 **_ Que Regina les pousserait tous au bord du chaos, mais… Mais qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter car cela fait partie du « grand cycle »…**

 **_ C'est… étrange.**

 **_ Oui, je n'avais jamais rien lu de tel à son propos. »**

Belle se pinça les lèvres en continuant peu à peu sa lecture silencieuse.

 **« Ok, le livre n'en dit pas plus concernant cette histoire mais… William et Allia ont entamé petit à petit une relation, qui n'était visiblement plus de l'ordre de l'amitié. William s'était donc éloigné de son travail au sein de l'armée tandis que son frère était inquiet. Quelques semaines plus tard… Allia été tombé enceinte. Elle lui a révélé que leur enfant à venir serait pourvu de magie, qu'elle deviendrait une grande sorcière. Connaissant le danger que pouvait représenter l'Evil Queen, pour sa famille et son enfant à venir : William et Allia se sont enfuit. Les rumeurs se sont répandu et ont vite faire échos à Everett. Son frère aurait abandonné l'armée pour une femme… Pire encore, une sorcière. Il était fou de rage. Il été rentré dans un cercle vicieux, et a cherché son frère et Allia durant deux années entières… Deux années durant lesquelles la haine d'Everett n'avait jamais cessé de croitre. Il a fini par les retrouver et a constaté qu'ils étaient heureux et… qu'ils avaient une petite fille. Everett était devenu fou de jalousie, rongé par un sentiment terrible d'abandon.**

 **Il a donc attendu le moment parfait pour les surprendre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Allia, son frère s'est interposé et… est mort tragiquement. Sa rage n'en a été que décuplée. Désarçonnée, Allia n'a eu que le temps de lancer un sort à sa fille avant de se faire tuer à son tour. La jeune fille était ainsi devenue muette et… enfant, à jamais. Furieux, Everett l'a emmené vers l'Evil Queen. »**

Hook s'était mis à tripoter les nombreuses bagues ornementant ses doigts nerveusement. Il aurait pu être Everett… Oui. La jalousie, la rage, la vengeance étaient des sentiments horribles qui l'avaient habité durant de nombreuses années. Sentant son fils tourmenté, sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne en lui envoyant un regard bienveillant.

 **« Que se passe-t-il après ? Demanda le pirate en se ressaisissant.**

 **_ Everett a livré la jeune fille à la reine. Elle a refusé de tuer un enfant et a demandé vivement pourquoi cette fillette se trouvait là. Everett a donc expliqué avoir tué une sorcière, dans le but de laisser à l'Evil Queen toute sa suprématie et que cette jeune fille l'accompagnait… Regina a réfuté cette idée, le réprimandant et lui disant qu'avoir tuer une sorcière en son nom était stupide. Alors qu'Everett s'apprêtait à repartir avec l'enfant qu'il haïssait plus que tout, Regina a demandé son prénom… « Ella, votre Majesté. Avait-il répondu avant de s'en aller. ». »**

Belle ainsi que Hook restèrent scotché sur la dernière phrase.

 **« D'accord, c'est…**

 **_ Oui, c'est… déstabilisant.** Prononça Belle avant de refermer lourdement le livre en question. **Je… J'aimerai m'occuper de cette histoire, en parler avec Henry, cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Belle.**

 **_ Non… Non, bien sûr que non. Nous allons te laisser.**

 **_ Où allez-vous ?**

 **_ Oh et bien… Je vais faire découvrir à ma mère les joies de la navigation. Lâcha Hook, à la fois gêné et heureux.**

 **_ Oh… Alors bonne route. Répondit Belle en souriant. »**

Hook et sa mère lui rendirent son sourire. Alors qu'ils sortaient à peine de la bibliothèque, Hook perdit son air ravi sur le visage pour arborer un faciès grave.

 **« Killian, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.**

 **_ Maman, j'aurais… J'aurais pu être ce frère-là. Je le sais. Je veux dire, il…**

 **_ Peu importe ce que cet homme a fait. Tu es différent, mon fils, je le sais. Certaines personnes peuvent changer, d'autre non et je sais que toi… Oui, toi, tu es un homme bon. »**

Hook lança un regard chaleureux à sa mère avant de la prendre par les épaules et de l'emmener sur le Jolly Rogers.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Emma était allongée dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle scrutait assidûment les craquelures de la peinture. Elle portait encore sur le visage les traces de ses larmes versées. Elle avait fini par se calmer et, épuisée, s'était réfugiée dans son lit. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle prit place, il lui fut impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Elle était terrassée, mais son esprit ne voulait pas la laisser en paix. Elle ne faisait que penser à… Regina, Henry et Ella. Elle avait livré ses sentiments, à nus, à mi-chemin entre la souffrance et la colère. Elle avait senti Regina tout contre elle, douce, avenante. Cela la perturbait.

Alors qu'elle continuait à être plongée dans ses pensées, son téléphone sonna. Emma regarda l'écran et vit le prénom de sa mère apparaître.

 **« Allo ? Demanda-t-elle en décrochant.**

 **_ Emma… Souffla Snow.**

 **_ Maman. Tout va bien ? »**

Cette façon de répondre et de dire ainsi son prénom n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

 **« C'est… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mon cœur...**

 **_ Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Henry ? Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien ! Paniqua Emma en se levant d'un bond de son lit, lui provoquant un étourdissement passager.**

 **_ Non, non… Emma, non, calme-toi. Henry va très bien. A vrai dire… Je t'appelle par rapport à ses récentes découvertes.**

 **_ Des découvertes ? Souffla Emma, à la fois soulagée et intriguée.**

 **_ Oui… Cette histoire avec Ella nous a… perturbé et interpellé. Alors, nous avons cherché dans la bibliothèque s'il n'y avait pas une trace… D'elle, quelque part.**

 **_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose. Affirma Emma, concluant elle-même la phrase de sa mère.**

 **_ Oui. Je t'ai tout envoyé par mail, je te laisse y jeter un coup d'œil.**

 **_ Ok. »**

Emma s'apprêtait à raccrocher avec impatience alors que sa mère tenta à tout prix de la retenir.

 **« Emma, attend !**

 **_ Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en remettant son portable à l'oreille.**

 **_ Tu… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **_ Oui… Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien. Je me porte à merveille ! »**

Sa phrase semblait excessivement joviale et dites sur un ton un peu trop aigu pour être réelle. Oui, cela puait le mensonge et c'était le cas : Emma n'avait jamais été au plus bas. Sa mère n'était pas dupe à ce propos…

 **« Emma… Promet-moi de… De ne pas t'énerver, paniquer ou être trop… bouleversée par tout cela. D'accord ?**

 **_ Oui, maman. Ne te fais aucun souci là-dessus. Tenta de rassurer Emma pressement.**

 **_ Emma… Je suis sérieuse.**

 **_ Mais moi aussi.**

 **_ Très bien… Répondit Snow, peu convaincu.**

 **_ A plus tard.**

 **_ Em… »**

Emma raccrocha brutalement, évitant une discussion lourde et pénible avec sa mère. Elle la savait inquiète et… c'était bien normal, mais ce mail l'attendant dans sa boite l'obsédait. Son cœur battait si fort et si vite. Elle sortit de sa chambre précipitamment, faisant sursauter Regina qui lisait un livre sur le canapé.

 **« Emma, tout va bien ? Demanda Regina, inquiète.**

 **_ Oui, enfin non, enfin… Je ne sais pas. Lâcha Emma. »**

La blonde se rua sur son ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau. Machinalement, Regina posa son livre afin de la rejoindre.

 **« Ma… mère, et Ella et…**

 **_ Quoi ? Quel est le lien entre ta mère et Ella ? Demanda Regina, perdue.**

 **_ Elle m'a tout envoyé par mail. »**

Regina observa l'écran. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'Emma racontait… Et elle avait presque peur de la voir totalement perdre la tête.

Emma arriva sur sa boite mail. Elle ouvrit avec appréhension les photos envoyées par Snow…

Lorsqu'elles s'affichèrent, Emma lâcha subitement son ordinateur et s'en éloigna d'un immense pas.

 **« Oh non. Lâcha-t-elle. »**

Les mains de la blonde tremblaient, et des larmes menaçaient de nouveau de couler sur son visage, elle appliqua nerveusement ses doigts sur ses joues comme pour se rassurer de sa propre existence. Son cœur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Regina observa l'écran. Une gravure représentant une petite fille de 2 ou 3 ans était affiché. L'enfant avait les yeux vairons, un air espiègle. Son visage ne trompait personne… Malgré son âge, oui : c'était belle et bien elle, elle correspondait en tout point aux dessins fait par Emma et à ses descriptions.

 **« Ella. C'est… C'est Ella. Lâcha Emma, à la fois émue et choquée. »**

Regina était bouche bée. Tout à coup, elle fut hypnotisée par la gravure apparaissant sur l'écran. C'était elle… Après tant de temps à ne plus y croire, à penser corps et âme qu'Emma alimentait un véritable mensonge pour elle-même, une vie fictive peuplée de fantasmes et de rêves, cette photo chamboulait tout. Etait-ce possible ? Ella, était-elle vraiment leur enfant ? Avaient-elles réellement réussi cet exploit, était-ce à présent censé d'imaginer qu'il leur était possible de former une véritable famille… Ensemble ?

Regina du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer de ne pas être dans un rêve. Son corps entier était en ébullition. Elle ne parvenait pas à quitter cette espèce de gravure du regard.

Que se passait-il au juste ?

Emma s'approcha délicatement du l'ordinateur, presque comme si tout cela n'était pas réel, comme si la petite fille disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il y avait plusieurs fichiers… Snow avait photocopié un livre, une vieille histoire… Celle des frères Everett et William.

 **« Il y avait ça… Avec la photo… Dit Emma en remontant son regard vers la brune et en montrant l'écran. »**

Ne réfléchissant pas trop longtemps, Regina s'empara rapidement de deux chaises. Les jeunes femmes prirent vite place autour de l'écran d'ordinateur, subitement absorbée par leur lecture.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Regina déglutit, relisant quelques phrases plusieurs fois. Elle ne savait ni quoi penser, ni quoi dire.

Emma resta stoïque devant l'écran. Elle se tourna doucement vers la brune qui évitait son regard fixe.

 **« C… Comment… Comment tu as pu… l'oublier ?! Commença Emma presque rageusement, ne parvenant même pas à finir sa question.**

 **_ C'était il y a énormément d'années, je… Je m'en souviens à peine, je… »**

Regina sentait la culpabilité l'envahir. Emma se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se mit à tourner en rond.

 **« Tu as oublié, j'étais désemparée et… Tu as juste… oublié son existence. Lâcha Emma, effarée. »**

Regina se passa une main sur le visage, décomposée. Elle ne s'en voudrait jamais assez… Une fois encore, son passé la rattrapait. Seulement, ce genre de détail… Ce moment de vie n'ayant duré que 5 minutes à peine, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que cela reviendrait ainsi, plus de 30 ans plus tard ?

Emma regarda enfin Regina et la vit en proie avec elle-même. Elle s'assit et lit de nouveau quelques lignes de l'histoire envoyée par sa mère. Elle resta silencieuse de nombreuses minutes. De combien de temps cette histoire datait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée… Regina ne se souvenait pas d'Ella mais… Emma s'imaginait à sa place tout à coup. Elle qui peinait déjà de se souvenir du plat qu'elle avait mangé la veille, elle s'imaginait à sa place. Non, elle ne s'en serait probablement pas souvenu…

C'était… idiot d'en vouloir à Regina pour ce genre de choses car… finalement, elle n'avait rien fait. Mieux encore, elle avait épargné cette enfant, elle avait réprimandé Everett. Emma n'avait jamais vu Regina arborait ce visage. Elle semblait si… triste, si… coupable. Cela la désorientait.

 **« Regina… Je… Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Non, tout est de ma faute et, Emma… Je suis tellement tellement désolée de ne pas m'être souvenu de cela ! Je veux dire… Tu as vraiment souffert et il m'aurait suffi juste de…**

 **_ Stop, Regina… »**

Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Regina. Elle se risqua à remonter sa main vers son cou et glissa ses doigts vers sa joue. La brune releva le regard vers elle, à la fois surprise et chamboulée. Ce simple toucher, cette attention fit trembler ses sens.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'est qu'un… malheureux concours de circonstances… D'accord ? »**

Bien sûr, la brune ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à ce genre de consolations. Pourtant, le regard d'Emma, le ton qu'elle avait, sa main contre sa peau lui créait des bouffées de chaleur. Elle tenta de se ressaisir.

 **« Emma, ce n'est pas à toi de me réconforter. Tout est de ma faute, quoique tu dises. Si je m'étais souvenu de tout cela, je jure que…**

 **_ Regina. Je sais très bien… Nous savons que tu en aurais parlé. Evidemment que nous aurions fait les recherches nécessaires, et bien sûr, cela aurait évité tout cela. Mais j'ai arrêté de vivre avec des « si » depuis bien longtemps. »**

Emma renforça légèrement sa prise sur le cou de la brune. Regina déglutit. Elles étaient réellement bouleversées, l'une comme l'autre et pourtant… C'était comme si elles étaient attirées indubitablement l'une vers l'autre. C'était physique… Pire encore : vital.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elles s'observaient intensément. Emma s'en rendit compte et, prise de panique, elle laissa tomber sa main sur ses jambes. Regina réprima un soupir de frustration.

La blonde se mit à réfléchir et se retrouva subitement accablée par cette situation. Elle ne savait même pas si elle arrêterait de souffrir un jour finalement… Car elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Son histoire était vraie… et fausse à la fois ? C'était incompréhensible.

Alors, est-ce qu'Ella était leur enfant ou non ? Son cœur lui hurlait que oui, et qu'elle lui manquait terriblement… Mais ces pages, cette histoire lui disaient l'inverse. Elles n'étaient pas les parents biologiques d'Ella. La voilà, la vérité. Elle était dure, amère, mais elle était sous ses yeux. La question de posant actuellement était : comment ce faux souvenir avait-il pu ainsi jaillir dans son esprit ? Comment ce… « rêve » était-il apparu ?

Regina voyait Emma abattue et posa sa main sur la sienne avec douceur.

 **« Emma… Excuse-moi, je t'en prie. »**

Emma orienta son regard vers celui de la brune, mouillée de larmes. Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était comprendre. Ses doigts entrelacés aux siens firent battre son cœur. Peut-être que tout cela était une… illusion, mais son cœur lui, ses sentiments ne mentaient pas. Emma déglutit, partagée entre la douceur du contact et la peur. Oui… Elle aimait Regina et, alors que cela lui semblait normal plusieurs minutes auparavant, elle réalisa que non, en réalité… Non, elles n'avaient pas formé une famille et pourtant, ses sentiments ne cessaient de l'envahir, jour après jour, heure après heure et minutes après minutes. Plus elle regardait Regina, et plus l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux.

Regina glissa ses doigts dans les boucles dorées d'Emma. Elle remarqua combien Emma était fatiguée. Cette dernière révélation soulevait des questionnements mais aussi refaisait naître de l'espoir.

Emma avait semblé si désemparée et épuisée… Regina la prit en une étreinte presque intime. Elle laissa ses doigts caresser la tête de la blonde. Un geste consolateur et fort, qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Henry habituellement. Elle n'avait jamais touché une autre personne de cette manière-là.

Seulement, à défaut de mots appropriés, ce geste était venu de façon spontanée. Emma lui enserrait la taille de façon plus étroite. Ses spasmes de chagrins, laissait place à une respiration plus douce.

 **« On va la retrouver Emma, je te le promets. Nous allons tirer cette histoire au clair et nous verrons si Ella va bien, nous...nous prendrons soin d'elle, comme on a pris soin d'Henry, si elle a besoin de nous. Je te le jure, Emma, tu m'entends ? Déclara solennellement Regina. »**

Emma bougea sa tête en acquiescent les paroles de l'autre femme, qui lui caressait encore les cheveux. Un mouvement qui aurait pu être vu comme « maternel » mais qui était au-delà de la consolation. Il était amoureux… mais Emma incertaine et encore encombrée par son trop plein d'émotion préféra prendre un peu de recul avec son ressenti.

La blonde baissa donc le regard mais ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses doigts entre les siens.

 **« Rentrons à la maison, d'accord ? »**

Regina lança un léger sourire réconfortant à la blonde. Elles firent rapidement leurs affaires. Partagée entre plusieurs émotions, elles étaient pressées de retrouver Ella, mais elles ressentaient quelques appréhensions à quitter l'endroit qui leur avait permis de se retrouver… Ou de se trouver, tout court, cas chacune avait beaucoup appris sur l'autre. Avec nostalgie et tristesse, Emma enfouît avec précaution les dessins d'Ella dans son sac.

Alors que la brune tentait de démarrer sa Mercedes en bas de l'immeuble, elle dû se résilier à admettre que sa voiture était en panne et prendre celle de la blonde.

Alors, elles prirent enfin la route sans un mot. Emma regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était à mille lieux d'imaginer un scénario pareil.

Apprendre qu'Ella n'était pas sa fille faisait mal. Mais, elle préférait connaître la vérité. Elle tourna discrètement sa tête vers Regina qui semblait absorbée par sa conduite. Elle avait pourtant imaginé avoir eu un enfant avec elle.

Cela aurait pu être Hook… Et pourtant, cette illusion s'était centrée sur elle. Ses sentiments étaient réels, ça, elle en était certaine… Depuis combien de temps, elle ne saurait pas vraiment le dire. Peut-être cela avait commencé dès le début finalement ? Dans le fond, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à la hauteur, avec Regina comme… Avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant quelque chose en elle s'était éveillée, Ella avait contribué à l'éclosion de ses sentiments réprimés et surtout, Regina était maintenant sensibles à ce fait. Elle ne la rejetait pas, au contraire… Elle se battait avec elle, pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait tirer de toute cette histoire et démêler le faux du vrai.

 **« Nous pourrions nous arrêter boire un café, nous arrivons dans une demi-heure. »**

Emma sursauta à la phrase de la brune.

 **« O-oui, bien sûr. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils en entendant le bégaiement de la blonde. Elle se gara et elles s'installèrent à table. Emma fuyait le regard de la brune, mais cette dernière n'était pas dupe. Elle mettait cette gêne sur toutes ces révélations auxquelles elles avaient été confrontées. Regina n'avait pas cessé de s'en vouloir… Cette culpabilité coulait dans ses veines comme un long et douloureux poison.

 **« Emma… »**

Regina posa sa main une nouvelle fois sur celle d'Emma. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais leurs échanges silencieux n'en avaient pas besoin. Elle était là pour elle, et elle la soutiendrait dans cette épreuve… Elles s'épauleraient, car c'est ce qu'elles savent faire le mieux… Car elles sont une famille, et cela depuis toujours, finalement.

La serveuse rapporta le café et le chocolat aux deux jeunes femmes. Troublée, Regina ôta sa main de celle d'Emma.

Puis, elle lissa un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe d'un air mélancolique. Elle releva le regard, et sortit un sourire de façade.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se briser face à ce jeu auquel jouait la brune. Elle faisait tout pour elle, elle l'avait fait depuis le début… Et elle réprimait même sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Emma avait été plutôt focalisée sur sa souffrance, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment mesuré l'impact que pouvait avoir l'existence d'Ella sur Regina. Elle aussi, avait toujours rêvé d'une famille… Et d'avoir un second enfant, peut-être bien. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Alors, peut-être bien qu'elle aussi, avait des espoirs…

 **« Regina… »**

Emma se contenta de poser sa main sur celle d'Emma. A travers son regard, elles se comprirent instantanément.

 **« Oui je sais… Lâcha la brune en observant leurs mains l'une sur l'autre »**

La brune se plongea dans les yeux azurs de la sauveuse et ses soucis d'envolèrent tous, l'espace d'un instant.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Regina avait les mains sur le volant. Le regard fixe sur la route, le paysage était terriblement monotone. Les arbres s'enchainaient, les uns après les autres. Il faisait froid, et son corps commençait à s'engourdir à force de rester assise. Elle se tourna vers le siège passager et se calma presque soudainement en voyant Emma. Elle s'était endormie, la tête posée sur la vitre. Cela ne devait pas être une position bien confortable, mais elle semblait tant épuisée qu'elle aurait probablement été capable de s'endormir dans n'importe quel endroit.

C'est alors que la voiture se mit à vrombir, émettant un son assez inquiétant. Regina observa la carcasse, le tableau de bord à la recherche d'une solution. Cette satanée voiture jaune était loin d'avoir tous les outils nécessaires de sa Mercedes. Où diable était les voyant indiquant un possible problème technique ?! Regina ne put s'empêcher de rager.

 **« Maudite poubelle jaune bruyante qui fait mal aux fesses ! Chuchota-t-elle. »**

Regina entendit un ricanement équivoque. Elle se tourna vers la blonde. Elle s'était réveillée face aux complaintes de la reine.

 **« Quel langage fleuri. Souligna Emma en se redressant, souriante.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas drôle. On va se retrouver au bord d'une route paumée à cause de ce… charriot !**

 **_ Ma voiture n'est pas un « charriot ». Elle a juste des vitesses, que tu ne sais visiblement pas passer. Et visiblement, elle est beaucoup plus solide que la tienne qui est tombée en panne au moment de partir. Se moqua Emma.**

 **_ … De toute façon, les boites automatiques sont beaucoup plus pratiques. Répondit Regina avec une fierté qu'elle refusait de ravaler. »**

Emma souri. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina, qui sursauta presque. Emma la pris et la guida vers elle, puis la posa sur le levier de vitesse.

Regina déglutit et sentit presque le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait envie de partir, se cacher, car… elle peinait à admettre que ce geste la chamboulait. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti et elle se voyait incapable de sortir un seul mot.

Elle se sentait même… bête, mais par-dessus tout : elle avait peur qu'Emma remarque son état émotionnel. Trop occupée sur la conduite, elle ne vit pourtant rien.

Elle manipula sa main, lui expliquant comment passer la 5éme vitesse en appuyant sur la pédale d'embrayage.

 **« Dommage que je ne puisse pas poser mon pied sur le tien pour t'expliquer. Blagua Emma. »**

Au goût de Regina, ça ne l'était absolument pas… Car elle était sure qu'elle fondrait sur place. Elle avait envie de remuer les doigts. Elle était sûre que ses mains étaient déjà moites, mais si elle faisait quoique ce soit, Emma s'en rendrait surement compte. Alors elle restait accrochée sur son levier comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 **« Ce que tu es crispée au volant… Détend toi, ma voiture aime la douceur. Dit Emma en lâchant enfin la main de la brune. »**

Regina retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle remua discrètement ses doigts. Elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation… Ce chamboulement émotionnel en la présence de la blonde était inconnu pour elle…

Pourtant, elle avait vécu tant de choses, tant d'années, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait autant… bouleversée et connectée à la fois à quelqu'un. C'était si étrange et… agréable. Elle avait encore du mal à l'admettre, mais elle commençait à accepter cette idée de plus en plus.

C'était particulièrement difficile. Elle avait toujours ce sentiment de tromper l'amour qu'elle a pu éprouver pour Daniel. Cette sensation ne la jamais vraiment quitté. Pourtant, c'était idiot, au bout de temps d'années et tout ce qui avait pu se passer…

Emma sentit un malaise chez la brune sans particulièrement comprendre pourquoi. Elle se reconcentra sur la route sans chercher à en savoir plus. Elle savait que parfois, un contact physique faisait remonter en elle plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Et, en général, il ne valait mieux pas en parler et laisser Regina se raisonner seule.

 **« OH ! S'écria Emma au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. »**

La brune sursauta.

 **« Qu-**

 **_ Un Burger King ! Je rêve de frites. Regina, passons au drive. Indiqua Emma.**

 **_ C'est une blague ? Demanda Regina, d'un regard dur.**

 **_ Mon ventre hurle de faim.**

 **_ Tu as mangé une tonne de Donut's i peine une heure. S'exclama Regina.**

 **_ J'ai un métabolisme très rapide. Répondit Emma, surveillant la sortie avec appréhension.**

 **_ Hors de question que nous nous arrêtions. Sinon, nous serons bonnes à arriver à une heure du matin.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais… Regina ! Se plaignit Emma.**

 **_ Et puis, si tu veux perdre ton corps de rêve, c'est un régime alimentaire on ne peut plus parfait. »**

Emma ne prêta soudainement plus attention à la sortie qu'elles venaient justement de dépasser.

Elle n'avait tout à coup plus faim, ni soif. Elle se mit à sourire grandement, d'un air joueur.

 **« Mon corps de rêve tu dis ? Lâcha Emma avec espièglerie en étalant ses jambes devant elle.**

 **_ Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Emma. Et s'il te plait, rassied toi correctement. Point de vue sécurité, cette position est on ne peut plus dangereuse en voiture.**

 **_ Comment me trouves-tu ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ C-Comment ça ?**

 **_ Physiquement. Je suis à ton goût ? Rectifia Emma en reprenant une position correcte. »**

Regina se racla la gorge, fronça les sourcils en observant la route, mais ne répondit pas. Elle garda un air impassible sur le visage, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

 **« Je vois… De toute façon, je sais très bien qu'avec ou sans hamburger, ce jean me fait des fesses d'enfer. Et je pense que toi aussi, tu le sais plus que bien. »**

Emma observa la brune qui continuait de ne pas relever.

 **« Qui ne dit mot consent. Chuchota Emma pour elle-même. »**

Regina ne put se retenir d'esquisser un léger rictus d'amusement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde. Pourtant, elle resta silencieuse et se remit à observer la route.

Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment, ni de se précipiter, même si elle aimait ce genre d'échanges entre elles plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle avait déjà commise. Finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment abandonné l'idée de déconstruire les murs de la redoutable Regina Mills et, de refaire d'elle un cœur tendre capable de l'aimer de nouveau. Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, c'est que cela avait toujours été le cas, depuis le début.

Le reste du voyage fut assez calme. Lorsqu'elles repérèrent le panneau d'entrée de Storybrook, un tourment intense s'opéra en chacune d'elles. C'était un espèce de mélange de stress, d'appréhension, d'attente et d'espoir. C'était agréable, sans vraiment l'être.

Emma déglutit et se mit à frotter ses mains devenues moites, nerveusement sur son jean. Regina, anxieuse elle aussi, observa furtivement la blonde et décida de prendre une de ses mains. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens en continuant de garder cet air impassible, et de faire mine d'être concentrée sur sa conduite. Emma était décontenancée. Elle observa la brune, perdue.

Mais celle-ci ne changea pas de faciès. Pourtant, Emma sentit malgré tout son soutien, une certaine forme de tendresse et de connexion à travers ce geste. Cela l'apaisa un peu, et elle fut plus sereine pour les dernières minutes de route.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la mairie, elles se séparèrent sans un mot. Ce contact manquait déjà à la brune qui n'osait pas se l'avouer. Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment, puis dans le bureau de la Maire. Regina se retrouva devant Snow, mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, la jeune femme ne sortit pas un mot et se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer fermement.

Emma roula ses yeux d'exaspération, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par le geste de sa mère.

 **« Enfin tu es là. Lâcha sa mère sous un ton presque mélodramatique.**

 **_ Je n'étais pas partie bien longtemps.**

 **_ C'est déjà trop. »**

Snow se dégagea de cette étreinte pour s'éloigner et s'adresser aux deux femmes.

 **« J'épluchais les registres pour retrouver éventuellement l'adresse actuelle de William et Ella.**

 **_ Laisse nous t'aider. Dit Regina qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas sorti un mot. »**

Snow acquiesça de la tête et les conduisit jusqu'au bureau où des dizaines de feuilles étaient déjà éparpillées. Le trio de femmes se mirent alors à éplucher scrupuleusement, nom par nom, tous les habitants de Storybrook. C'était un véritable travail de fourmis. Il y avait là des centaines et des centaines de noms, mis bout à bout et dans un désordre des plus complet. Au prix de plusieurs soupirs de fatigue, au bout de deux heures, Regina trouva enfin le nom de William.

La nuit étant tombées, toutes se mirent d'accord pour aller à sa rencontre le lendemain. Ainsi, Regina et Emma reprirent la voiture pour retourner au manoir.

Elles n'en avaient même pas discuter. Finalement, Emma n'habitait pas vraiment ici et pourtant, leur destination commune avait été d'une évidence ahurissante.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au pas de la porte, Emma réalisa enfin la situation.

« **Tu… Tu acceptes que je vienne ?**

 **_ Comment cela ? Demanda Regina en cherchant ses clefs.**

 **_ Dormir…. Ici.**

 **_ Bien sûr c'est… »**

Regina se stoppa net dans sa phrase. Qu'allait-elle dire au juste ? « Bien sûr, c'est aussi chez toi. », « Bien sûr, tu habites ici. », « Bien sûr, c'est ton… foyer ? ».

Regina ne revenait pas de ce naturel qu'elle avait eu à penser automatiquement à ce genre de choses… C'était faux et pourtant, ces pensées sonnèrent comme une évidence.

Cela allait pourtant trop vite pour elle. Alors, elle décida de ne pas finir sa phrase, d'ouvrir la porte et de se décaler pour laisser Emma entrer.

Cela valait finalement mieux que n'importe quel mot.

Emma entra dans le manoir, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être gênée. Elle se sentait chez elle, mais pas entièrement. Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à déceler le vrai du faux.

 **« Tu es stressée ? »**

La voix grave et fatiguée de Regina sortit Emma de sa rêverie.

 **« A quel propos ? Demanda la blonde. »**

Regina avança jusque dans le salon et Emma la suivit naturellement. La brune s'assise sans délicatesse sur le sofa et regarda la sauveuse étrangement.

 **« A propos de demain, quelle question. »**

Emma ricana face au manque de tenue de la reine, peu habituée à la voir ainsi. Elle pris place à ses côtés, et elles commencèrent à discuter de leurs angoisses, leur projet… Une conversation profonde et pourtant, si… naturelle et décontractée.

Elles étaient si absorbées par leur échange qu'elles n'entendirent pas Henry rentrer. Il se dirigea naturellement vers le salon et fut surpris par ses mères assise l'une à côté de l'autre. Il en resta sans voix, plantée devant la porte.

 **« Que fera-t-on si nous nous apercevons que cette petite n'est pas en sécurité ? Je veux dire… Cet homme ne me paraît pas convenable. Je dirais même dangereux… Lâcha Regina, secouant la tête, inquiète.**

 **_ Je… Tu as de la place ici non ? Enfin… Il y a bien une raison, pour que j'ai cru que c'était notre fille… Je ne sais pas.**

 **_ Tu veux dire que nous pourrions… l'adopter ? Demanda Regina, surprise.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. Enfin, nous avons fait un super boulot avec Henry et… Je sais que nous en serions capables. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire resplendissant. Elever un enfant… Une seconde fois et avec Emma… C'était incroyable, une idée tout bonnement folle et pourtant… Cela remplissait son cœur de joie. Son regard pétillait et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, une seconde voix l'interrompit.

 **« J'en crois pas mes oreilles et mes yeux… »**

Regina sursauta face à la voix de son fils. Elle se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il se posta devant ses deux mères, contrarié.

 **« Vous allez chercher cette gosse et lui proposer quoi au juste ? Ce que j'ai vécu, un samedi chez l'une et chez l'autre ?**

 **_ Non, bien sûr que… Commença Emma avant de se faire interrompre.**

 **_ Alors quoi… Vous croyez que c'est une vie ? Avant tout, il faudrait éclaircir les choses entre vous. »**

Henry observa Emma et Regina tour à tour. Celles-ci se mirent alors à se regarder, avec un mélange de peur, d'appréhension et de non-dits.

Le garçon les vit et roula des yeux d'exaspération. Alors, il s'avança et prit place face à elles.

 **« Et puis, merde ! Venez en aux faits et dites clairement ce que vous ressentez l'une pour l'autre !**

 **_ Henry ne parle pas comme ça ! Protesta Regina.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Vous ne pensez pas que ça devient agaçant à la longue ? J'ai grandi et je vois parfaitement bien les choses maintenant... J'ai oublié d'être idiot. Vous croyez que je n'ai rien remarqué, rien vu ? Vous croyez que je continue encore de penser que vous vous détestez, vraiment ? Lâcha le jeune homme dans un rire jaune. »**

Emma et Regina rougirent ensemble.

 **« J'étais… un gamin coincé avec un gros livre, qui avait des paillettes dans les yeux et qui croyait que seul le bien et le mal existait, uniquement. Maman, je croyais que tu étais la méchante, et toi, 'Man, je croyais que t'étais la gentille. Point à la ligne. Maintenant, j'ai réalisé que les choses peuvent être grises, tout n'est pas ce qu'on semble toujours croire… J'ai muri. Et parfois… »**

Henry se racla la gorge et gesticula sur sa chaise, n'en revenant presque pas de dire les choses ainsi.

 **« Quelques fois, la méchante n'est pas entièrement méchante, la gentille n'est pas parfaite et parfois, contre toute attente… elles peuvent… s'aimer. Lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras, à la fois gêné et soulagé. »**

Emma se mit à fixer son fils d'un regard intense, profond et presque impassible. Regina, elle, avait préféré orienter son regard gêné vers le coussin à côté d'elle.

 **« Gamin…** Se mit à dire doucement Emma en se raclant la gorge. **On ne veut pas…**

 **_ Quoi ? Précipiter les choses ? Vous habitez ensemble, ma mère t'a couru après pour te ramener et…**

 **_ Et quoi, Henry ? Demanda Regina fortement, d'une voix grave en se levant. »**

La blonde et son fils se turent face à la prestance que dégageait l'ancienne Reine.

 **« Tu as peut-être muri et compris beaucoup de choses mon garçon, mais il y a une chose que tu n'as pas encore assimilé, c'est la simplicité des choses. Tu crois que tout est facile, qu'il n'y a aucun problème à tout cela. Tu penses que l'amour est… Juste quelque chose de beau. C'est merveilleux, c'est rempli d'oiseaux et d'arc en ciel ? On dit qu'on s'aime, et tous nos problèmes s'envolent, comme c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Regina, amère et sarcastique. »**

Henry s'enfonça dans son siège tandis que Regina mesurait à peine la portée de ses mots, approuvant implicitement les dires de son fils quant à ses sentiments envers Emma.

 **« Tes grands parents sont les Charming, aucun doute là-dessus vu la vision simpliste que tu as de l'amour. Tu es encore si jeune, tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela peut impliquer. Tu crois que nous le vivons bien, que… »**

Regina souffla afin de se calmer. Elle resta quelques secondes statiques avant de reprendre place auprès de la blonde. Celle-ci avança sa main vers la sienne, puis se ravisa en sentant son mal être. Elle-même était bouleversé… Par Ella, et surtout par ce que venait de dire la brune. Tous semblaient mal à l'aise.

 **« C'est délicat, Henry. Répondit Emma, joignant ses propres mains sur ses genoux pour conclure la tirade de la brune qui semblait bouleversée. »**

La famille Swan-Mills resta silencieuse de nombreuses minutes. Regina, rongée entre la culpabilité, la tristesse et la peur avait envie de fuir. Les méninges d'Emma tournaient à vive allure, cherchant une solution à cette situation délicate qui mettait Regina dans tous ses états. Son fils était… Aussi maladroit qu'elle. La brune venait à peine de s'avouer ses propres sentiments, elle n'était sûrement pas prête de l'avouer… au reste du monde.

 **« Je… J'ai des informations sur Ella. »**

Regina oublia son mal être et releva le regard vers son fils, tout à coup on ne peut plus attentive.

 **« J'ai pensé que… c'était étrange cette histoire, que vous n'aviez pas pu être dans cette situation par hasard.** **Je me suis renseigné sur comment ce genre de choses pouvaient se faire, j'ai appris pas mal avec Belle...**

 **_ J'espère que Rumplestilskin n'a rien eu à faire là-dedans ? Demanda inquiète Regina, croyant que celui-ci avait commencé à nouveau à enseigner la magie noire.**

 **_ Je t'assure que non. J'ai juste fais des recherches très approfondies. Je voulais particulièrement savoir si Ella était comme sa mère dans l'histoire : une sorcière. La réponse est « oui » et il s'avère qu'elle souffre d'un sort posé par sa propre mère pour la protéger.**

 **_ Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ?**

 **_ Vous ne m'avez pas trop convié dans votre quête… Vous en avez fait une affaire personnelle, alors qu'on est une famille. J'ignore de quel type de sort ou enchantement il s'agit, mais c'est là depuis six ans. En vérité Ella devrait avoir au moins… neuf ans, mais le sort la fait stagner à son petit âge chaque année. Elle ne grandit pas, mais ce n'est pas tout. Ses souvenirs eux aussi sont statiques. Elle est comme… prisonnière. La seule chose qui a perturbé tout cela, c'est le jour où elle nous a vu à la fête.**

 **_ La fête ? Quelle fête ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Celle de l'automne. J'avais totalement oublié cette histoire, mais ça m'est revenu tout à coup à l'esprit en lisant une histoire dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Ce soir-là, une petite fille de trois ans environ m'a percuté au Granny's. Elle semblait seule, et un peu perdue. Bref, je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle avait les yeux verrons, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention. Vous êtes arrivées en même temps quand je vous ai appelé... Cet enfant ne parlait pas, mais elle vous a vu...**

 **_ Et ? Questionna Emma.**

 **_ Je pense… Qu'elle a vu que vous étiez mes deux mères. Elle a très probablement jeté son dévolu sur vous, et en particulier sur Emma. Vous avez une connexion particulière après tout…**

 **_ Sait-tu quelle est le type de magie d'Ella ? Demanda la brune.**

 **_ Sa mère biologique était une sorcière des éléments, elle était assez puissante mais totalement inoffensive, sa magie est pure et bénéfique. Ella est différente, sa magie est moins… « limité » par cette barrière. Sa mère avait peur que… enfin l'Evil Queen ou Rumple mette la main sur elle. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de bannir son enfant hors du royaume, alors elle a jeté un sort de protection pour l'empêcher de grandir et que son pouvoir devienne trop puissant. Sauf que maintenant que sa mère ne fait plus partie de ce monde…**

 **_ Je vois... »**

Regina soupira, assise et prostrée. Une fois de plus son passé lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle aurait pu être néfaste pour cette petite fille et à quel point elle avait pu inspirer la crainte et la terreur.

 **« Maman... écoute. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ella vous a choisi... parce que le sort fonctionne comme ça. Si Ella rencontre une sorcière pour lui enseigner la magie et la protéger de son Oncle ou de tout autre chose... Elle pourra se réaliser et grandir. Si tu avais été encore maléfique de quelque façon que ce soit, tout cela ne se serait jamais produit, mais cette enfant resterait encore enfermée dans son propre corps. »**

Regina acquiesça, convaincue sans vraiment l'être. Ce sort était finalement une bonne chose, mais cela avait entraîné tellement de… souffrance… Et de révélations qu'elle aurait aimées restés cachées à jamais.

 **« Tu n'as pas répondu. Quelle magie correspond à Ella vraiment ? Redemanda la blonde**

 **_ La magie de l'esprit. Ella a de nombreuses capacités...**

 **_ Télépathie, contrôle de l'esprit, Guérisons des âmes...un panel que sûrement ni moi, ni toi ni même Rumple a à disposition aussi facilement.** Répondit Regina. **Les magiciens de l'esprit sont très rares et fort heureusement...**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Leur pouvoir est imprévisible. Certains ont été bannis il y a des siècles dans d'autres dimensions pour avoir… provoqué un bon nombre de catastrophes. D'autres vivent à part et ne se dévoilent jamais. Ils refusent de sortir de grandes tours en ivoire tant pour se protéger eux que les autres. Se balader dans la tête des gens peut être particulièrement éprouvant. Ils passent la plupart de leurs vies entre eux, à apprendre à canaliser leur magie.**

 **_ « Tour d'ivoire », je pensais que c'était une expression. fit Emma plongeant ses pouces dans ses poches de jean.**

 **_ Dans votre monde c'est poétique, mais dans la forêt enchantée c'est une réalité. Répondit de façon implacable, la brune.**

 **_ Alors toute ce que j'ai ressentis, vus… Enfin cette histoire avec… toi, Regina… Une illusion donc… soupira Emma terriblement attristée.**

 **_ Non, c'est… »**

Emma fronça les sourcils face à la contestation de son fils.

 **« C'est plus compliqué. Ella… est jeune. Trop jeune pour inventer ce genre de scenarios compliqué.**

 **_ Regina a elle-même dit que leur magie était imprévisible, alors tout ne s'est surement pas fait de son propre chef, mais… »**

Emma releva un regard brisé vers la brune à ses côtés. Elle ne savait plus, elle n'était plus sûre de rien… Cette affection, ce besoin d'elle, cet amour qu'elle éprouvait n'était peut-être que… « résiduel ». Avait-il été inventé, lui aussi ?

Regina semblait avoir les mêmes appréhensions. Elles ne se parlaient pas, mais tout semblait transparaître à travers leurs yeux.

 **« Je… Commença Regina. »**

La brune ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle baissa le regard quelques secondes et se tourna une dernière fois vers son fils.

 **« Henry. Peux-tu nous laisser seules s'il te plait ? »**

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement, sentant le moment particulièrement forts et intenses. Il se leva, prêt à partir.

 **« J'ai laissé les livres concernant Ella dans l'entrée… J'irais dormir chez mes grands-parents.**

 **_ Henry, attend. »**

La brune se leva et se précipita vers son fils. Elle l'enlaça le plus fortement qu'il lui était possible. Elle lui glissa un « merci » en passant sa main sur sa joue et en lui souriant tendrement.

Le garçon partit ainsi, laissant les deux femmes face à, probablement, la discussion la plus importantes qu'elles auraient à avoir de toute leur existence.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

 **« Je tiens à dire que notre fils a remarqué que tu n'étais pas parfaite et, ne le prends pas mal, mais je le vis plus que bien. »**

Regina était restée plantée là pendant au moins… une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elles étaient restées silencieuses, prostrées. Toutes deux connaissaient exactement la question qui leur était venu en tête à la seconde où Henry avait parlé d'Ella et du sort : est-ce que leurs sentiments étaient réels ?

Elles s'étaient donc réfugiées dans leurs pensées durant un long moment. Regina avait relevé sa tête et… tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire était cela.

C'était une fuite en avant, Emma le savait et Regina également. La brune gardait son regard impassible alors qu'Emma la fixait, se demandant si elle devait ou non rentrer dans cet énième jeu de l'ignorance.

 **« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? »**

Regina expira longuement en s'asseyant son grâce aux cotés de la blonde.

 **« A vrai dire, oui. Lâcha la brune, lasse en s'accoudant nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé.**

 **_ C'était bien envoyé.**

 **_ Merci. »**

S'en suivit encore un long silence. Emma en avait assez, de cette situation qui durait encore et encore. Elle en avait marre des silences, des regards en biais, de la peur, d'agir comme si Regina était en sucre.

Elle rassembla alors son courage, se tourna vivement et voulu l'embrasser par surprise. Seulement, celle-ci se recula vivement et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »**

Les yeux d'Emma, grands ouverts de stupéfaction, l'observait. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre avec cette main sur sa bouche, mais le regard de braise de la brune la figeait sur place de toute façon. Elle faisait… ses yeux d'Evil Queen qui lui faisait à la fois peur et fondre sur place.

 **« Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis une marionnette ? »**

Emma secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour répondre à la négative, presque effrayée.

 **« Bien. Parce que je ne le suis pas. Et je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un qu'on embrasse ainsi. Ce n'est absolument pas la bonne façon de faire et je n'en reviens pas que je doive t'apprendre ce genre de choses. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils et voulu répondre, mais elle n'y parvenait pas à cause de la poigne de la brune.

 **« Non, stop, tais-toi. »**

Emma relâcha les muscles et resta coi.

 **« Je suis une reine je te me rappelle. On ne peut pas se permettre de se comporter comme une barbare avec moi. Il y a… certaines façons de faire. »**

Regina approcha sa main délicatement sur la cuisse d'Emma, la caressa à la fois avec douceur et sensualité. Elle retira sa main du visage d'Emma et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle laissa courir son regard vers chaque trait de son visage, puis sa nuque. Elle s'approcha de quelques centimètres d'elle. Emma déglutit.

 **« Il faut que tu sois à la fois douce… »**

Regina glissa ses doigts, les frôlant presque de sa nuque jusqu'à ses épaules.

« **… Mais aussi, un peu plus… ferme. »**

La brune prit Emma par la taille avec une bestialité que la blonde ne soupçonnait pas. Elle se retrouva presque collée à son corps brulant de désir.

 **« Je…. Je… Bégaya-t-elle. »**

Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération, cachant à tout prix son amusement. Elle mit son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de la blonde, lui prit le menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sentait ses ongles lui pincer presque la peau du visage.

 **« Et ceci n'est pas une bonne méthode de séduction. »**

Regina s'éloigna, mais Emma prit subitement son poignet et la renversa pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. La brune sursauta et regarda Emma, surprise.

 **« C'est peut-être ta méthode, mais pas la mienne. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas la bonne… »**

Elle n'avait laissé aucun répit à la brune. Dès qu'elle avait eu l'ascendant, Emma avait glissé sa main sur la cuisse de Regina, remontant ses doigts toujours plus haut, soulevant presque sa jupe.

 **« Je préfère avoir une attitude un peu moins… conventionnelle. Sauvage. Glissa-t-elle dans son oreille.**

 **_ Tu trouves ça sauvage ? Lui répondit-elle en levant un sourcil moqueur. »**

Regina continuait de la narguer. Emma appréciait ce nouveau jeu, mais elle avait aussi terriblement envie de la clouer sur place. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre elle, et étrangement, Emma ne se souvenait pas de ce genre de jeu de séduction dans ses faux souvenirs… C'était une surprise, on ne peut plus agréable.

Elle avait peur, pourtant. Toutes les deux étaient angoissées en vérité, mais elles le cachaient plus ou moins bien. Emma avait choisi de ne pas se laisser envahir par ce sentiment négatif.

D'ailleurs, elle sentit les attaches d'un porte jarretelle sous ses doigts et cela suffit largement à lui faire oublier son stress.

Son cœur n'avait plus un rythme normal désormais. Sa gorge s'assécha et son regard changea. Regina le remarqua et prit presque de la distance face au comportement changeant de la blonde.

Elle leva un doigt devant elle pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

 **« Emma. La prévient-elle.**

 **_ Oui ? »**

La blonde plongea son visage dans le cou de la reine qui retenait sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma contre sa peau, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir en soupirant.

 **« Emma, ce n'est pas… »**

La brune ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase lorsqu'Emma se mit enlacer sa taille, frôlant sa poitrine à chaque inspiration. Elle pressa les fesses de la brune. Regina prit le visage de la blonde et le dirigea vers elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et Emma se figea.

Elles se scrutèrent plusieurs secondes. Regina repoussa Emma loin d'elle doucement en posant ses mains sur son torse. La blonde se sentit immédiatement blessée. Elle se résigna. Cela serait probablement leur dernier contact physique car elle en avait assez. Elle n'en pouvait plus du rejet, de la peur, des non-dits, de ce jeu de timidité qui ne leur allaient pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Emma s'assise, lasse, mais Regina se mit à califourchon sur elle.

 **« Qu'est que tu… »**

Regina embrassa passionnément Emma. La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler de surprise, mais aussi de joie et de plaisir. Leurs lèvres soudées l'une à l'autre, le baiser s'intensifia au fur et à mesure des minutes. Emma entoura le corps frêle de la brune de ses bras musclés. Regina se collait plus encore au corps de la sauveuse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle gémit sans ménagement avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sucrées et humide. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa respiration saccadée.

 **« Prends-moi. Chuchota-t-elle. »**

Emma cru suffoquer. Regina griffa doucement ses épaules, faisant jouer ses ongles sur sa poitrine avant de caresser la taille de la sauveuse.

 **« Je ne peux pas… »**

Regina se stoppa net et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Ce n'est pas la bonne attitude à avoir, je ne peux pas être une barbare, souviens toi. »**

Regina souffla en souriant. Emma avait un sacré toupet… Mais elle admettait non sans mal que c'était une des choses qui l'attiraient terriblement chez elle.

 **« Tu me résiste ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, les mains plantées sur ses hanches afin de lui donner un air sévère. »**

Emma se redressa. L'attitude de Regina faussement hautaine la rendait à la fois si adorable et encore plus… désirable, si c'était encore possible. La blonde passa ses doigts sur les boutons du chemisier blanc de la reine et se mit à les ôter. Le premier d'abord, puis le second. Le troisième laissa deviner son soutien-gorge de dentelle noir. Il était si léger qu'elle pouvait même voir la forme naturelle de ses seins et ses tétons pointant de désir.

Emma passa sa langue sur l'oreille de la brune, s'y attardant jusqu'à sa nuque. Regina se cambra en gémissant.

 **« Emma… Lâcha-t-elle telle une supplication en saisissant doucement ses cheveux blonds.**

 **_ Redit-le moi… Chuchota la blonde.**

 **_ Qu-quoi ? Balbutia Regina. »**

Emma frôlant le soutien-gorge de Regina et se mit à jouer avec l'ouverture. Regina s'arquait le plus possible afin de ressentir son corps contre le sien, mais c'était comme si… Comme si elle se jouait d'elle. Elle lui obéissait. Elle lui résistait.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Emma, la voix grave en lui mordillant la lèvre. »**

La sauveuse posa fermement ses mains sur les fesses de la reine qui se colla à elle. Elle avait envie de sa bouche, de la sentir, partout sur son corps. C'était bestial, primaire, indispensable à sa survie.

 **« Je veux que tu me prennes. Lâcha-t-elle en chuchotant vers son oreille. »**

Regina passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de la sauveuse, le soulevant petit à petit.

 **« Et je veux que tu m'obéisses. Je veux… que tu me fasses jouir. Continua-t-elle de lui murmurer. »**

Emma sentit son intimité s'embraser, de plus en plus. A ses mots, elle ressentit un frisson de plaisir et de désir incommensurable. Elle ôta alors son t-shirt. Elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge et se bénis pour cela. Le regard de Regina à cet instant valait tout l'or du monde.

Les cheveux de la blonde tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, chatouillant ses mamelons roses si parfaits. Regina sa pinça la lèvre, timide de montrer à quel point le corps de la sauveuse la fascinait. Elle se retint presque de l'admirer davantage. Elle rassembla ses cheveux blonds dans sa main en queue de cheval et tira légèrement dessus. Son cou mis à sa disposition, elle y passa ses dents et sa langue par intermittence. Emma grognait de plus en plus de plaisir dans cette position de domination évidente. Lorsque Regina lâcha sa chevelure pour prendre un de ses seins en coupe, Emma se redressa subitement en une complainte des plus exquises. Elle remonta entièrement la jupe de Regina avec difficulté, offrant à sa vue un magnifique serre taille assorti. Elle brulait d'envie d'en voir davantage, alors elle commença à se battre avec la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

Regina rit de la situation, la laissant pester contre le monde entier durant une minute ou deux. Elle se leva et ôta lentement sa chemise devant le regard admiratif de la blonde. Puis, elle laissa glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes, la faisant tomber négligemment sur le sol. Elle la jeta plus loin à l'aide de ses pieds, prenant garde à ce que le tissu ne s'emmêle pas dans ses talons. Emma se leva et lui fit face.

Emma mit sa main sur sa joue et lui donna un baiser plus doux. Cela déstabilisa Regina. Son cœur palpitait, plus fort que jamais. Elle se sentait enfin vivante et heureuse. Elle s'éloigna et l'observa. Cela valait plus que n'importe quel mot.

Regina se colla à elle en passant ses bras sur son cou. Emma la leva, ses jambes l'entourant de tout son corps et elles reprirent leur danse sensuelle et passionnée. Elle prit plaisir à la soulever de sa force, à presser ses fesses et à sentir sa taille. La cambrure de ses reins est si somptueuse.

La brune s'amusait à passer ses talons sur les cuisses de la blonde, lui provoquant de légères rougeurs. Alors qu'elle geignait de plus en plus, Regina descendit et se mit à déboutonner son jean… très lentement.

La respiration d'Emma était saccadée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle survivrait à cet ébat. Elle s'étouffait de plaisir. Regina la repoussa, l'intimant de s'allonger à même le sol. Sans la quitter, la blonde s'exécuta.

La reine se mit à genoux et enleva le jean de la sauveuse. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, à admirer cette position, cette situation. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé les choses ainsi… Et elle ne les avait jamais vécus. Oh, elle connaissait la domination, tant réelle que sexuelle… Mais pas « ce » genre de domination.

Elle avait envie de la soutenir, de la combler, de l'exciter. Cette fois, elle voulait utiliser son autorité au service du plaisir entier et complet de sa partenaire et non uniquement du sien.

Lentement, Regina remonta jusqu'à son niveau telle une panthère. Emma sentit son bas frôler sa culotte humide, et cela lui avait provoqué des frissons. Ce n'était pas ce genre de tentation auquel elle était accoutumée. Elle sentait pour la première fois ses seins pressés contre les siens, son corps ondulant au même rythme, flottant sur la même vague de plaisir. Ce corps jumeau mais à la fois si inconnu serré si fort contre le sien lui faisait perdre la tête…

Emma se sentait si soumise, et pourtant, sans entrave. Elle libéra enfin la poitrine de son assaillante, lui permettant de saisir ses seins avec douceur. Regina glissa sa cuisse contre le sexe de la blonde, le pressant contre elle. Emma murmura des mots presque incompréhensibles, sentant une onde d'électricité lui parcourir le dos. Elle se sentait totalement à sa merci et à cet instant, c'était comme si la brune la connaissait mieux encore qu'elle-même. Ses gestes étaient calculés pour faire monter son plaisir, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus longtemps.

Emma passa ses doigts délicatement sur le haut du porte jarretelle de la maire. Elle glissa sensuellement le long de la dentelle, frôlant le haut de ses fesses et sentit la ficelle de son string. Elle glissa ses doigts, toujours plus bas, et toucha enfin les lèvres de la brune.

Elle était trempée ce qui laissa échapper un sourire espiègle à la sauveuse. Elle se mit à jouer, glissant ses doigts encore et encore contre son sexe sans jamais vraiment appuyer sur ses zones les plus sensibles. Regina avait temporairement stoppé sa danse, trop bouleversée par cette douce torture que la blonde lui infligeait.

Emma le remarqua. Alors, habilement et lentement, elle la renversa. A ses côtés, Emma continuait de jouer avec le tissu de ce string qui était imprégné de son excitation. Elle laissa couler sa langue le long du cou de Regina jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de ses seins.

 **« Touche-moi. Chuchota la brune. »**

La langue d'Emma continuait son ascension, ignorant ses supplications. Elle la passa délicatement sur ses seins, puis les couvrit de baisers plus ou moins appuyé. Oh, elle la rendait folle et elle le savait très bien… Elle ne pensait pas que cela la délecterait à ce point.

 **« Supplie-moi. Lâcha la blonde. »**

Regina ouvrit les yeux. Emma se redressa pour l'observer. La brune ne savait même pas si elle en était capable, jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de demander… Elle avait toujours exigé. Mais Emma était là, à côté d'elle, à continuer de la torturer encore et encore. Elle en avait terriblement besoin.

 **« Emma, s'il te plait… Fais-moi… Tout ce que tu souhaites.**

 **_ Tout ce que je veux ? Demanda-t-elle en frôlant le clitoris de la brune qui frissonnant de désir.**

 **_ Touche-moi, lèche-moi, baise-moi, mais fais… quelque chose. Je t'en prie… Emma… Gémit la brune en fermant les yeux et en se cambrant d'avantage. »**

Elle prit le soin de regarder le visage de la brune avec attention et passa enfin la barrière de tissu pour caresser le sexe de sa reine.

C'était humide, doux et tellement bon. Son visage fermé et en proie à un plaisir fulgurant était un tableau divin.

Elle la sentait, enfin, véritablement. Elle sentait son excitation, son humidité. Délicatement, elle entra en elle. Elle lui faisait enfin vivre ce moment de plaisir qu'elle attendait tant. Chaque pénétration était lente, forte, appuyée et faisait monter l'envie chez chacune d'elles toujours plus haut. Emma quitta temporairement le doux centre de plaisir de la brune pour mieux se repositionner. Elle baissa son visage, encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver presque face à son sexe. Regina rouvrit les yeux et observa cette chevelure blonde entre ses jambes.

Elle déglutit, à la fois anxieuse et assoiffée de désir. Emma, elle, ne revenait pas de ce changement de position et de rôle. Elles passaient si aisément de dominante à dominée qu'elle-même avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

Elle sentit la brune se tendre. Alors, elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses une par une avec délicatesse sans la quitter des yeux.

 **« Fais-moi confiance. Lui susurra-t-elle. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Emma continuait ses baisers, chaque fois un peu plus bas. Regina vibrait, et elle ne voulait pas manquer ce spectacle. Lorsque la bouche de la blonde frôla son intimité, Regina se laissa totalement tombée sur le sol. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire si cela avait été douloureux. Ce simple frôlement lui avait déjà extirpé un bruyant cri et elle se retrouvait incapable de la regarder sans menacer de jouir dans la seconde.

Emma se pinça les lèvres en la sentant si offert à elle. Elle passa ainsi sa langue sur le haut de son écrin rose. Regina tremblait, attendant enfin sa délivrance.

Emma descendit, lentement jusqu'à atteindre enfin son clitoris. Regina se laissa à aller en s'emporter de nouveau. La blonde s'afféra à l'embrasser, à la lécher, la sucer, la mordiller, toujours plus fort à chaque seconde. La toison douce brune lui caressait les joues. Elle était parfaitement entretenue et cela la fit sourire. Regina restait princière jusqu'au bout de son intimité. Sans plus de retenu, Regina se laissait enfin aller et les mouvements chaotiques de ses mains dans la chevelure d'Emma témoignait de son plaisir.

Puis, la blonde glissa sa langue plus bas encore et titilla son ouverture. Elle fit de longs vas et vient entre ses lèvres et son orifice, arrachant son prénom de la bouche de Regina qui ne cessait de quémander un orgasme qui était au bord de l'envahir.

Enfin, Emma s'attarda sur son bouton et joignit ses doigts. Elle la suça et effectua des vas et vient, accentuant son emprise sur la brune qui n'en pouvait plus. Un doigt, puis deux, elle s'amusait à l'explorer dans les moindres recoins. La gouter était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à savourer. Alors, sa bouche ne cessait de la rendre folle. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main la saisir avec plus de fermeté, elle sut que sa jouissance était proche et lui donna plusieurs derniers coups de langue, l'effleurant presque, repoussant l'orgasme qui venait inexorablement.

Regina se cambra, tandis qu'Emma figea ses doigts en elle, et sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler à nouveau contre ses doigts. Ellesentit son orgasme jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle avait quitté sa bouche de son clitoris pour admirer son visage en proie au plaisir ultime.

Une femme qui jouit, c'était tellement… étrange, mais si bon et fort. Avec Regina, la beauté de ce tableau était à son point culminant. Elle avait envie d'imprimer cette image à jamais dans sa tête.

Sa respiration était retenue, tous ses muscles figés, et elle se mordait probablement la lèvre à sang. Enfin, elle laissa presque malgré elle ce dernier cri de plaisir sortir de sa bouche.

Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à la porter. Alors qu'elle était cambrée de plaisir quelques minutes auparavant, Regina s'écroula sur le sol. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son cerveau semblait aussi anesthésié que ses muscles. En sueur, elle sentit le corps d'Emma s'allonger sur le sien. Elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser sa respiration. Sa première fois avec une femme… n'avait rien à voir avec cette première fois-là. Avec Maléficient, cela avait été doux, inexpérimenté certes, peut-être même maladroit… mais pas aussi… intense.

Cet orgasme… il avait fait vibrer toutes les cellules de son corps, et il lui semblait qu'elle en était presque morte de plaisir. Son cœur palpitant lui rappelait pourtant qu'elle était bien vivante… et qu'Emma, était encore là. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'elle.

Maintenant, son corps entier la réclamait encore. Elle était envahie par Emma, son odeur, sa sueur, son plaisir, son désir… Elle s'était insinuée sous chaque pores de sa peau. Alors qu'elle laissa courir ses doigts sur son corps nu, il lui semblait qu'elles ne faisaient qu'une. C'était comme si elle se fondait en elle à cet instant.

La brune était comblée. Elle laissa courir ses lèvres sur sa joue, son cou, sa peau toute entière. Son prénom sortit si sensuellement de la barrière de la gorge d'Emma la sortit de sa rêverie. Regina sentit les frissons parcourir les bras de la sauveuse.

Elle la testa, voulu tout à coup connaître tous ses points faibles, tout ce qui avait potentiellement le pouvoir de la faire chavirer. Elle avait envie de la faire jouir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, qu'elle connaisse un plaisir inconnu jusqu'alors, qu'elle s'évanouisse sous un orgasme puissant dont elle serait l'origine. Elle avait envie de lui faire découvrir des recoins de son propre corps qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même.

Regina fit courir ses ongles sur son dos, lui provoquant de doux frissons. Elle accompagna parfois ses caresses de légères griffures qui semblait lui plaire. Elle se redressa jusqu'à placer sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

 **« Tu m'as fait jouir comme jamais. Lui murmura-t-elle. »**

Elle entendit un soupir d'aise et sourit face à l'effet de ses mots.

 **« Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-elle, tremblante.**

 **_ Oui… Laissa Regina planer. »**

La brune remonta son escarpin le long de la jambe de la blonde qui se trouvait encore allongée sur elle. Elle glissa une partie de sa culotte dans son talon, tentant de l'ôter en la griffonnant légèrement. La respiration d'Emma redevenait erratique.

Les gestes de Regina étaient si… voluptueux et érotiques.

 **« Quand j'ai senti ta langue, j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir. »**

Emma gémit de nouveau en collant son corps au sien.

 **« Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, on me lècherait comme tu l'as fait. »**

Alors que la culotte d'Emma était enfin retirée, elle sentit son sexe se coller au sien. Leurs deux organes humides se mélangeait, entamant un ballet charnel des plus excitants. Regina s'arrêta momentanément dans son monologue pour apprécier cette union nouvelle.

Ensemble, elles sortirent le même son de plaisir de leur bouche. Seulement, Regina n'avait pas oublié ses plans pour faire plier Emma, la supplier de la délivrer de sa jouissance. Elle voulait la faire chavirer.

 **« Emma… Chuchota Regina, luttant contre elle-même. »**

Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile mentalement de lui échapper. Alors, Regina imagina un stratagème.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fermé la porte. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Quelle importance ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui suçotant le cou. »**

Regina déglutit en se permettant d'offrir sa nuque plus encore à ces délectations buccales.

 **« Et si quelqu'un rentre ? »**

Emma se figea quelques secondes, les lèvres toujours posées sur la même zone érogène de la brune. Elle la quitta à regret.

 **« Vas-y.**

 **_ Reste ici. Lui intima la brune.**

 **_ Je ne risque pas de partir de sitôt. »**

Regina sourit malicieusement en quittant Emma, qui était assise en tailleur, dos à la porte. Elle la regarda une dernière fois. Son dos musclé, ses bras, sa chevelure tombante la rendait déjà dingue. Elle fit mine d'aller dans l'entrée, mais monta discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Avant de prendre ce qu'elle était venue chercher, elle prit le temps de s'adosser à un des murs en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout cela était encore plus dingue que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle repensait à ce moment où Emma lui avait embrassé les cuisses en la rassurant et elle haleta. Elle serra ses jambes, déjà en proie à une nouvelle vague d'excitation.

Elle reprit ses esprits, descendit et se dirigea vers le salon. Emma n'avait pas bougé. Regina se déplaça sensuellement derrière elle et glissa un bandeau noir sur ses yeux.

La blonde sursauta.

 **« Ne bouge pas. Lui ordonna-t-elle. »**

Emma acquiesça silencieusement. Regina se pinça les lèvres en souriant largement. Elle l'avait à sa merci… Enfin. Elle prit le soin de la regarder et sentait encore une douce chaleur l'envahir.

 **« A genoux. Lui dit-elle. »**

Emma s'exécuta avec appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il serait un jour possible de le faire avec Regina, même si ce fantasme avait habité ses pensées et ses nuits de nombreuses fois. Cette fois… c'était réel. Les battements de son cœur étaient tellement forts qu'ils l'assourdissaient. Pourtant, ses sens en éveil guettaient les pas de la brune.

Elle prenait le soin de marcher lentement autour d'elle. Le bruit de ses talons sur le sol lui provoquait de minuscules sursauts.

Regina s'en amusait. Elle se mit à genoux derrière elle et fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur les seins de la blonde qui tressaillit.

 **« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi… à ma manière.**

 **_ O-oui. Balbutia-t-elle.**

 **_ Tu as peur ? »**

Emma respirait bruyamment tandis que les ongles de la brune roulaient sur ses tétons.

 **« Je… Je ne sais pas. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Ca n'est pas la peine. Crois-moi que… bientôt, tu me supplieras… »**

Emma déglutit difficilement. Elle ressentait ses expirations chaudes et profondes sur son derme, sur sa joue, puis son cou et ses épaules. Elle avait envie qu'elle y pose ses lèvres, plus que tout.

Regina se réjouissait de la situation. Elle voulait la rendre folle, user de son pouvoir, de son autorité pour la faire grimper.

Elle la sentait, de plus en plus chaude et excitée. Elle colla son corps nue à son dos et Emma s'y blotti presque en gardant sa position. Regina sentait sa poitrine coller à sa peau et elle avait déjà envie d'elle… Mais elle ne voulait pas bruler les étapes.

 **« Embrasse-moi. Lui demanda la blonde.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas toi qui décide.**

 **_ Regina… Lâcha Emma en une supplication.**

 **_ Emma. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te punisse ? »**

La brune mit une légère tape sur les fesses de la blonde, puis elle plaqua sa main durement sur son sexe, laissant ses doigts juste à son entrée. Emma avait expiré bruyamment de surprise et de plaisir. Elle en était même presque tombée à la renverse, mais le corps de la brune derrière elle la soutenait.

Puis, elle la quitta non sans une plainte de la sauveuse. Emma voulu amener ses mains sur sa propre poitrine, mais Regina les saisit et les plaqua au sol.

 **« Regina… La supplia-t-elle une seconde fois. »**

La brune lâcha ainsi les mains de la blonde pour saisir durement un des seins offerts à sa disposition. Emma se cambra en cherchant de son bras la tête de Regina. Elle parvint à glisser ses mains sur la nuque de la brune et la pressa plus encore contre elle. Regina passa ses dents sur sa mâchoire, puis sa langue parcouru une ligne imaginaire entre son oreille et le bas de son cou.

Emma commençait déjà à se mouvoir, en un rythme de va et vient pour soulager son excitation. La brune stoppa ainsi ses caresses, non sans un grognement.

 **« Tu n'es pas satisfaite ? Demanda-t-elle. »**

La blonde ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas si une réponse positive ou négative influencerait cette douce torture.

 **« Réponds. Lui ordonna-t-elle en saisissant de nouveau son sein sans la prévenir, lui arrachant un cri.**

 **_ Si je réponds ce qu'il ne faut pas et que tu stop ça, je risque d'en mourir de frustration. Dit-elle avec honnêteté.**

 **_ Bien… »**

Regina retira une nouvelle fois sa main du corps d'Emma. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre, se retenant de quémander ce toucher qui la rendait folle.

 **« J'aime beaucoup ton honnêteté Emma. Alors… Je vais te récompenser. »**

La blonde fronça les sourcils puis ressentit une légère vibration sur le sein. Elle soupira de plaisir. Petit à petit, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus désordonnée.

 **« Jamais aucun homme n'a su me satisfaire comme je peux le faire avec moi-même. Alors… je me suis acheté ce petit gadget. »**

Emma suffoquait. Elle allait mourir… Si elle s'arrêtait, elle en mourrait mais si elle continuait… Bon Dieu, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment son corps réagirait. Ses jambes tremblaient déjà et semblaient ne plus pouvoir assurer leur rôle. Si sa destinée était de rester bloquée dans cette position, dans cette pièce, dans cet état… Elle remerciait la Terre Entière.

 **« C'est un bullet et, vois-tu, c'est l'accessoire le plus pratique de l'Univers car il est si petit qu'il se transporte partout… »**

Regina glissa l'objet vibrant vers son ventre, puis le dessus du pubis de la blonde. Emma se cambrait le plus possible, dans l'espoir qu'elle la touche enfin… En vain. Les mots de Regina raisonnaient en elle.

Elle utilisait son sextoy habituel sur elle ? Elle disait qu'il se transportait partout… Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle l'a déjà utilisé ailleurs que dans sa chambre ?

Ces simples pensées lui faisaient l'effet d'une bombe. Emma s'écroula presque, et n'était obsédée que par une chose : que Regina la touche, qu'elle la fasse jouir, enfin.

Son clitoris était gonflé, et Emma rêvait de croiser les jambes, de les serrer fort afin d'atténuer la pression de son sexe quémandant la délivrance.

 **« Regina, je t'en supplie, touche-moi.**

 **_ Tu me supplie ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec les vibrations de son jouet.**

 **_ Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me fasses jouir, maintenant. »**

Regina sourit, malicieuse, en passant sa bouche sur ses épaules.

 **« Regina… Implora-t-elle encore plus fort. »**

Plus elle jouait avec ses nerfs, plus Emma se disait qu'elle devenait folle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ardente de toute sa vie et le comportement de sa partenaire n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

 **« J'ai senti ton regard et ton sourire quand tu as découvert mon porte jarretelle tu sais. Lui murmura-t-elle. »**

Emma soupira d'aise en serrant légèrement les jambes. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir tandis que la brune avait remonté les vibrations jusqu'à sa poitrine.

 **« Je n'avais jamais laissé personne me dominer ainsi, mais… tu m'excitais tellement. Continua-t-elle. »**

Emma resta silencieuse. La brune pouvait admirer à sa guise ce spectacle magnifique et gracieux qui était de voir Emma Swan ainsi, les yeux bandés, les jambes serrés, à genoux nue et échauffée comme jamais. Elle se pinçait les lèvres si forts, cela rendait la scène d'autant plus érotique et Regina commencer à sentir son sexe s'humidifier de plus en plus.

 **« Je dois dire que j'ai déjà osé t'imaginer nue, en train de me donner du plaisir, mais j'étais loin de la réalité…**

 **_ Arrête… Supplia Emma en une inspiration en serrant encore plus les jambes.**

 **_ J'ai imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios qui ne te viendrais même pas à l'esprit… »**

Emma haletait de plaisir. Elle contractait et relâchait les muscles de ses cuisses et de son sexe, créant une infime pression qui lui donnait déjà autant de plaisir que lorsqu'elle se masturbait. Elle commençait ainsi à gémir, de plus en plus fort en gigotant.

Regina ne l'en empêchait pas, bien au contraire… Ce spectacle, ses bruits de plaisir lui parvenant aux oreilles augmentaient son propre désir et elle se frottait au dos de la blonde, impatiente.

 **« Il y avait particulièrement cette scène que j'imaginais et qui me rendait folle à chaque fois.**

 **_ Mmmh ?**

 **_Tu serais venue à la mairie pour me rapporter des dossiers et tu m'aurais plaqué sauvagement contre mon bureau sans même me prévenir. »**

Lorsqu'Emma émit un petit cri, Regina en fit tomber le sextoy. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le reprendre et commença à se toucher en octroyant des caresses sensuelles aux seins de la sauveuse qui était en nage. Elle susurra son prénom en tournant ses doigts autour de son propre bouton qui était bombé d'envie.

 **« Tu me dirais que tu en avais toujours eu envie et tu me déchirerais mon chemisier. Et je crierais de surprise et de plaisir.**

 **_ Regina… Glissa Emma en se penchant allégrement contre sa reine. »**

Le clitoris de la blonde était si sensible et gonflée qu'un simple effleurement la ferait trembler à coup sûr. Regina commençait à mouiller et elle avait envie plus que tout se frotter à elle.

 **« Tu me déchirerais mon soutien-gorge et m'allongerais en envoyant valser tous mes papiers. Et tu m'aurais prise sur le bois sans même retirer ma jupe.** »

Emma cria et elle commençait de plus en plus à sentir l'orgasme être au bord de l'envahir.

 **« Tu m'aurais mis un doigt, puis deux sans même me préparer et j'aurais crié de délice. Par peur du bruit, tu me mettrais ta main sur ma bouche en allant encore plus vite. »**

Regina avait peiné à finir sa phrase, envahie par l'allégresse. Les mouvements d'Emma devenaient de plus en plus forts, intenses et appuyés. Regina la sentait prête.

La reine se recula et amena sa blonde au sol avec délicatesse. Elle la chevaucha lentement et colla son pubis au sien. Emma cria une nouvelle fois à ce contact humide. La sentir contre elle, sentir cette union lui provoquaient des tremblements de plaisir. Regina ne parvenait plus à parler tellement son excitation était montée de plusieurs crans d'un coup. Alors, elle s'attela à coller son antre à la sienne, y exerçant des saccades appuyées rapides.

Les yeux encore bandés, l'esprit de la sauveuse n'était plus focalisé que sur ces mouvements contre sa fente. Cela décuplait encore plus son euphorie sexuelle.

Emma se mit à penser que ses mouvements contre son sexe lui provoquait du plaisir à elle aussi, que la brune se touchait sur son propre corps, que son humidité se mélangeait à la sienne et cela suffit à la faire grimper jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme.

Il l'envahit, dans chaque centimètre de son intérieur. Elle ressentit son plaisir s'étendre, encore et encore, remontant sa colonne vertébrale, lui hérissant les poils et lui enserrant la gorge. Elle ne parvenait même pas à respirer et à crier tellement cette sensation était nouvelle et si bonne.

C'était comme si c'était la première fois que son sexe entier vibrait, comme si elle allait finir prisonnière d'un plaisir qui ne finirait jamais.

Regina se stoppa pour laisser l'orgasme de la blonde se consumer. Emma ne parvint qu'à murmurer le prénom de la brune plusieurs fois en tremblotant fortement.

Regina glissa délicatement le bandeau de ses yeux. Ils restèrent clos encore une minute avant de s'ouvrir doucement. Emma ne l'avait encore jamais regardé de cette façon, avec autant de dévotion, d'admiration, d'amour et d'envie.

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses durant de longues secondes. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Elles étaient liées à jamais, et pouvait communiquer sans même dire quoique ce soit. Leur amour transparaissait à travers leur regard, et c'était tout ce qui importait pour elles en cet instant.

Regina se pencha sur sa sauveuse pour poser délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne. Emma intensifia alors ce baiser, prenant sa chevelure sans ménagement. Elle en voulait encore…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Emma était accoudée au lavabo de la salle de bain de la brune. Elle déglutit en se regardant. Elle était nue et son corps portait encore les marques de ses ébats. Elle toucha ses cheveux, les amena vers son visage pour en humer l'odeur. Ils étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de Regina.

Son corps tout entier semblait possédé par la reine. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage en tremblant. Elle fut envahie par les souvenirs de sa peau, de ses caresses, de sa voix suave. Elle n'avait jamais senti son cœur aussi rempli d'amour.

Elle sentit des gouttes salées humidifier ses paumes. Les yeux rougis, elle évita son reflet dans le miroir et pleura longuement. Elle s'adossa à un des murs de la pièce, tentant de se calmer, en vain. Elle vit la porte d'entrouvrir et se mit à dos. Elle ne voulait pas que la brune la voit ainsi. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues.

Regina arriva derrière elle et lui caressa l'épaule. Elle y posa ses lèvres et ses doigts touchèrent son visage. La brune fronça les sourcils.

Elle redressa son visage et intima silencieusement Emma de se tourner face à elle. La brune posa sa main sur sa joue et la chercha du regard.

Emma lui lança un sourire de façade afin de cacher son mal-être.

 **« On y va ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »**

Sans répondre à sa requête, la reine posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et sentit ses larmes contre son visage. Elle s'éloigna et la cajola, essuyant les traces de ses sanglots, la caressant, la câlinant avec toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

Elle lui prit les mains et la guida vers l'immense lit royal. Elle s'assit tandis qu'Emma resta debout entre ses jambes, le regard baissé. Regina serra sa chevelure avec tendresse.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Rien. Lui répondit Emma. »**

La blonde se mit à califourchon sur Regina, l'embrassa en la renversant. La brune apprécia ce baiser tendre et passionné plusieurs secondes. Puis, elle prit son menton délicatement et l'éloigna d'elle.

 **« Emma… Réponds-moi. »**

La sauveuse soupira de dépit en s'éloignant et en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Regina tourna son visage vers le sien, soucieuse.

 **« Ça n'était pas comme ça dans mes souvenirs… Commença Emma. »**

La brune se pinça les lèvres. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le corps de la blonde avec tristesse.

 **« Je suis désolée… Dit-elle.**

 **_ Non… »**

Emma remua la tête et regarda enfin la brune dans les yeux. Elle lui prit la main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

 **« C'est mieux encore. La rassura-t-elle.**

 **_ Alors… Pourquoi…**

 **_ C'est juste… »**

Emma triturait l'index de la brune, hésitante.

 **« Juste… ?**

 **_ J'avais peur… Que ce que je ressente n'ai jamais été réel. Et je me rends compte que ça l'est, en fait… depuis des années et des années. Et malgré ce… sort, je réalise que j'étais loin, très loin d'imaginer comment je me sentirais après avoir goûté au bonheur d'être… avec toi.**

 **_ Que veut-tu dire ? Demanda la brune, se sentant brisé de voir la blonde tourmentée.**

 **_ Ce que je veux dire c'est… »**

La blonde se redressa et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Puis, elle observa la brune qui semblait aussi tourmentée qu'elle.

Alors, elle se colla de nouveau sur son corps et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Elle voulait communiquer toute la force de ses sentiments. C'était presque brutal, mais si bon de la sentir de nouveau.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

 **« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pourrais plus jamais revivre comme avant… Sans toi. Parce que… tu me combles, vraiment... Regina, je… »**

La brune ramena la sauveuse vers elle en un second baiser, plus passionné encore que le premier. Sa bouche était si douce. Sa langue humide passa sensuellement sur ses lèvres et rencontra la sienne en un ballet torride qui dura de longues minutes.

Elle ralentit le baiser au fur et à mesure, le rendant plus doux, plus amoureux.

 **« Emma… Murmura la brune.**

 **_ Regina… Je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi, je te l'assure… C'est tellement…**

 **_ Intense ? »**

La blonde lui adressa un regard surpris. Malicieusement, Regina mordilla son cou.

« **Vis avec moi.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda rapidement Emma en sursauta.**

 **_ Viens vivre ici, avec Henry et moi… Je… »**

Regina passa son pouce sur ses lèvres en la fixant amoureusement. Elle voulait lui expliquer enfin les choses, ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur depuis tant de temps.

 **« Emma, je me sentais si… mal en vérité avec Robin. Avoua-t-elle.**

 **_ Mais tu m'en as voulu énormément pour son départ, tu…**

 **_ Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Lui dit-elle. »**

Regina baissa le regard. Elle caressa le bras de la sauveuse, remontant jusqu'à son cou.

« **J'avais peur que tu t'en ailles et… et j'étais trop fière pour admettre que ta présence était indispensable pour moi. Je ne pensais même plus à lui. Tous les matins, je me levais avec… L'envie viscéral que tu viennes me voir avec ton regard de chien battu. Ricana Regina. »**

Elles demeurèrent ainsi, blottis l'une contre l'autre en silence durant de longues minutes.

 **« En vérité, je crois que… J'ai toujours eu cette peur irraisonnée que tu sortes de ma vie, que tu m'abandonnes, que tu me laisses seule. Alors, j'ai utilisé des méthodes… mauvaises pour te garder près de moi, car c'est ce que je suis Emma ! S'agaça presque Regina. »**

Emma observa Regina, surprise.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Emma, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.**

 **_ Depuis que tu as frappé pour la première fois à cette fichue porte avec notre fils, depuis ce jour où il s'est jeté dans mes bras et que je t'ai vu, tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées. Tu m'as toujours… obsédée et je me suis voilée la face longtemps. Je ne voulais pas… J'avais peur des conséquences. J'avais peur pour toi, je me sentais coupable, incapable d'être à la hauteur… J'avais ce sentiment horrible d'être celle qui avait entrainé tous tes malheurs, celle qui te ferait plongée dans une vie plus horrible… Ton affection pour ce… bon à rien de pirate n'a pas apaisé mes inquiétudes, bien au contraire. Je… vivais par procuration, tout en étant tourmentée de t'imaginer malheureuse. Et puis, malgré ta relation, malgré nos mésententes, je ne parvenais pas à me résigner à te voir t'éloigner de moi. Alors j'ai… J'ai fait ce que je sais faire le mieux… Au lieu de tout dire par fierté, par peur, par déni peut-être, je ne sais pas… J'ai préféré te rejeter. Je t'ai fait souffrir et… j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai tellement peur que cela se produise de nouveau. Avoua Regina. »**

Emma passa sa main sur sa joue.

 **« Non, Regina, ça n'arrivera pas, c'est impossible. Et… Il n'y a plus de « relation » avec Hook. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je suis avec toi.**

 **_ J'ai l'impression que mon amour pour toi est terriblement égoïste. Moi et mes angoisses d'abandon, c'est tellement… envahissant. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me raisonner, je ne peux plus… me passer de toi, Emma. »**

Regina déglutit. Elle était inquiète… Oui, elle était stressée par ses propres révélations. Elle avait l'impression qu'aimer la sauveuse n'était pas bien, qu'elle pensait plus à sa propre personne qu'à Emma en faisant une chose pareille… Il était aisé d'aimer la blonde, mais… C'était une autre histoire quand il s'agissait de supporter son caractère de reine.

Regina ne voyait que ses défauts, son passé.

 **« Regina… L'amour est égoïste, par essence.**

 **_ Non, je… Je devrais penser à toi d'abord. Je sais que je te causerais du mal, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer loin de toi pour autant. Je suis… horrible. Souffla Regina, dépitée.**

 **_ Regina… Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je suis égoïste. »**

La brune releva le regard vers la sauveuse en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas Emma. Elle symbolisait le bien, l'amour, la famille… C'était un cadeau d'être avec elle, et non un fardeau, loin de là même.

 **« Absolument pas, voyons… Ça n'a rien à voir. Nia la brune.**

 **_ Ecoute. Je suis… Je suis lente à la détente, j'ai tendance à fuir, à avoir peur. J'en ai parfaitement conscience… Et je pense que nous vivons les mêmes angoisses. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir abandonnée… Je refuse de te faire ressentir cela. C'est peut-être dingue sortant de ma bouche, mais… Regina, je veux vraiment m'engager avec toi je te l'assure. »**

La blonde prit la main de Regina dans la sienne en y déposant un doux baiser. Puis, elle glissa ses doigts contre sa joue et la brune s'y pencha avec tendresse.

 **« Et je n'en ai pas peur. On a traversé beaucoup de choses, plus que la plupart des gens… Surement plus que n'importe qui je dirais même ! Nous sommes fortes, nous partageons un lien qui ne faiblira jamais, je le sais… Je le sens, là… »**

Emma prit la main de la brune et la posa sur sa poitrine, contre son cœur.

 **« Et je le ressens dans notre magie, jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Je veux dire… La première fois que nous l'avons ressenti, je me rappelle de chaque minute, chaque seconde, c'était…**

 **_ Je m'en souviens également. Chuchota Regina.**

 **_ J'ai su que j'étais unie à toi et que… ce serait pour toujours. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on perd, c'est évident. Si… Si le vortex ne m'avait pas aspirée, peut-être… Peut-être que j'aurais eu moins de temps pour m'éparpiller, plus pour réfléchir, te voir et…**

 **_ Ne t'en veux pas. Lâcha Regina en passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde.**

 **_ Dans tous les cas…** Souffla Emma en un faible sourire. **J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en nous, et j'aimerais… Que tu me crois. »**

Regina déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de réponse. Elle se détacha quelques peu et l'observa en souriant. Puis, son regard dévia vers le réveil derrière elle. Il était déjà 7h du matin.

 **« Nous devrions nous préparer. Lâcha Regina.**

 **_ Quoi ? Non, mais… Nous n'avons même pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. S'insurgea la blonde.**

 **_ C'est toi qui a voulu un second round, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, puis…**

 **_ Oui, bon ça va, ça va. Je me lève. Grogna Emma. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire en posant ses pieds sur la moquette. Avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la salle de bain, Emma la happa. Elle l'enlaça en collant sa poitrine sur son dos.

 **« Tu ne veux pas prendre ta douche avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Tu n'en as vraiment pas eu assez ? S'étonna la brune avec amusement.**

 **_ Jamais. Je suis insatiable. Et je veux sentir ton odeur sur moi toute la journée. Lâcha Emma en caressant le bras de la reine. »**

Regina frissonna en souriant.

 **« Nous serons ensemble, tu rentreras ici et ne t'inquiète pas… »**

Regina se tourna vers la blonde et fit courir ses doigts sur sa joue, finissant sa course vers son cou. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille sensuellement.

 **« D'ici très peu de temps, tu auras tout le loisir de me sentir sur toi. Lui dit-elle, coquine en se pinçant les lèvres. »**

Regina se déroba avec habileté de l'étreinte de la blonde pour se glisser rapidement dans la salle d'eau. Emma ne put décoller un sourire béat de son visage et se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Cette nuit avait été magique, au-delà de toutes ses espérances, de toutes ses attentes. Pourtant, la réalité commençait à la rattraper. Qu'est-ce qui était prévu ? Il était trop tôt pour s'afficher au grand jour et pourtant… oui, elle se surprenait à en avoir terriblement envie. Sa mère en ferait peut-être une syncope… Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Comment s'y prendraient-elles d'ailleurs ? Comment l'annoncer à Henry ? Il avait l'air d'être au courant de toute façon… Surement même avant elles, alors, ce ne serait probablement pas compliqué…

Mais ses parents, Hook, le restant de la ville : comment le diraient-elles ? Peut-être devraient-elles mieux agir… Parfois, les actions valaient plus que les mots, et un baiser amoureux était vecteur de plus de messages encore qu'un long et barbant discours.

Emma ferma les yeux, s'imaginant embrasser la brune devant tout le monde. Elles les souffleraient tous, et elle en riait presque d'avance. Elle commençait déjà à fantasmer à l'idée d'organiser toutes ces choses qu'elle avait toujours rêvé... Un diner, une danse, des soirées, des choses… toutes plus excentriques, folles et romantiques les unes que les autres.

Le visage serein, un sourire léger et rêveur sur le visage, Emma sentit le parfum de Regina embaumer la pièce. Puis, elle sentit son souffle contre son visage et fut sortie de ses songes par sa voix douce et sensuelle semblant tout droit sortir du paradis.

« **Ton tour… »**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Emma et Regina étaient en chemin. La blonde au volant de son véhicule jaune, aucune ne disait mot. Les sentiments mis à nus, l'amour avait fait place à l'angoisse. Elles n'avaient toute deux qu'une chose en tête : Ella. Le « pourquoi » était presque devenu secondaire… Elles avaient toutes deux un besoin de protéger cet enfant qui primait par-dessus tout sur leur curiosité concernant ces… « souvenirs » qui avait pris place dans la tête de la blonde.

Emma vit ses parents l'attendre dans la rue donnant sur la fameuse maison de la petite Ella et de son oncle. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait bien intégré que tout ceci était faux… Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait retrouver une partie d'elle, de son histoire, de sa vie. Et c'était vrai, en quelque sorte. Ce sort avait tout changé. Il ne devait concerner qu'Ella et sa mère, mais finalement… Elle et Regina avaient été embarquées dans tout cela et elles ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes… elles le savaient.

Elle sortit de la voiture. Emma avait des palpitations si fortes que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle remuait frénétiquement ses doigts de manière discrète afin d'évacuer ce mélange étrange d'excitation, d'impatience, de curiosité et surtout, de stress et de peur. Elle vivait un tourbillon émotionnel intense. Elle se tourna vers celle qui semblait être la seule à avoir encore le pouvoir de la maintenir à flot : Regina. Celle-ci évitait presque son regard. Elle balançait ses yeux entre les Charming et la maison. Emma avait remarqué sa déglutition, sa manière de passer nerveusement sa main sur son ventre. Ses petits tics étaient si discrets et pourtant, il était les seules marques visibles de son angoisse.

La blonde avait envie de faire quelque chose mais elle était figée. Pourtant, malgré cette absence de contact, elle se sentait en fusion avec la brune. Oui, elles vivaient ce moment ensemble.

Snow et Charming arrivèrent enfin à leur hauteur.

Le sourire de Mary Margareth s'effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle remarquait leur attitude… fermée, tourmentée et émue.

David suivait sa femme et, comme s'ils étaient en communion, il comprit immédiatement l'état d'esprit général et resta silencieux.

 **« On y va ? Demanda Snow. »**

Emma lança un sourire poli en acquiesçant et en emboitant le pas. Elle pénétra enfin dans la propriété. Le vieux portail de métal grouilla lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Il était vert, plein de rouille, désagréable au toucher. Emma pensa immédiatement que ce petit détail était probablement le parfait reflet de ce qui avait peuplé la vie d'Ella et de son oncle : la jalousie, l'envie, la pourriture… Le petit jardin était triste, peu entretenu et pauvre en fleurs. Il n'y avait aucun jouet dehors. Il n'y avait que des reste de vieilles voitures cassés, qui rendait les lieux inhospitaliers et insalubres.

La maison était sommaire et très modeste. Elle respirait la froideur. Les murs étaient blancs, et sales. Emma effleura sa main contre le vieux bois de la porte et elle toqua d'un geste ferme et décidé. Puis, elle attendit, recroquevillant ses orteils dans ses chaussures.

Elle entendit des petits pas. Tout le monde attendait avec appréhension, se demandant qui ouvrirait cette fameuse porte. Snow et Charming étaient tous deux en retrait. Ils voulaient s'effacer, estimant que ce moment était à elles, en particulier à Emma. Ils voulaient le respecter coute que coute et la soutenir.

Ils se sentaient chanceux d'assister à cette rencontre… C'était presque comme si un nouveau membre de la famille les rejoignait.

Regina voulu que la blonde fasse face à Ella la première. C'était important pour elle, de lui laisser ce temps précieux. Oui, elles savaient que tout ceci n'avait jamais été vrai et pourtant… cela avait été si intense, si puissant… c'était gravé à vie dans son histoire, dans ses souvenirs et dans ses sentiments.

Lorsque la porte grinça, Emma vit des petites ballerines roses pales. Elle remonta son regard et rencontra des yeux mi bleu, mi noisette. Une boule d'émotion monta rapidement dans sa gorge, et Emma ne put sortir un mot. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, et ses yeux la brulaient… Mais elle refusait presque de les fermer, de laisser une quelconque larme s'en échapper pour ne pas rater ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde la découverte du visage de cette petite fille. Une enfant qui semblait timide, et apeurée. C'était Ella, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Pourtant, Emma était déjà troublée par l'âge que semblait avoir cette petite… Elle avait 4 peut-être 5 ans tout au plus. Celle de son souvenir avait un an et demi. Cela la troubla et l'amena à s'interroger d'autant plus sur la situation.

La petite fille quant à elle passa son nez, ainsi que sa tête entière à travers la faible ouverture de la porte. Sa main menue se posa contre le bois de la porte. Son regard innocent et craintif remonta des bottes de la blonde jusqu'à ses cheveux puis son visage. Son regard s'illumina et tout à coup, elle ne semblait plus avoir peur de quoique ce soit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tournant son regard vers la brune à ses côtés, si sophistiquée, si belle et qui lui semblait ressembler à une reine. La blonde quant à elle… Oui, elle ressemblait à… une héroïne venue à son secours. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle cache une cape sous sa veste rouge, qu'elle soulèverait sa piètre maison de ses poings pour l'en extraire et la conduire dans un monde féérique où elle vivrait plein d'aventures. Ella restait silencieuse, concentrée presque, le regard scrutant chaque trait, chaque tenue des deux femmes.

Durant plusieurs secondes, elle les analysa. Elles semblaient se compléter parfaitement. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se toucher, de se regarder, cela se sentait… La petite fille éprouva immédiatement une vague de soulagement ainsi qu'une chaleur tendre qu'elle avait connue il y a fort longtemps. Tellement de temps qu'elle avait oublié que cela existait. Puis, elle vit Snow et Charming qui ressemblaient à une princesse et un prince, tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Snow lui fit un léger signe de la main avant que la porte ne s'ouvre plus brusquement.

La petite Ella s'effaça derrière une paire de jambes imposantes. Le bruit lourd des bottes avaient presque fait trembler le parquet fragile de la bicoque. William s'imposa face à elle. Il portait un lourd pantalon de cuir taché d'huile. Ses mains semblaient gigantesques face à la petite fille, dont on apercevait maintenant uniquement les cheveux blonds.

Emma croisa son regard, dur et froid. Regina reconnu ce visage aux traits marqués et angulaires, ces yeux perçants et si… austères. Sa posture était lourde, les bras tombant presque autour de son corps. Pourtant, il avait ce port de tête si caractéristique, lui donnant un air terriblement hautain, prétentieux et menaçant.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme faisait partie de son ancienne garde royale. Cela la fit frissonner. Regina semblait presque se recroqueviller, rattrapée par un passé qu'elle tente de fuir depuis des années.

Emma prit immédiatement la main de la brune en faisant face à cet homme d'une tête de plus qu'elle. Snow sursauta presque à ce contact et regarda son mari d'un air à la fois entendu, et inquiet.

 **« Ouais ? Demanda William, impoli.**

 **_ William je suppose ?**

 **_ Vous êtes Emma Swan. En conclut-il en la jaugeant.**

 **_ Comment me connaissez-vous ?**

 **_ Vous voulez peut-être demander QUI dans toute cette maudite ville ne vous connais pas ?! Lâcha-t-il, dédaigneux.**

 **_ Nous devons parler. Dit Regina, autoritaire. »**

L'homme remonta ses yeux vers ceux de la reine. Pour une fois, celle-ci semblait faiblir. Cette seconde d'hésitation se sentit dans cet échange tacite, et William ne perdit pas de temps pour se sentir confiant et prendre l'ascendant.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'accouda à la porte.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Reconstituer une garde royale ? Désolé, je ne suis pas disponible. Lâcha-t-il sèchement. »**

Regina fulmina intérieurement. Alors qu'elle sentit la paume de sa main se réchauffer au fur et à mesure des secondes sous le coup de sa colère, elle réalisa que celle d'Emma la tenait fermement et lui donnait même des impulsions pour lui intimer de se calmer. Elle ressentait son affection et son soutien. Cela suffit à l'apaiser.

 **« C'est à propos d'Ella. Dit Emma.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda tout à coup vivement William à la petite fille recroquevillée derrière lui. »**

L'enfant commença à secouer la tête négativement sans dire un mot.

 **« Elle n'a rien fait, le problème, c'est vous. Dit Regina.**

 **_ Moi ? Ricana l'homme. Ella va à l'école, comme tous les gamins ici et elle mange à sa faim. Il n'y a aucun problème.**

 **_ Ella… Appela doucement Emma en s'accroupissant. »**

L'enfant observa son oncle d'un regard inquiet, mais était fortement tentée d'aller vers la sauveuse.

Alors, la blonde tendit la main en lançant un regard acéré à William. Puis, elle retrouva ses yeux doux pour la petite fille.

 **« Tu n'as rien à craindre… Viens. »**

La gamine regarda de la sauveuse avec hésitation… Petit à petit, elle s'avança vers elle et finit par lui prendre la main.

William était enragé. Il se disputait vivement avec Regina et les Charming à propos de l'éducation qu'il donnait à sa nièce, son environnement de vie… Et personne n'avait encore remarqué l'échange particulier s'effectuant entre Emma et Ella.

La blonde comprit alors, plus de choses en quelques secondes que dans l'ensemble des dernières semaines.

Ses souvenirs étaient faux… C'était un fait qu'elle avait eu du mal à digérer, mais qui était avéré, et encore plus confirmé par l'apparence d'Ella… Mais il y avait un lien entre elles… Un lien spécial, particulier, presque indescriptible.

A travers le pouvoir d'Ella, tout se clarifia dans la tête de la blonde. Sans un mot, elle se redressa lentement vers William, qui était en vive dispute avec la brune.

 **« Vous étiez si majestueuse et respectable avant, que s'est-il passé au juste pour que vous deveniez si… faible. Grimaça-t-il en la jaugeant.**

 **_ Etre meilleur ne veut pas dire être faible.** Lui répondit-elle en se moquant. **Par contre, vous, vous n'en serez jamais capable et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes un meurtrier, sans pitié. Vous ne ressentez ni culpabilité, ni remords, ni même d'amour pour cette petite ! S'énerva la brune.**

 **_ Et c'est vous qui condamnez mes actes ?** Ria l'ancien garde. **Dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez tué dix, non… Cent, voire mille fois plus de personnes que moi ? Vous croyez que vous valez mieux, que vous pouvez vous permettre de vous pavaner aux bras de la chère sauveuse dont vous avez brisé la vie ? »**

Regina était bouillante de colère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, prête à en découdre sur le champ. Elle fusilla William du regard, menaçante. Pourtant, elle aperçut la chevelure de la petite fille derrière elle, ce qui eut pour effet d'instantanément faire disparaître la magie émanant de sa paume. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur à cette enfant, et surtout… Lui montrer le mauvais exemple. Regina se retint de grogner de frustration. Elle se tourna vers Emma d'un air désolé. Emma effleura la main de la brune. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se maitriser face à ce genre d'individus.

 **« Maintenant, ça suffit ! S'exclama Snow. »**

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant, et se positionna entre Regina et Emma.

 **« Vous allez quitter Storybrooke et nous allons même vous faire une faveur exceptionnelle : nous allons vous implanter de nouveaux souvenirs. Vous allez refaire votre vie, loin… Très loin de cette ville. Et laisser Ella, ici.**

 **_ Je refuse d'obéir, de me plier à qui que…**

 **_ Je suis votre souveraine, et croyez-moi que vous m'obéirez… »**

Regina tourna lentement son visage vers Snow, le sourcil arqué. Une réplique cinglante lui brulait les lèvres quant à son statut vis-à-vis de la ville et de ses habitants mais elle s'en abstint. Snow continua son ultimatum, sévère.

 **« Sinon, vous le regretterez. Il existe des choses sur Terre bien pire que la mort, faites-moi confiance là-dessus. D'ailleurs, je crois que malgré votre service auprès de la méchante reine, vous êtes loin… très loin de vous imaginer ce dont nous sommes tous capable. Lâcha Snow, en rage.**

 **_ C'est une menace ? Demanda hargneusement William.**

 **_ Parfaitement. Alors, choisissez : une vie normale loin de votre passé et débarrassé de votre nièce ou une vie extrêmement longue et douloureuse. »**

Emma et Regina étaient sans voix face au ton employé par Snow. La jeune brune, elle, ne lâchait pas William du regard. Celui-ci s'approcha agressivement. David se mit en position afin d'aider sa femme, mais elle n'en avait clairement pas besoin… C'était elle qui menait l'échange.

 **« Très bien. Lui cracha-t-il. »**

William se retourna vivement. Il prit Ella sans ménagement par les épaules et la jeta presque vers Emma et Regina qui la rattrapèrent in extremis. Puis, il claqua la porte au nez de tous.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Rapidement, William sorti de sa maison. Il se fit toisé par Snow, David, Emma et Regina. Seule Ella semblait indifférente à son sort, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, s'amusant à les entrechoquer l'un avec l'autre, provoquant un bruit de claquette pénétrant le silence lourd du moment.

La jeune fille réorienta son regard vers Emma, presque subjuguée. Regina le remarqua, mais n'en dit pas un mot. Il y avait une certaine connexion entre la blonde et cette enfant. C'était à la fois étrange, et fort. L'homme partit, sans un regard, avec peu de bagage dans une vieille voiture, probablement bricolée de ses propres mains.

Snow s'excusa de les laisser ainsi et partit afin de régler les derniers préparatifs pour le départ de William. David accompagna sa femme, souhaitant laisser à sa fille, Ella et Regina un moment ensemble. Timidement, Emma proposa à Ella de rassembler vêtements et jouets dans un sac et de les rejoindre.

Lorsque la petite sortit de leurs champs de vision, Emma se tourna enfin vers la brune.

 **« Est-ce que… Ta proposition tient toujours ? Demanda la sauveuse.**

 **_ Ma proposition ? »**

Emma s'approcha de la brune. Elle glissa ses doigts contre sa joue et planta son regard dans le sien tendrement.

 **« Celle d'être… ensemble et de vivre sous le même toit. »**

Le regard de Regina s'illumina et elle ne parvint pas à se retenir d'afficher un sourire, témoin de son bonheur. Pourtant, cela ne dura guère et aussi rapidement, sa moue devint plus grave.

 **« Je craignais que tu le refuses. Confessa-t-elle.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Ma… Enfin, c'est en partie de ma faute tout cela. Cette pauvre enfant… Souffla Regina, blessée en regardant la porte de la maison entrouverte. »**

Emma posa sa main sur celle de Regina.

 **« Rien n'est de ta faute Regina.**

 **_ Bien sûr que si… Et je donnerai tout pour elle. Je veux… Je veux que cet enfant ait tout ce dont elle a toujours eu cruellement besoin. Elle aura sa chambre, et des vêtements neufs. Elle aura des repas chauds tous les jours, elle ne manquera de rien. Mais ce dont elle a le plus besoin… C'est toi Emma.**

 **_ Regina… Ella a besoin de nous deux.**

 **_ Je vois comme elle te regarde. Pour des raisons qui nous dépassent, tu es… Tu es son univers ! Moi, je ne suis là que pour assurer… un certain confort matériel.**

 **_ Tu te sous-estime tant. Tu es capable de donner beaucoup plus qu'un toit, Regina. Je le sais. »**

La brune n'eut pas l'air convaincue. Emma fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la petite fille. Elle fut contrariée. Elle aurait aimé continuer de discuter avec Regina, s'acharner à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas qu'un portefeuille ambulant dans toute cette histoire… Mais la blonde savait d'ores et déjà que ce serait difficile de lui faire prendre confiance en elle. Mais elle avait une idée sur la façon dont elle pourrait s'y prendre.

xxx

Sans surprise, Regina avait bousculé sa vie entière dès l'arrivée d'Ella dans son quotidien. Les meubles, son emploi du temps, tout avait été aménagé pour elle.

Grâce à sa magie, elle conçut une chambre correspondant aux goûts de la petite fille. Encore une fois sans grand étonnement, la petite vouait une adoration pour la couleur rouge. Cela faisait malgré tout sourire tendrement la jeune femme.

Regina avait l'agréable sensation de se retrouver comme au temps où elle élevait le petit Henry. Seulement cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Et cela faisait un bien fou de se sentir épauler.

Lorsqu'elle avait Henry, elle se sentait parfois… dépassée. Elle était angoissée, toujours soucieuse de bien faire, ne sachant pas si ces choix pour lui étaient toujours les plus judicieux. Elle se sentait obligée de montrer au monde entier sa capacité à gérer son travail, sa vie personnelle, sa maison et son fils parfaitement.

A présent… c'était différent. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'Ella et Emma avaient emménagé ici. Et depuis, elle se sentait libre. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller… Oui, elle avait le droit d'être trop fatiguée pour telle ou telle tâche, elle avait le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur, fatiguée ou juste… heureuse… Elle n'avait plus à se justifier, plus à se poser de question sur sa façon d'agir, sur ses actes et ses états d'âme car Emma était là. Le fait de l'avoir à ses côtés la rassurait sur ce qu'elle était, cela lui donnait confiance en elle. Lorsqu'elle faisait face à une embuche, elle n'était plus seule. Emma était présente, pour la soutenir dans les épreuves, dans les tourments, dans ses moments de doute, de peine et de joie aussi.

Un soir, la brune rentra au manoir et vit Emma dans le sofa. Son cœur se remplit d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. A quoi cela ressemblait-il ? Peut-être… A une complétude infinie. Oui. Regina se sentait enfin à sa place, et elle remarqua avec surprise presque… qu'elle était heureuse d'éprouver tout cela. Elle qui avait si peur de ce sentiment, elle qui pensait que l'amour n'engendrait que souffrance… Avoir le plaisir de simplement observer Emma, connaître la liberté de l'aimer sans condition en cet instant la remplissait d'un bonheur auquel elle n'avait jamais goûté.

Pourtant, elle sentait la sauveuse préoccupée. Celle-ci regardait la télévision avec cet air renfrogné. Elle se pinçait les lèvres, avait les yeux plissés et se rongeait un ongle.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** **Demanda Regina en entrant de la pièce.**

 **_ Rien. Lui répondit Emma en souriant à peine. »**

La brune vint prendre place à ses côtés, déterminée.

 **« Je connais cet air. Dit-elle.**

 **_ Quel air ?**

 **_Tu es préoccupée. »**

La blonde soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir car Regina la connaissait mieux que personne. De plus, leur intimité grandissante renforçait ce lien entre elles. Elles se devinaient et les émotions de l'autre étaient quelque chose de palpables.

 **« C'est à propos d'Ella. Lâcha Emma »**

Regina arbora un air soudain fermé. Intérieurement, elle avait peur. Oui, elle était effrayée, elle s'imaginait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de la sauveuse. Peut-être ne faisait-elle pas bien les choses, peut-être… Oui, peut-être qu'Emma et Ella n'étaient pas heureuses ici, qu'elle renvoyait des espèces d'ondes négatives qui les empêchaient de s'épanouir toutes les deux. Regina s'était sentie exclus de la petite, même si Emma tentait toujours de les rapprocher. La brune était touchée de cette attention, mais elle voyait bien que cette enfant n'avait d'yeux que pour la sauveuse. Comment l'en blâmer ? Regina était en partie responsable de son malheur, comme à chaque fois pensa-t-elle…

Emma remarqua l'air dur s'afficher sur le visage de la brune dès que le prénom d'Ella avait franchis la barrière de ses lèvres.

 **« Je ne veux pas t'alarmer sur un détail, je me fais des films. Ça n'a aucune importance. Lâcha Emma.**

 **_ Non, Emma, non… Exprime-toi...**

 **_ Mais je vois bien que…**

 **_ Emma. Nous n'allons pas en discuter durant une heure. Dis-moi ce qui te trouble. Lâcha Regina, autoritaire. »**

Emma soupira de nouveau.

 **« Cela… Cela ne t'inquiète pas qu'elle ne… parle toujours pas ? Demanda presque timidement Emma.**

 **_ Oh… »**

Regina s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis, elle observa la blonde et lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

 **« Quand on est parent, nous nous inquiétons toujours du bon développement de nos enfants. Je me suis posée des questions quand Henry ne marchait toujours pas à ses 15 mois. Et puis, je l'ai descendu de sa chaise haute un matin, et sans comprendre réellement pourquoi ni comment, il s'est positionné sur ses jambes et a filé à toute allure. »**

Emma se mit à rire doucement en imaginant la scène.

 **« Crois-moi qu'après, j'ai regretté le temps où il restait bien sagement assis à jouer avec ses camions.**

 **_ Oui mais… Ella est grande, ce n'est peut-être pas normal. Se préoccupa Emma.**

 **_ N'emploie pas ce mot… « Normal ». Tu es ce que tu es, je suis qui je suis, et Ella possède aussi sa propre personnalité. Il n'y a pas de notion de normalité là-dedans… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'Ella est différente de nous, mais si ce qui t'inquiète est un possible trouble dont elle serait atteinte, elle n'a montré aucun symptôme, aucun souci sur ses capacités.** **Je le vois déjà : Ella est une enfant très intelligente crois-moi, elle évolue simplement à son rythme. Ce n'est pas une petite fille comme les autres, mais elle parlera quand elle aura décidé de parler. Fait lui confiance. »**

Emma acquiesça. Regina avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en cet enfant. Ella possède des dons incroyables, elle a une grande capacité pour se faire entendre sans avoir besoin de dire un mot et pour comprendre ce qui l'entoure. Elle est observatrice et possède une magie puissante. Elle arrive à la canaliser et rien que cela était déjà une preuve de grande intelligence.

 **« Et puis, peut-être qu'elle ne parle pas parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire des âneries.**

 **_ Trop aimable. »**

Regina ricana. Emma fit une mine faussement vexée. La brune s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Emma retint sa respiration, prise par des bouffée de chaleur.

Henry, qui avait assisté à leur échange, arriva dans la pièce. Les deux femmes se séparèrent un peu brutalement.

 **« Non non, continuez, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose. Les taquina-t-il.**

 **_ Tu n'interromps rien Henry. Répondit Regina, un peu gênée.**

 **_ Vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas… »**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

 **« Je veux dire, moi… Tant que je ne vois pas des trucs trop dégoutant ça me va.**

 **_ Henry. Gronda la brune.**

 **_ Quoi ? Ria-t-il. »**

Regina lança un regard noir à son fils pendant que la sauveuse retenait son amusement. La pudeur de la reine la faisait craqué, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la partager. Elle n'était pas comme ses parents, elle n'aimait pas les… gestes de ce genre en public.

 **« Oh allez… Je sais que vous vous aimez… »**

Regina continua d'observer durement son fils.

 **« … Beaucoup. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Maman, ça ne sert à rien. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais d'accord.**

 **_ Tu es… d'accord ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oui. Vous pouvez vous embrassez, vous galochez partout dans la maison, je ne… Aie ! »**

Henry avait reçu un oreiller à la figure de la part de la brune, ce qui fit choqua Emma avant de la faire éclater de rire. Cela lui fit oublier un instant ses précédentes préoccupations.

 **« Si tu le prends comme ça, je me ferais un malin plaisir de raconter votre escapade à Boston, ou la façon dont tu as regardé amoureusement Emma quand tu es sorti du cinéma. Lâcha Henry avec un sourire sadique. »**

La blonde leva un sourcil interrogateur en se tournant vers la reine, qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Ses yeux s'arrondirent tandis qu'elle gigotait presque sur place, gênée.

 **« Comment tu… Je, voyons Henry, mais, je n'ai jamais, enfin, ce n'est pas… Bafouilla Regina.**

 **_ Bon !** Lâcha Henry en se levant et en coupant sa mère dans son semblant d'explication. **Je vais vous laisser. J'en ai parlé avec mes grands-parents et d'un commun accord, on s'est dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce serait bien que vous vous reposiez… Alors, Ella et moi passeront la soirée là-bas, pour vous laisser du temps libre.**

 **_ Merci Henry. Répondit Emma en lui souriant tendrement. »**

Encore gênée, Regina se détendit enfin quand Henry les enlaça toutes les deux. Elle lui donna un sourire complice avant de le voir sortir.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

 **« Nous avons un fils vraiment formidable. »**

La phrase lancée par Emma sortie Regina de sa torpeur. Elle sourit finalement, puis soupira longuement.

 **« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que j'ai eu un semblant de repos date d'il y a dix ans. Dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.**

 **_ Oui, l'arrivée d'Ella a pas mal chamboulé nos habitudes… Mais, c'est un mal pour un bien non ?**

 **_ Bien sûr. Je suis très heureuse comme ça, j'espère que tu n'en doute pas. »**

Emma sourit tendrement face au doute omniprésent de la part de Regina quant à son bonheur.

 **« Tu sais… Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela possible… Surtout le lendemain de ma chute. Dit soudainement Emma. »**

Regina ria presque tout en se souvenant de cette époque pas si lointaine. Elle ne revenait presque pas de la tournure des évènements qui avait totalement échappé à son contrôle.

 **« Oui, c'est vrai que… ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Dit la reine avec amusement.**

 **_ Mais j'ai réussi à te faire craquer. Répondit Emma, espiègle.**

 **_ C'est plutôt moi qui ait réussi cet exploit. Car on ne peut pas dire que tu ais été la personne la plus subtile de l'Univers.**

 **_ Quoi ? Pas du tout ! S'offusqua Emma.**

 **_ Oh, souviens-toi de ta réaction quand Robin est venu toquer à la porte. Se moqua la brune.**

 **_ Pour dire vrai, je me souviens surtout de ta tête totalement paniquée à l'idée que je dise que tu étais ma femme ! Se dédouana Emma.**

 **_ Certes.** Ria la brune. **Mais ta première approche n'était pas des plus tendre non plus.**

 **_ Quoi de plus tendre qu'un baiser ? Demanda sincèrement Emma. »**

Regina passa sensuellement sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma. La blonde frissonna.

Hormis un flirt plus que flagrant, des baisers volés ainsi que des aveux sur la force de leurs sentiments, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes d'intimité.

 **« Je ne sais pas, il y a de multiples façons de me séduire Miss Swan. Lança Regina d'une voix grave. »**

La bouche de la sauveuse s'assécha face au ton séducteur de la reine et ce « Miss Swan » qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis fort longtemps et qui lui donnait extrêmement chaud.

 **« Et moi ? Comment tu t'y prendrais ? Demanda alors Emma en fixant son regard dans le sien. »**

Regina cacha sa mine surprise. Elle se mit à réfléchir longuement. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Depuis le début, Emma avait toujours été celle qui allait vers elle, celle qui prenait les devants. Elle n'avait fait que… suivre le mouvement en quelque sorte. Elle s'était laissé porter, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé comment auraient pu se passer les choses si elle avait pu être l'investigatrice de leur premier échange. En vérité, Regina n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de séduire. La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui se faisait courtiser, et non l'inverse.

 **« Je t'ai perdu. Ricana Emma face au mutisme de sa compagne.**

 **_ Non, je réfléchissais… Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus comme ça. Lâcha-t-elle, presque moqueuse.**

 **_ Pourtant, tu aurais pu. »**

Regina fut surprise de cet aveu. Emma lui sourit en rougissant presque.

 **« Bon… Oui, nous avons eu des moments difficiles mais… Je pense que j'aurais été prête quand… Quand tu nous as donné nos souvenirs, à moi et à Henry par exemple... »**

Regina sentit le parfum de la blonde envahir l'air, et sa confidence bouscula l'ensemble de ses pensées. Depuis combien de temps éprouvaient-elles toutes les deux ce genre de sentiment l'une envers l'autre ? Ce trouble avait-il toujours été là ? Sans doute existe-t-il depuis le premier moment, lors de leur rencontre où les choses paraissaient plus simples qu'elles ne l'ont été par la suite.

Regina n'eut qu'à se tourner légèrement pour s'emparer des lèvres de la sauveuse avec avidité. Le baiser se voulu passionné, sauvage. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps pour reprendre son souffle.

Avec fougue, elle mordillait la lèvre inférieure de la blonde avant de faire danser sa langue contre la sienne. Emma gémit contre sa bouche avant de perdre ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son assaillante.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait avoir ce pouvoir… Elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, n'était à peine plus maîtresse de ses mouvements. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la reine rompit légèrement leur contact, leur laissant le temps nécessaire pour respirer.

 **« Oui, exactement comme ça. Chuchota Emma les yeux fermés d'extase en souriant.**

 **_ J'en avais tant envie aussi… Mais… C'était difficile à cette époque pour moi.** Lâcha Regina en déglutissant, assaillie de désir pour la blonde. **Je le voulais, à l'époque et durant de nombreux autres moments d'ailleurs...**

 **_ Vraiment ? »**

Regina hocha la tête, avec pudeur. Emma fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

 **« Alors… Pourquoi… »**

La brune fit la moue. Hésitante, elle se remise correctement à sa place. Repenser à certains moments ravivait une douleur qu'elle espérait enfouie assez profondément pour ne pas revenir à la surface.

 **« Tu m'as rejeté. Lâcha froidement Regina.**

 **_ Quoi ? Enfin, mais… Regina, sans t'offenser, je ne…**

 **_ Tu m'as mise sur le banc de touche dès le départ, Emma. »**

Emma fronçait les sourcils. Le ton était net, cassant, douloureux. Etait-ce encore sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque tentative de rapprochement de ce genre provenant de la brune. Elles avaient essayé de se connaître, Regina avait toujours tenté de la convaincre de sa bonté, de son changement… Certes. Mais Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Regina puisse penser qu'elle ne veuille pas d'elle.

 **« Regina, je ne comprends pas… C'est… C'est pourtant bien toi qui est partie vers Robin, toi qui était partie en quête de l'Auteur, toi qui voulait tant cette espèce de… Fin heureuse écrite d'avance. Répondit Emma en secouant les mains, presque agacée.**

 **_ Je n'en voulais pas ! S'écria presque vivement la brune. »**

La sauveuse ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise.

 **« Je n'en ai jamais voulu… Reformula doucement Regina. »**

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle laissa un silence lourd de sens s'installer entre elle, partagée entre l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

 **« J'en ai… longuement parlé au Dr Hopper. Que croyais-tu enfin ?! Demanda la brune sous un ton accusateur.**

 **_ Je… »**

Regina enferma ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger de la vérité. Pourtant, elle était là et il fallait bien qu'elle sorte un jour ou l'autre.

 **« Robin n'a jamais été plus qu'une possibilité, une seconde chance. Il a cru en moi… Cette situation a pansé mes plaies, mais de là à parler d'amour vrai ? J'ai fait bonne figure, certes. Mais c'était le seul à me pardonner mon passé et à n'avoir aucun doute sur mon changement. Non que j'avais le sentiment de lui être redevable pour cela, mais… j'avais l'impression qu'il était hors de question pour moi de refuser cette seconde chance du destin et…**

 **_ Je croyais en toi, moi. Rectifia Emma en lui coupant la parole.**

 **_ C'est faux. »**

Sa dernière affirmation avait été catégorique, à un tel point que cela avait cloué Emma sur place. Elle ne fit rien pour la contredire.

 **« Tu as fait ton choix. Et ce choix remettait tout en cause. Voilà pourquoi je me suis tournée vers Robin. Ce n'était pas un hasard.**

 **_ Quel choix ? Demanda prudemment Emma. »**

Regina inspira longuement.

 **« Hook. Tu l'as choisi, à un moment bien particulier.**

 **_ Si tu veux parler de ce baiser à Neverland, je ne…**

 **_ Je ne parle pas de ce moment-là. La coupa Regina. »**

Emma s'embourbait dans son incompréhension. Elle retournait ses souvenirs, encore et encore. Son cerveau semblait surchauffer, mais non… Non, décidément, elle ne comprenait pas quel moment Regina était en train d'évoquer.

 **« Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Regina, dépitée.**

 **_ Non… Je… Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir choisi qui que ce soit à un moment donné… Regina, je… Balbutia Emma en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Ariel et Éric, le miroir... »**

Emma se stoppa dans ses réflexions afin d'assimiler les deux noms prononcés par la brune à ses côtés.

Oui… Oui, elle se rappelait d'eux, avec une exactitude ahurissante même.

 **« Ariel et Éric… Oui. Je me souviens. Dit-elle d'un air pensif. »**

Regina se braqua presque et ne voulut pas en dire plus. Elle se refugia une fois de plus dans ses propres bras, s'offrant une étreinte, si ce n'est réconfortante, au moins rassurante.

 **« Attend. Attend, Regina. Je n'ai pas choisi Hook à cet instant, si c'est de cela que tu parles.**

 **_ C'est exactement de cela que je parle et, bien sûr que tu as fait ton choix.**

 **_ De toute façon, quelle importance ? Je n'ai pu faire aucun choix, puisqu'il les a sauvés. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si… »**

Emma se stoppa elle-même dans sa tirade, fixant tout à coup la brune qui l'évitait du regard.

 **« Ne… Enfin, ne me dis pas que… Tu les as…**

 **_ Oui, Emma. Lâcha brutalement Regina en se tournant finalement face à elle presque brutalement. »**

Emma eut presque un mouvement de recul. Elle déglutit et eut une sueur froide face à l'aveu de la Reine.

Son regard était blessé. Cela remuait tant de choses douloureuses, teintée d'occasion manquée et surtout, d'un cœur brisé. Emma peinait à soutenir ces yeux si empreints de souffrance.

 **« Tu as parfaitement compris. Je les ai sauvés, tous les deux, même si je pense que l'action en elle-même n'avait pas grand-chose d'héroïque à bien y réfléchir… Mais oui : je suis à l'origine de leur fin heureuse. Lâcha-t-elle comme une révélation. »**

Emma prit la nouvelle comme un coup de massue. Son reflexe immédiat fut d'accabler Regina de ce… « mensonge ». Elle retint de justesse une accusation de trahison de sa part. Elle le voyait, oui… Regina trainait ce fardeau depuis beaucoup de temps.

 **« Tu vois, toi qui pensait encore à l'époque que je n'étais qu'un… monstre. Dit-elle avec amertume.**

 **_ Tu te trompes, je ne…**

 **_ Ne te mens pas à toi-même, par pitié Emma. Nous savons, toi comme moi que tu ne croyais pas en moi à cette époque. Mais tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Moi… Moi je croyais en toi, Emma. »**

Regina se retint de poser sa main sur la joue de la sauveuse. Elle avait gardé tant de non-dits… Cet instant de vie était encore difficile à revivre à travers ses mots. Elle s'était sentie évincée, écarté, rejeté par Emma. Elle ne le supportait toujours pas.

 **« Regina… Chuchota la blonde.**

 **_ Je sais bien ce que tu pensais de moi à l'époque… T** **u ne voyais que l'Evil Queen, la femme qui t'avait arraché à tes parents, celle qui avait élevé ton fils, qui avait accessoirement brisé ta vie avec une malédiction... Comment t'en blâmer ? Oui, j'étais responsable ! Mais j'essayais de me racheter et… Et ça me tue encore que tu n'aies pas cru en moi au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin Emma ! J'avais besoin de toi. Peut-être était-ce égoïste d'avoir autant d'espoir, mais je voulais tant… Souffla Regina, ne finissant pas sa phrase. »**

Regina prit son courage à deux, ravala ses larmes et releva la tête, prête à affronter cette discussion qu'elle évitait depuis tant de temps, jusque dans ses propres pensées. Elle gardait la tête haute, car c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait.

 **« Au fond, tu savais que c'était moi. Mais tu as refusé de l'envisager, car tu n'étais pas prête à accepter ce que tu acceptes aujourd'hui. Admettre à cet instant que Hook était devenu tout à coup quelqu'un de bon et de respectable t'étais beaucoup plus facile que de croire que moi… Moi, j'en étais capable et que j'étais cette personne.**

 **_ Je… »**

Emma perdit ses mots face à l'exactitude du discours de la brune. Son cœur se décomposa face à cette vérité balancée en pleine figure, ce souvenir qui aurait pu changer tant de choses dans leur parcours amoureux… plutôt chaotique. Elle l'avait oublié… Ou plutôt, elle avait choisi d'enfouir cela au fond de son être… Ce souvenir, cette… décision, cette vérité était perdue si profondément dans les recoins de son esprit que la voir rejaillir ainsi lui donnait des nausées.

Elle possédait toutes les cartes en main. Elle avait eu cette opportunité… Et elle avait préféré taire son amour pour Regina, par peur de croire en elle… Car si elle avait eu confiance en elle, si elle avait su comprendre et admettre sa nature véritable, sa bonté… Elle aurait couru un risque, celui de se retrouver face à ses sentiments. Et elle le refusait. Alors, sans état d'âme, elle s'était mise dans une transe. Tout le mérite était subitement accordé à Hook. Elle s'était voilé la face. Après tout, que risquait-elle à l'époque ?

Elle avait rencontré le pirate auparavant avec Cora dans la Forêt Enchantée, puis à Neverland. Elle connaissait sa nature égoïste et sa lâcheté, c'était bien plus facile d'être déçu par lui que par elle.

La peur l'a paralysé dans ses prises de décisions, et elle s'en rendait maintenant cruellement compte. Oui… elle s'était réfugié dans un mensonge, elle aussi.

 **« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? Demanda timidement la blonde.**

 **_ Quelle option s'offrait à moi ? Tu t'es tellement… empressée de donner tout le mérite à ce pirate, ni lui, ni moi n'avons pu faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Je voyais bien que c'était ta façon à toi de me rejeter, Emma. Alors, je n'ai rien dit. Je lui ai laissé la place. Je voulais te respecter et si, pour cela, tu avais besoin de croire en une pseudo… bonté chez cet homme, alors je m'étais résolu à m'y soustraire. Et cela signifiait me taire. Lâcha Regina avec douleur. »**

Emma fut soufflée par les mots de la brune. Elle avait tant sacrifié pour elle, plus encore que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Son cœur se serra face à ce constat. Elle n'osait imaginer l'ampleur de l'épreuve qu'elle avait dû endurer.

 **« Je suis désolé, si… Si je pouvais seulement… Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé Emma ? Enfin quoi ! Balança la brune en un éclat de voix. »**

La reine se leva. Elle se tint la taille à l'aide de ses mains tout en tournant en rond nerveusement. Puis, elle se positionna face à Emma.

« **Tu n'es pas bête. Hook a fait des choses… monstrueuses, tout autant que moi. La vérité, c'est que tu ne le connaissais pas… Tu préférais te faire des illusions sur un parfait inconnu plutôt que d'admettre que j'étais de ton côté depuis le début. Ça te coutait tant d'admettre que j'avais changé, que je n'étais pas cette… monstruosité de haine que tout le monde dépeignait à longueur de temps ?**

 **_ Oui… Souffla Emma en fermant les yeux. »**

La brune cacha sa surprise face à la réponse de la sauveuse. Emma posa son regard sur le sol, en proie à elle-même, prisonnière de ses erreurs et de ses illusions.

 **« J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée, Regina. »**

La blonde déglutit avant de relever et soutenir le regard de la brune. Elle se leva face à elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Le réflexe de Regina était de partir, de fuir loin d'elle, mais son cœur lui intima de ne pas suivre cette énième voie du rejet.

 **« Admettre la beauté de ton âme, admettre qui tu étais devenue signifiait que j'acceptais mes sentiments envers toi. Et, cela m'angoissait. J'avais peur d'y faire face, j'avais peur… de prendre des risques. J'aurais été détruite, si… Si je me trompais, si… »**

Emma secoua la tête.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Le regard de la brune s'illumina d'une lueur qui réchauffait enfin le cœur d'Emma, après cette discussion pénible qui avait remué tant de mauvais souvenirs.

 **« Je ne ferais jamais demi-tour. Je me suis menti à moi-même assez longtemps, j'en ai assez. Je veux prendre ce risque. Je sais mes sentiments, et je connais les tiens. Maintenant… Je ne suis plus dans le même état d'esprit, là où auparavant je vivais dans l'incertitude et la peur. Je préfère t'aimer un jour puis souffrir 10 ans plutôt que de taire ce que je ressens plus longtemps. J'ai dépassé ce stade, j'ai… j'ai évolué. Je sais que je ferais encore des idioties, mais cette fois, je sais que tu es là. Tu seras toujours là… Ce temps horrible où je n'avais pas confiance est terminé. »**

Emma inspira longuement avant de soutenir le regard de la brune. S'en suivit un long silence, où chacune réfléchissait aux mots qui avaient été prononcés et gérait le tumulte que cela avait provoqué en elles.

 **« Cela… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi.** Reprit Emma en détournant le regard. **Je ne voulais plus croire en l'amour, j'étais… J'étais effrayée à l'idée d'exposer mon cœur, de livrer ce que je ressens car… J'avais peur de me sentir vulnérable. Je suis désolé, je ne saurais pas te dire à quel point je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait vivre cela. »**

Regina se pinça la lèvre et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de la sauveuse qui s'y blottie avec amour.

 **« Je sais qui tu es vraiment et je t'aime pour cela, Regina. J'aime… Ton caractère, ta façon de regarder le monde, j'aime quand tu me touches, j'aime… ta façon d'aimer Henry, Ella… et de m'aimer moi. J'admire ta force, ta douceur, ta façon d'affronter les choses. Je connais tes blessures, je les accepte, je sais… Oui, je sais que tu as une part d'ombre et de bonté, tout comme moi.** Dit Emma en touchant le cœur de la brune. **Je te comprends et je ne te jugerais plus jamais sur des aprioris idiots, des non-dits ou parce que j'aurais peur d'assumer… C'est fini tout ça. Je te mérite, tu me mérite, après tout ce que nous avons traversé… Tu as souffert tout autant que moi. Alors laisse-moi me racheter. Laisse-nous rattraper tout ce temps perdu, je… »**

Emma ne put finir sa phrase. Regina l'avait saisi par son haut et l'avait amené à elle. Ce baiser était brutal, vital, nécessaire.

 **« Prouve-le. Glissa Regina contre sa bouche avant d'entamer un second baiser tout aussi ardent. »**

Les jambes d'Emma tremblaient. Ce n'était plus de l'excitation, de l'attirance, de l'amour, c'était… c'était encore plus fort que cela, et il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour exprimer le tumulte de ses sentiments à cet instant. Emma ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se détacha de quelques millimètres de la brune. Elle n'avait jamais senti un regard aussi ardent posé sur elle. Elle y percevait tant de force, et de vie. Il y avait là toute cette foule de sentiments qu'elle peinait également à trier et à gérer… De la passion, du désespoir, de l'adoration… Un dévouement si fort qui avait le pouvoir de la faire flancher.

Son cœur menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine. Elle rêvait de l'offrir à sa Reine, de lui donner ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux pour toujours.

 **« Aime-moi. Chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche. »**

Regina glissa ses doigts contre les lèvres de la sauveuse. La blonde plongea son regard dans le sien.

Cela sonnait comme une supplication plus qu'un ordre, et la sauveuse avait envie d'y répondre. Il était hors de question de résister une seconde de plus à cet appel…

Les deux femmes s'évanouirent dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Lorsque Regina rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouve dans sa chambre. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu demander des explications à Emma, celle-ci l'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde. Regina cru fondre, elle se laissa emporter là où la blonde voulait l'amener.

Emma quitta les lèvres de la reine, pour glisser une multitude de baisers sur sa joue, son oreille, puis son cou. Elle entendit Regina soupirer d'aise et sentit son excitation monter d'un cran. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de tout précipiter. Avec force, Emma enlaça Regina dans une étreinte qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir se finir.

Elle l'amena jusqu'au lit, si grand, si… royal. Emma sourit à sa réflexion.

Elle se glissa jusque sur la brune et s'arrêta un moment afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y sentait un mélange d'appréhension, d'excitation, d'amour, de passion…

 **« Je t'aime… Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en percevant de nouveau cette connexion si particulière entre elle. »**

Regina posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Chaque fois que ces mots si précieux franchissaient la bouche de la sauveuse, son corps entier semblait s'arrêter de fonctionner durant un bref instant. Elle était tant bouleversée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Elle se contenta de l'observer amoureusement. Elle fit danser ses ongles lentement sur son visage, redessinant les lignes de sa mâchoire, passant son index sur sa bouche. Emma surprit Regina en glissant sa langue sur son doigt avec sensualité, puis le mordillant.

Regina retenait sa respiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle avait rarement vécu quelque chose d'aussi érotique.

Emma se redressa. Restant au-dessus du corps de la reine, elle enleva son t shirt, laissant le plaisir de la vue de sa lingerie fine à sa compagne. Regina s'approcha d'elle, et prit en coupe un des seins de la blonde. Celle-ci soupira d'aise.

Patiemment, Regina sentit le tissu dans sa main, ses coutures en appréciant les effets qu'elle arrivait à provoquer chez la sauveuse.

Puis, elle embrassa sa peau, parcourant sa nuque, sa clavicule, et son décolleté. Avec douceur, elle remonta sa bouche le long de sa bretelle. Elle la fit glisser lentement de son épaule. Emma ferma les yeux et frissonna. Subtilement, Regina passa sa main dans le dos de la blonde et fit sauter les agrafes de son vêtement.

Regina ôta le soutien-gorge, avec le plaisir de redécouvrir la poitrine d'Emma. Elle était si belle. La brune remonta son visage pour l'enfouir dans son cou, inspirant longuement, se délectant de son parfum exaltant. Elle posa sa main sur un de ses seins mis à nue.

Elle entendit raisonner un gémissement rauque tout contre elle. Alors, elle pressa sa main plus fort encore.

Le téton de la blonde se durcit contre sa paume. La respiration d'Emma commençait déjà à devenir anarchique.

La brune glissa ses doigts sur son mamelon, jouant avec les sensations qu'elle procurait. Elle quitta enfin son visage du cou de la blonde. Elle se retrouva face eux collines d'amour d'Emma qui gardait indubitablement ses yeux clos, tout son attention focalisée sur les mains baladeuses de la reine.

Lorsque sa langue effleura un de ses téton, la sauveuse de cambra en une complainte plus bruyante encore. Regina sourit, sa joue contre la peau douce du buste de la blonde. Qu'elle aimait l'entendre lâcher prise. La brune se délectait de chaque son de plaisir sortant de la gorge d'Emma, comme la musique la plus agréable, douce et harmonieuse raisonnant à ses oreilles.

Emma ouvrit enfin les yeux vers son assaillante. Le visage niché dans sa poitrine, Emma dû lutter contre son excitation face à cette vision. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, la plaquant au lit et l'éloignant d'elle.

Car oui, Emma voulait que cette nuit représente une déclaration… La preuve ultime de ses sentiments envers elle.

Elle déboutonna donc délicatement le chemisier de Regina. Celle-ci continuait de fixer Emma, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de son visage. La blonde l'évitait presque… Ses prunelles parlaient plus que des mots, ils lui hurlaient même tout l'amour que ressentait la brune et cela lui semblait si… si intense qu'elle serait capable de perdre pied.

 **« Emma… Chuchota-t-elle. »**

La blonde soutint enfin sa vue. Ses pupilles plongées dans les siennes, Emma accueilli cette foule de sentiments. Elle était frappée par tout cette ivresse, cette fièvre, cette… douce, tendre, merveilleuse chaleur. N'écoutant plus que son cœur, elle entraina Regina dans un baiser ardent de passion.

Elle n'arrivait plus à être patiente. Elle arracha les derniers boutons retenant la chemise de la brune qui gémit contre sa bouche. Elle s'arqua, quand Emma la fit quitter son soutien-gorge.

La blonde posa ses mains sur ses hanches de manière possessive, la ramenant vers elle. Regina mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la sauveuse. Elle exhalait. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

Emma peinait de plus en plus à contrôler ses émotions. Cette flamme au fond de son cœur était en train de la dévorer. En un clin d'œil, elles se retrouvèrent nues l'une contre l'autre.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, surprise l'une comme l'autre.

 **« Emma… Grogna Regina sous un ton de reproche. »**

Elle ignora son jugement sur ce tour de magie pas vraiment volontaire et l'embrassa presque en riant. Amusée, Regina sourit contre ses lèvres et plongea une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle s'en saisit avec force, contrôlant le baiser, devenant plus puissant et brûlant de désir.

Emma pressa son corps nue contre le sien. Elle sentit alors l'excitation de la brune contre sa cuisse. Ainsi, elle quitta ses lèvres et renforça son emprise sur son sexe humide.

Regina grogna de plaisir en cherchant un point de friction contre la blonde. Emma glissa sa main jusqu'à un de ses seins et se frotta à elle, de plus en plus fort.

Alors que leurs deux respirations étaient de plus en plus intenses, la main de la sauveuse quitta la poitrine de la brune pour frôler son clitoris.

Regina inspira avec force en se arquant et en chuchotant son prénom.

 **« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Regina. Chuchota la blonde à son oreille. »**

Regina ne parvint pas à contenir l'exaltation que les mots d'Emma provoquèrent en elle. Elle écarta imperceptiblement les jambes, laissant l'opportunité à sa blonde de se glisser entre ses lèvres plus loin encore.

Emma appuya encore plus fort ses doigts contre son sexe. Elle effleurait l'entrée de son temple d'amour, jouant avec elle et son plaisir qui allait et venait dans tout son corps.

 **« Chaque fois que je te fais l'amour, mon cerveau est en surchauffe, des idées émergent dans ma tête… des choses qui ne me viendrait jamais habituellement à l'esprit. Lui avoua-t-elle en soupirant d'aise.**

 **_ Comme ? Parvint à lui demander Regina alors qu'Emma continuait la douce torture de son con.**

 **_ Je… Je ne sais pas. Le dormeur du Val de Rimbaud. Lâcha Emma sans réfléchir. »**

Alors que Regina était encore en émoi face au toucher de la blonde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire spontanée, franc, presque sensuel.

 **« Ne me demande pas d'où je sors ça. Dit-elle en souriant contre son cou. »**

La brune prit en coupe le visage d'Emma. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui figea Emma sur place, ne bougeant plus aucun de ses membres, gardant sa main immobile contre le sexe humide de la brune.

 **« Alors… Allez-vous faire chanter la rivière à mon trou de verdure Miss Swan ? Demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie. »**

Emma sortit de sa léthargie. Elle sourit avec amusement et pénétra la brune en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

 **« Oh Emma… Gémit la brune subitement en se mordant la bouche. »**

La reine s'accrocha à la sauveuse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendu à son cou, elle suivit le rythme imposé à elle. Elle colla son front au sien, son humidité coulant le long du membre de sa compagne.

Un second frisson la parcourut, plus fort.

 **« Laisse-moi te consommer… Jouis pour moi Regina. »**

Regina ne put retenir ses yeux de se clore, sentant ses sens les quitter un par un. Elle ne vit plus rien, puis ne pouvait plus ni entendre, ni parler. Seul restait la main d'Emma, jouant avec son sexe, la titillant de plus en plus vite. Ses doigts irradièrent tout son être. Elle ressentit une vague de plaisir, augmentant d'intensité de plus en plus, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Elle se demanda quand cela cesserait même. Son sexe se retracta sous la poigne de son amante et un cri, un seul sortit de sa gorge, signe de sa pleine jouissance.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme aussi long et puissant de toute sa vie. Petit à petit, elle sortit de son état de transe.

Son regard s'ouvrit sur Emma, l'admirant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Regina peinait à retrouver une respiration normale.

Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à détacher ses yeux du doux visage de la sauveuse. Elle glissa son index sur ses lèvres. Elle sursauta presque une dernière fois de plaisir lorsque ses doigts abandonnèrent son antre.

 **« Je t'aime Emma. Lui glissa-t-elle, avec une sincérité dans la voix qui lui semblait même à elle-même inconnue. »**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Regina était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, machinalement.

Elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Emma et sourit presque bêtement. Elle se remémorait encore ses mains sur sa peau, ses mots, son amour pour elle.

Regina n'arrivait à détacher ses pensées de la douce blonde. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait si… libre. C'était un sentiment exaltant, le plus merveilleux qu'il soit.

Soudain, la brune sentit des bras entourer sa taille, la chaleur d'un corps collé contre son dos et un parfum exaltant qu'elle connaissait à présent plus que bien lui titiller les narines.

 **« Emma. Chuchota-t-elle en fermant presque les yeux. »**

Pour unique réponse, la blonde posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, lui octroyant de tendres baisers. Le souffle de la brune se coupa brutalement. Son sourire s'effaça tandis qu'elle se pinça les lèvres, luttant contre la chaleur s'insinuant dans son entrejambe.

 **« Ça sent le brulé. Fit remarquer la blonde, avec un amusement non feint. »**

Regina ouvrit subitement les yeux et éloigna la poêle du feu, un pancake carbonisé trônant en son milieu. Oh, habituellement, elle en aurait fait tout une scène, effrayée à l'idée d'abimer sa précieuse vaisselle, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait clairement pas le cœur à ça. En lieu et place, elle fit valser l'ustensile devenu inutilisable avec nonchalance. Elle se retourna et, sans laisser l'occasion à Emma d'agir, saisit son col et emprisonna sa bouche dans un baiser ardent. Le gémissement de surprise de la sauveuse ne fit que renforcer son emprise et son baiser.

Regina enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure blonde d'Emma d'un geste possessif, avec l'envie viscérale que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle avait besoin d'elle, et cela lui brulait les lèvres de la supplier de la prendre immédiatement sur le plan de travail. Elle savourait ce baiser comme s'il était à la fois le premier et le dernier de toute leur vie.

 **« Mamans… J'avais dit pas de trucs trop dégoutants… »**

Regina et Emma sursautèrent avant de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre vivement. Henry était dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant la main à Ella qui observait la scène avec une curiosité tout à fait enfantine.

 **« Henry ! Je, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré. Lâcha Regina en se retournant et en tentant de cacher sa bouche encore rougit de baiser de la blonde. »**

Amusé, le garçon prit place sur l'îlot central. Regina n'osa pas le regarder, encore remplit de gêne face à son fils ayant assisté à cette scène des plus intimes. Alors, elle se contentait de se racler la gorge et de s'affairer à nettoyer la poêle carbonisée.

Comprenant que la reine ne décrocherait probablement pas un mot avant un long moment, Emma prit les devants.

 **« Tu as mangé ?**

 **_ Oui, nous avons pris le petit déjeuner au Granny's. J'avais pensé que… nous pouvions rentrer plus tôt afin d'organiser une journée en famille, mais j'aurais peut-être dû vous accorder plus de temps pour… faire… « connaissance ». Lâcha le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.** »

La brune se retourna, casserole en main et fusilla son fils du regard.

 **« Ne dit pas de bêtises. Dit Regina.**

 **_ Oui, Henry, ta mère a raison. Nous avons largement dépassé ce stade. Acquiesça Emma. »**

Regina orienta son regard presque assassin vers la blonde, qui souriait d'amusement. Henry éclata de rire. Sa mère adoptive ne se ferait probablement jamais à l'idée d'afficher ainsi ses sentiments, mais lui, ne se lasserait jamais de la taquiner sur ce sujet, il en était certain.

Le jeune adolescent demanda alors de l'aide à sa mère maternelle afin de ranger ses affaires.

Regina se retrouva ainsi seule avec Ella, qui observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

 **« Ils nous ont laissé seules sans même s'excuser, il va vraiment falloir que nous leur apprenions la politesse. Lâcha-t-elle en roulant des yeux. »**

Regina se retourna pour ranger le reste des ustensiles dans ses tiroirs sans voir le sourire amusée qu'Ella lui avait adressé.

 **« Si c'est comme ça, et bien nous passerons le reste de la matinée rien que toi et moi ! Je t'apprendrais à faire des cookies, et nous les exclurons de la séance dégustation pour non-respect des règles élémentaires de savoir vivre. Dit tout haut Regina d'un ton faussement autoritaire. »**

Regina fut presque extirpée de sa tirade par le son timide d'un rire discret. Elle se retourna et sourit tendrement à la jeune fillette.

Alors, elle s'approcha d'elle. Se mettant à sa hauteur, elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Après un long silence, Regina hésita.

 **« Tu veux bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle presque avec pudeur. »**

Pour unique réponse, Ella enlaça Regina. La brune, surprise, n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ce geste l'avait décontenancé.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

 **« Elle dort ? »**

Regina s'installa sous les couvertures chaudes. Emma avait posé sa question d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue. A peine s'était-elle allongée parmi les draps parfumés de l'odeur de sa compagne qu'elle s'était laissé aller, épuisée par tous ces déménagements, ces émotions, par la petite Ella qui demandait beaucoup d'attention. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés tous seuls et elle avait lutté tant qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée avant que Regina n'arrive dans la chambre.

 **« Oui, d'un sommeil de plomb. Lâcha Regina, amusée.**

 **_ Henry ?**

 **_ Il lit. »**

Emma cacha tant bien que mal un sourire espiègle sur son visage, connaissant parfaitement les habitudes de son adolescent de fils. La petite console portable occupait surement plus volontairement ses soirées qu'un livre maintenant.

Regina s'approcha de la blonde. Elle passa sa main délicatement sur sa joue, posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque offerte à elle.

 **« Bonne nuit. Lui glissa-t-elle au coin de l'oreille. »**

Emma se pinça la lèvre. Le souffle chaud de la bouche sensuelle de la brune avait titillé sa peau. Ce parfum envoutant, ce corps collé contre son dos… Elle était éreintée et pourtant, elle dû lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas se retourner et embrasser passionnément Regina, ce qui les entraineraient dans des activités nocturnes qui risqueraient d'être longues et de ne pas l'aider dans la récupération de ses heures de sommeil de retard.

Emma grogna de frustration.

« **Vile tentatrice. Glissa-t-elle. »**

Regina ne put retenir un léger rire d'amusement avant de s'allonger complétement à son tour et de fermer les yeux.

Il se passa une heure avant qu'Ella ne s'éveille en sursaut. Elle était trempée de sueur et effrayée. Par quoi ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais les ombres vacillantes dans sa chambre ne la rassuraient pas le moindre du monde. Il régnait un silence pesant dans la maison.

Elle entendait seulement un cliquetis, et savait que dans la chambre à côté se trouvait Henry, tapant sur son téléphone ou sa console. Ce son régulier était la seule chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait pour garder son calme. La peur l'envahissait… Pour de bon. Alors, elle hésita, mais quand la panique l'envahit de nouveau, elle se mit à émettre des complaintes apeurées.

Regina ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de dormir sur ses deux oreilles depuis l'arrivée de son fils dans sa vie. Toutes ces nuits d'angoisses lors de ses premières semaines de vie avaient marqué son sommeil à jamais. Ses lectures à propos de la mort subite du nourrisson avaient définitivement sonné le glas de sa sérénité. A présent, le moindre bruit suffisait à éveiller son esprit.

Emma, elle, n'avait pas du tout ce problème et ronflait presque à ses côtés. Regina se redressa et secoua légèrement le bras de la blonde, exaspérée du bruit que faisait la jeune femme.

 **« Chhht ! Lui intima-t-elle.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda Emma, à moitié endormie.**

 **_ Tu ronfles.**

 **_ C'est faux. Et dans l'éventualité que ce soit vrai : désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Lâcha Emma en s'emmitoufla plus encore dans les couvertures.**

 **_ Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle se redressa et observa la brune d'un air étrange.

 **« Hein ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas toi. J'ai entendu du bruit. »**

A sa réflexion, les deux femmes se turent et un lourd silence planait dans la chambre… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par des pleurs bruyants et sourds.

Sans se consulter, sans même se regarder, les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la petite fille. Elle était assise sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées sur elle-même.

Elle avait ce regard effrayé qui leur brisaient le cœur à chacune. Elle s'était tu à leur arrivée. La petite avait senti sa peur commencer à s'amoindrir lorsque la lumière s'était engouffrée dans sa chambre, laissant place aux deux femmes.

 **« Ella ! Lança Regina. »**

La brune se hâta au chevet de la fillette. L'adolescent arriva à son tour, la mine déconfite.

 **« Je suis désolée, j'ai cru rêvé quand… Sortit Henry sans finir sa phrase. »**

La blonde ne sortit pas un mot. Les lèvres pincées, elle observait Regina enlacer la petite blonde de ses bras protecteurs. Henry voulu faire un pas de plus, mais Emma le retint. Sans un mot, elle resta ainsi, spectatrice d'une scène presque… irréelle.

Pour la brune et la petite fille, c'était comme si… Le temps s'était tout à coup figé. Ella sentit ces bras, chauds l'entourer. Cette étreinte la remplit d'une joie, d'un soulagement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Elle sentait l'odeur de la brune l'entourer, comme une aura réconfortante, salvatrice, capable d'adoucir la moindre de ses peurs.

La main de Regina vint se poser sur sa chevelure, repeignant ses cheveux de ses doigts. Puis, elle glissa vers sa joue en une caresse douce, aimante, maternelle.

La petite ferma les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien.

Regina posa sa tête sur la sienne, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait perçu sa détresse, et tout ce qu'elle voulait été d'y mettre fin.

Elle la serra plus encore, voulant lui communiquer toute sa force et lui dire sans mot qu'elle était là, et que cela ne cessera jamais. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes de réconfort, elle se pencha vers elle, son visage près du sien. Elle embrassa sa petite joue, son nez puis son front.

 **« Je suis là. Toujours. Lui dit-elle. »**

Regina lui donna le plus tendre des sourires. Elle sécha les dernières gouttes de sueurs perlant du front de la petite fille qui ne la quittait plus du regard. Ses angoisses nocturnes l'avaient quitté. Cela la soulageait tant. Elle qui, depuis tant de temps, avait toujours dû être seule face à ses peurs, seule face à l'inconnu, elle n'avait jamais vécu le réconfort donné par autrui… Seulement, maintenant, ce n'était pas uniquement cela, c'était bien plus… Ella se sentit aimé. A présent qu'elle connaissait tout le bonheur que cela procurait, elle ne voulait plus que cela redevienne comme avant… Plus jamais.

 **« Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »**

La petite hocha la tête presque timidement. Elle n'avait pas envie que Regina parte, il était hors de question que ce moment s'arrête… Si elle avait pu l'imprimer pour toujours dans son esprit, elle l'aurait fait.

Alors… Alors ça faisait cela, d'être aimé sincèrement, sans aucune retenu, avec tant de… dévouement ? C'était presque féérique.

La petite blonde sentit que Regina desserrait son étreinte. Alors, elle se jeta presque dans ses bras de nouveau. L'enlaçant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle soupira d'aise. Elle inspira de tous ses poumons, emprisonnant le parfum de la brune en elle, voulant que cela continue de l'habiter. C'était comme… flotter sur un nuage.

 **« Maman. Chuchota-t-elle dans le coin de son oreille. »**

Malgré son murmure, tout le monde avait entendu la voix de la petite fille. Le cœur de la brune menaça de lâcher, et ses émotions commencèrent à l'envahir avec une force sans pareille, de la même qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait senti pour la première fois Henry, si chétif, dans ses bras. Seulement, ce soir-là, dans cette chambre, la puissance de ces mots provenant d'Ella … Elle en chavirait presque. C'était comme une évidence… Regina se sentait enfin mère pour la seconde fois.

Elle redressa son visage et ne put cacher ses larmes menaçant de couler en observant la blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout cela, tout ce bonheur, sa famille, son fils, Emma, Henry et celle petite fille dans ses bras… C'était trop de bonheur pour elle. Elle serra de nouveau Ella dans ses bras en fermant les yeux, submergée.

 **« Je t'aime si fort. Lui dit-elle en passant de nouveau sa main sur sa tête. »**

A ces mots et à la main de Regina dans ses cheveux, la petite blonde enfouis son visage dans le cou de la brune et profita de chaque seconde comme si tout cela menaçait de disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Emma, jusque-là spectatrice, se tourna finalement vers Henry et lui sourit tendrement.

 **« Bon et bien… Henry, je crois bien que tu viens de devenir officiellement grand frère. »**

Regina rit légèrement, encore les larmes aux yeux en serrant Ella aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle observait Emma, avec un mélange tendre d'amour, de compassion. Elle avait tant envie de la remercier… pour tout ce qu'elle lui offrait en cet instant.

Puis, elle regarda Ella qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

 **« Elle peut… Commença-t-elle à prononcer.**

 **_ Ella, ça te dirait de dormir avec nous cette nuit ? Demanda Emma. »**

La brune lança un sourire heureux et de remerciement à sa compagne. Ella releva la tête et la hocha avec sourire.

 **« Viens. L'invita-t-elle en ouvrant plus encore la porte. »**

La petite blonde ne laissa pas passer l'occasion. Elle se détacha de Regina et se précipita en dehors de la chambre jusqu'à rejoindre celle d'Emma et Regina. La brune se releva et les deux femmes s'observèrent avec tendresse, sans un mot.

Elles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, comme aimantée jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent interrompre par une voix grave.

 **« J'avais dit pas de trucs dégoutants s'il vous plait. Leur intima Henry. »**

Emma se tourna vers son fils en relevant un sourcil. Puis, elle commença à relever la jambe afin de lui donner un coup de pieds aux fesses lorsqu'elle se fit interrompre durement par la brune.

 **« Miss Swan ! La gronda-t-elle.**

 **_ Tiens, grâce à toi, je redeviens Miss Swan. Retourne dormir, et sans console cette fois.**

 **_ Une console ? Demanda la brune, le regard dur envers son fils. »**

Henry releva les deux mains, comme pris en flagrant délit. Toutefois, il garda un sourire amusé sur le visage.

 **« Je suis pris en faute. Je vais me coucher. »**

Sans demander son reste, Henry retourna dans sa chambre. Emma prit alors la brune par la taille. Elle s'apprêta à l'embrasser lorsqu'un son les sortirent de nouveau de leur bulle.

 **« Maman ! »**

Regina ria légèrement. Elle offrit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Avec amusement, elles surprirent Ella blottit dans le lit, les attendant avec impatience.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se couchèrent... Avec la pensée pour chacune qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais sentit aussi bien de toute leur vie qu'ici, ensemble, avec les gens qu'elles chérissaient le plus au monde et leur famille au complet.

xxx

 **EPILOGUE**

 **POV Regina**

Ce silence… Ce calme dans cette grande maison… Je n'y étais plus habituée. Cela m'était devenu presque étranger de me retrouver seule.

Emma travaillait, Ella et Henry étaient à l'école… Et c'était mon jour de congé. Alors je déambulais.

Je me mis à pester en me cognant le pied dans un des jouets d'Ella. Je me pencha, le prit en main en me remémorant Emma… Emma et son air si désemparée lorsqu'elle était rentrée au manoir après sa chute ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'Ella et ses faux souvenirs en tête.

Seigneur que ça m'avait fait mal de la voir ainsi… Tout d'abord au sol, après sa chute et ce sang… Oui, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie… J'étais effrayée qu'elle n'en fasse plus partie. J'avais conscience… de tenir à elle, plus que je ne le devais, mais tout était si compliqué à l'époque…

Pourtant, le lendemain, Emma m'a tout avoué, sans filtre…Son amour, cette vie de famille fictive, notre couple… J'ai voulu y croire, vraiment… Cette vie qu'elle me contait me semblait comme une douce illusion. Et à présent, tout… tout était vrai, tout était réel.

Parfois, je me réveille encore le matin, les draps portant l'odeur d'Emma en me demandant si je n'étais pas dans le coma, en plein rêve… Si finalement, je vivais dans une atroce farce et que ce bonheur n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

Mais je me hâtais à ôter ces pensées de mon esprit… Pour mieux profiter de tout cela. Je devais avouer que cette vie, cette famille, ce couple avec Emma… Je vivais un bonheur sans pareil.

Je reposai le jouet sur la table et m'avança dans la maison. Je pris place dans le salon en souriant tendrement. Oh oui, Henry et ses grands discours, nous qui devions « discuter » ce soir-là sur Ella, sur nos sentiments…

« Nous avons fait bien plus que discuter. Pensais-je en riant. »

Oui, ça, c'était certain… Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et c'est presque avec un sourire béat que je repensais encore à nos ébats. Bien sûr, à présent, il n'y avait plus cette magie de la découverte, ce petit goût presque d'interdit, ces tabous levés, cette passion si forte… C'était différent, mais nos relations continuaient de me faire inlassablement tourner la tête.

Emma éveillait mon ingéniosité, elle me connaissait… mieux que personne, et savait exactement ce qu'elle devait dire, faire pour me rendre folle… Et réciproquement, je connaissais tout d'elle. C'était encore nouveau pour moi, d'être aussi complice, d'en savoir tant sur l'autre… mais cela nous offrait une nouvelle dimension qui me plaisait, qui me rendait heureuse à chaque instant de ma vie. Je voulais maintenant la séduire… Tous les jours, encore et toujours et avoir de l'imagination pour la surprendre. Les enjeux différaient d'avant à présent, nous vivions une tout autre forme de challenge et d'excitation que j'aimais de plus en plus.

Je relevais ma tête et vit un dessin d'Emma trôner sur une étagère. Je souris, et m'en approcha pour le saisir… Il me rappela Boston. Emma était douée, cette esquisse que je tenais entre mes mains ressemblait presque à s'y méprendre à un cliché de notre petite fille…

Oui, Boston… Emma m'y avait conté ses souvenirs dans le détail… C'était comme si j'y étais, comme si je vivais son histoire par procuration et… le rêve se renforçait en moi, celui de vivre ces souvenirs de famille, de joie, d'amour…

Le changement s'opérait déjà en moi, je le remarquais et m'extasiais à chaque instant de la vue que m'offrait Emma… Son regard émerveillé sous les étoiles du planétarium, ou lorsque la neige tombait sur ses cheveux dorés… C'était tellement hypnotisant… Pour la première fois, je ne me retenais pas de l'aimer.

Je n'ai vu que bien plus tard cette scène immortalisée entre les pages du livre d'Henry. Pour être honnête, je rougissais encore à l'idée que lui et Snow l'aient vu. C'était mon jardin secret… Cet instant, un peu magique de ma vie.

J'avais laissé mon cœur s'exprimer en moi… des sensations folles m'ont envahies ce soir-là et, parfois, il m'arrive encore de les ressentir.

Comme… lorsqu'Emma a déballé les cadeaux avec Ella sous le sapin de Noel, lorsqu'une nuit, elle s'est endormie aux lueurs des bougies avec son livre dans la main ou quand elle a aidé Henry à faire son nœud de cravate pour sa fête d'anniversaire… Tant de scènes de vie qui me faisait flancher à chaque fois, qui me bousculait à chaque fois, moi, mon cœur et toutes mes émotions.

Plus loin sur l'étagère était posée une petite photo d'Ella. Ce sourire, ce regard, ces yeux vairons… Tout était comme dans les souvenirs d'Emma. Je touchais la photo, nostalgique presque…

L'intelligence d'Ella dépassait tout ce que je pouvais imaginer… Ses pouvoirs étaient immenses, mais également son intelligence, son altruisme, sa curiosité…

Elle avait tout de même réussi à créer tout un univers factice dans l'esprit d'Emma afin de trouver un foyer. Inconsciemment, certes, mais… Cela prouvait déjà toute sa capacité magique. J'avais fait des recherches sur ses parents biologiques, sa mère était effectivement très puissante. Etrangement, ce fut une des rares fois où j'eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à lui apprendre à gérer tout cela… En réalité, je suis encore souvent effrayée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à être une bonne mère. Je crois que cette angoisse ne me quittera jamais vraiment totalement. Ella… Son choix s'était portée sur moi, sur nous. Cela me mettait une certaine pression sur les épaules. Avec le temps, cela s'amenuisait.

Elle n'était plus cette petite fille apeurée derrière cet oncle violent, cette enfant qui n'avait pas dit un mot avant plusieurs semaines… Elle avait évolué. Elle était devenue souriante, confiante, bavarde même.

Un bruit me sortit de mes songes. La serrure de la porte d'entrée se débloqua et Emma fit son entrée.

 **« Ella, j'ai mal au dos. Gémit Emma.**

 **_ Mais tu es la sauveuse sur ton cheval blanc ! S'exclama-t-elle.**

 **_ La sauveuse se fait vieille.**

 **_ C'est faux ! »**

Emma fit mine de tomber de fatigue en s'allongeant au sol, la petite fille encore accrochée à son cou se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur son dos.

 **« Victoire par KO. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.**

 **_ Maman. Dit Ella en tapant sur ta tête.**

 **_ Dodo. Lui répondit-elle.**

 **_ Maman ! S'exclama Ella en se levant. »**

La petite blonde se précipita dans mes bras.

 **« Mmmmh tu change de mère comme ça toi ?! C'est vrai que c'est bien pratique. »**

Ella sourit à Emma. Ma sauveuse s'approcha de moi en m'embrassant. J'avais encore ces papillons qui me chatouillait le ventre à chaque fois, c'était toujours déroutant. Sans un mot, Emma me sourit, puis se tourna vers Ella.

 **« Cookies ? »**

Ella sauta de joie en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je les observai s'éloigner, entendant Henry à son tour rentrer de ses cours.

Finalement… le bonheur était fait de ces choses simples. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne voulais échanger tout cela pour rien au monde… Avec Emma, Ella et Henry mes attentes se comblaient chaque jour davantage.

Ella, cette magicienne de l'esprit, avait guéri mon âme et bien plus encore… Grâce à elle, toutes ces embuches qui m'empêchaient d'aimer Emma, qui me paraissaient même insurmontables s'étaient évanouis. Je réalisais que… nous nous étions bien trouver, nous avions eu autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle de nous. Et à présent, nous formions une famille, la plus belle de toute.

Nous avions vaincue la fatalité avec l'amour, le pardon et la joie, nous étions, oui, de bien beaux idiots maintenant avec des stickers licornes et des baisers… Pourtant, cela me remplissait d'un bonheur presque aveugle.

Tout était réparé à présent, les erreurs du passé, les frustrations, toutes ces choses qui me bloquaient et m'empêchaient d'être heureuse…

Snow et moi étions redevenues amies et nous nous extasions chaque jour de cela… Car nous formions enfin une famille, unie, imparfaite mais forte.

 _FIN._


End file.
